


Life in the Gazette

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Alice Nine, Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stubbornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Where the hell are they?”_ Reita shouted, plopping himself on the couch.

“Breathe Rei, it’ll help you live.” Kai said with a big smile.

“I’m living just fine. They need to hurry up! I’m so bored!”

“I agree. We need to get started here soon.” Ruki stated.

Reita sat up. “I bet Aoi stayed up all night playing video games again.”

The other two shook their heads in agreement.

“What about Uruha?” Kai asked.

“He probably got hammered last night and got laid so he’s sleeping in.” Reita stated.

The other two shook their heads in agreement.

Oh how close their assumptions were to being right and they had no clue.

 

~~The night before~~

 

“Hello?” Uruha answered his ringing phone.

“Hey Uru, I just got this new game and it’s two player. You want to come over and play it with.” Aoi is always excited when he gets new games.

“I’m drinking right now.”

“So, bring your alcohol.” Aoi was really excited.

“You want me to drive while intoxicated?”

“…”

“Aoi?”

“How intoxicated are you?”

“I’m on my fifth beer.”

“You’re good to drive, now bring your butt here!”

“Aoi—” *Click*

“He did not just hang up on me.” Uruha mumbled to himself. “Well I got nothing better to do.”

With that, Uruha finished his beer, grabbed the two other cases in his fridge, then headed to Aoi’s place, which was a five minute drive. He banged on the door, but it wasn’t too long before Aoi had opened it and pulled him in.

“Ow! That hurt.” Uruha said rubbing his shoulder.

Aoi just smiled and dragged him to the living room, where he made the tipsy man sit on the floor. He handed Uruha a controller, Uruha handed him a beer, and they started their night.

            After thirty eight rounds on the game and two cases of beer later, they were laughing their heads off for no reason. Then somehow, Uruha found Aoi’s secret fridge that held two bottles of Rum and a bottle of Vodka. They started drinking some more and ended up shirtless, dancing to the Numa Numa song in the middle of Aoi’s living room, with the blinds open. The teenage girl watching in the apartment across the street fainted on her living room floor. Uruha started swinging with Aoi and they ended up falling onto the couch. Aoi sat up and saw Uruha under him, breathing hard, sweating all over. He moved the hair out of Uruha’s face and then ever so slowly planted a kiss on the honey blonde’s lips. Aoi started raising when suddenly the other pulled him back down and shoved his tongue into Aoi’s mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, their hands explored each other as they started grinding against one another. They broke the kissing only to breathe and would be back at in seconds. Aoi rubbed his finger tips down Uruha’s neck, onto his chest. Uruha pulled away from the kiss to moan when Aoi pinched his nipple. Aoi gave a sinful smiled. He kissed Uruha’s chin, down his neck, sucking different places to make the other moan. He continued pinching the nub and his other hand ventured down the smooth side, then ever so gently rubbed Uruha’s hardening cock. The honey blonde put his hand on his face to hide his blushing cheeks and to silence his moans.  Aoi licked down the chest and took the second nipple in his mouth, one hand was still abusing the first nipple, and his other hand found the button to Uruha’s pants. He unbuttoned it, shoved his hand in and gently rubbed the cloth covered cock with one of his fingertips. Uruha shivered and thrusted at the pleasure. Aoi bit the nub, making Uruha whimper, but he whimpered more when the brunette grabbed his cock.

“ You want this out baby?” Aoi whispered

“Mmm hmm.” Uruha shook his head yes, his eyes were squeezed shut.

 “You have earn it.”

_“Ah! Aoi, y-you tease!”_

Aoi smiled at the response. He stood up from the couch, undid his pants and dropped them to the ground with his boxers. He sat on the chair across from the and held his hard cock in his hand.

“Come here and earn it.”

Uruha rolled off the couch, but quickly got on his hands and knees to crawl over to the other. He sat on his knees staring at the twitching member in front of him. He licked his lips as he grabbed it from Aoi’s hand. He gave it a little peck, then started licking around the head. He licked the pre cum before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked on it lazily at first, then he started working tongue around it, lapping it with saliva. After a minute or so he started going down, taking in a little at a time and within no time his was deep throating the large cock. Aoi had gripped the other’s hair and started thrusting deeper into his mouth. Uruha moved his hand down to pleasure himself, but Aoi pulled his arm away.

_“Fuck Uru! I’m so close!”_ Aoi yelled. He grabbed Uruha’s head with both hands and started fucking it. Within seconds he shot inside, filling every inch of the honey blonde’s mouth. Uruha swallowed it and pulled off to breath. Aoi smiled pushing Uruha on to his back, he got on the floor and quickly got rid of the pants. He grabbed Uruha’s hips, massaged right above the erection with his thumbs. He went down and started licking the cloth covered erection. Uruha  moaned as Aoi sucked on little areas, making his boxers wet and warm from saliva. It started to feel unbearable to him.

“ _Aoi…please. I-I can’t take it!”_

Aoi pleased with Uruha’s begging, raised up and slid the boxers off, throwing in some random direction. He started licking the erection, while rubbing the inside of Uruha’s thigh with his hand. Uruha moaned in pleasure then shouted when Aoi suddenly swallowed him completely. He pulled up, grazing his teeth on the member and then repeated the process several times before going at a fast pace. Uruha gripped the brunette’s hair and thrusted up, his moans didn’t let up.

_“Oh Aoi! I can feel it!”_ Just as Uruha said that, Aoi stopped and pulled off. _“Oi!”_

“Not yet.” Aoi whispered. He smiled and started sucking on his own fingers. Uruha watched, trying to figure out what he was doing. He lifted Uruha’s hips and placed his fingers at the entrance. “Breath and relax.”

Uruha did, but he tensed up when he felt a finger go inside him. Aoi leaned down and repeated ‘relax, it’s ok’ in his ear. Uruha relaxed, trying to get use to the weird feeling, then Aoi started sucking on his neck, which made him feel better. Aoi added a second finger and started scissoring them. He added a third finger as he pushed them in deeper and was satisfied when Uruha suddenly moaned, indicated he hit the right spot. He pulled the fingers out and raised the other’s hips. He spread the plumped cheeks apart and shoved his tongue in the entrance, making Uruha shake all over as he moaned. Feeling the wet organ inside him, Uruha clenched the carpet as best as he could trying not to tense up. Feeling satisfied at the amount of lube he applied, Aoi lowered Uruha’s hips, and got on his knees. He slowly penetrated the tight ring of muscles, making the other scream in pain. Uruha tried his best to hold back the tears as the brunette started rocking his hips. Aoi continued his slow pace until the other adjusted to the feeling and started moaning instead of screaming.

_“Mmm. Faster!”_ Uruha begged.

Aoi grinned picking up the pace and slammed as hard as he could each time. Uruha reached up and pulled Aoi into a kiss, but didn’t last long, they had to break away to let out their loud moans and groans. Uruha pushed against each thrust as he scratched down Aoi’s back. It wasn’t too long before Uruha arched his back in pleasure and let out a powerful moan. Aoi knew he had hit the spot that made the other see stars. He continued hitting it over and over.

_“Fuck!”_ Aoi yelled as he pulled out. He flipped Uruha onto his stomach a plunged back inside him. He threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip so he wouldn’t moan louder than the one under him. Uruha kept letting out moans, he grabbed his own member and started pumping it at the pace of Aoi’s thrusts. Aoi leaned down and bit the honey blonde’s neck as he felt the urge to cum overtaking him.

_“Kouyou!”_ Aoi yelled and without warning thrusted one last time before shooting his burning seeds deep inside him. He pulled out and flipped Uruha onto his back, removed the hands around the throbbing member and swallowed it once again. Uruha thrusted up and yelped trying to get his release, which didn’t take long before he shot his seeds into Aoi’s mouth. The brunette stayed there for a minute before swallowing.  He raised up only enough to lay on Uruha’s stomach and they stayed there, trying to catch their breathes.

Uruha looked down and raised Aoi’s head. “A…again?”

Aoi smiled. They went to the bedroom for the second round, where Aoi made Uruha cum first that time. The third time Uruha rode him, but it was either the alcohol or pure exhaustion that made them pass out after they came.

 

~~The next morning~~

 

            Uruha woke up with the world’s worst hangover and Aoi’s wasn’t much better. They took turns puking in the toilet, brushing their teeth and such. Aoi smiled at Uruha, who had a strange expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“My f-fucking ass hurts” Uruha glared.

“Why?” Aoi giggled.

_“I’ll show you why!”_

“That would make me happy.” Aoi scooted closer and pecked him on the lips. “I’ll be even happier if you showed me in the shower.”

Uruha sighed, but smiled, then limped into to bathroom and turned the shower on.

He poked his head out. “Do you want me to show you or not?”

Aoi smiled and got up. Soon after the apartment was once again filled with skin slapping and loud moans.

 

~~A few hours later~~

 

            Kai was sitting on his stool twirling his drum sticks, Ruki was drawing ideas for the next DVD cover, and Reita was reading a manga while laying on the couch. The silence was finally broken when the studio door swung open and Aoi walked in with a smile.

“Hey guys— _Ow!”_ Aoi shouted after being hit in the head with Reita’s manga. “What the hell?”

“Do you know how long we’ve been waiting?” Reita shouted. “I was bored out of my freaking mind. I ended up reading that manga six fucking times!”

Uruha limped in a little to see what the commotion was about.

“Aoi! Uruha! Where have you two been?” Their very annoyed leader asked.

“Well…” Aoi started.

“Um…”Then Uruha tried. “You see…” 

 “Just spill it already!” Ruki shouted.

“Okay.” Aoi shrugged his shoulders. “I asked him over to play my new game with me, we got drunk then had sex. Got up took a shower which included more sex.”

Kai dropped his drumsticks and all three of their jaws dropped.

Aoi smiled giving Uruha a big hug.

Reita tilted his head. “Well…it explains Uruha’s limping.”

Ruki smiled. “As your punishment for being two hours late, no sex in the broom closet for a month!”

“We just did it for the first time last night!” Uruha shouted.

“Fine. No sex ever again! Muhahaha!”

“Don’t worry.” Kai sighed. “He’s just trying to find his evil laugh for when he takes over the world.”

Aoi started whispering in the other’s ear. “We can wait till tonight can’t we?”

Uruha smirked. “I don’t know. Let’s find the closest broom closet just in case.”    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Kai yawned, walking down the hall. The past few days of practice has been hard on the poor drummer. He’s always the first one there and the last one to leave because he makes sure the studio is cleaned up. Then he goes over dates and what not for the tour. The last thing he needs is his computer, then he can head home and rest. Since tomorrow is their day off, he’s thinking of how he’s going to relax.

“I’ll sleep in, drink sake, make that cake, and watch tv.” He said to himself.  He smiled and shook his head at his plans.

 _“Ah! My poor eyes!”_ He heard Shou scream from down the hall. As he made his way down, Shou jogged passed him with Tora laughing right behind him. Kai walked to the studio and opened the door to find out why Shou screamed.

 _“Mmm! Yes!”_ Uruha yelled. Him and Aoi were naked on their couch. _Their_ couch. Uruha was gripping his own hair riding the other.

“Seriously guys?” Kai shouted.

_“Oh god yes!”_

“ _Mmm, You like what you see?”_ Aoi asked, thrusting up.

“You wish.” Kai covered the side of his face so he didn’t have to see. He grabbed his computer and quickly left the room. He kept his head down walking down the hall, trying to get the images out of his head.

“You ok?” Ruki asked as Kai walked past him.

“Mmm yeah.” He continued walking. Before he knew it he was standing in front of his car door. He sighed. Not a tired sigh. A sigh of depression. Seeing Uruha and Aoi together the past two months made him think about how he never has any lovers. Not that he has the time for one anyways, but it still made him sad. He got in the car still thinking about himself.  ‘I’m very forgetful, my hair is never as good as the others, and I’m just not as sexy as them.’ Kai thought and he continued to think that way all the way home. When he entered the apartment, he ate some noodles, took a long relaxing shower, then went to bed.

 

~~The next morning~~

 

            ‘Stop ringing you damn phone!’ Kai thought, trying to cover his ears with his pillow. After about ten minutes, he finally gave in and answered.

“This better be important.” He grumbled.

“I have done it! I have taken over the world!” Ruki yelped. “Muhahaha!”

“Congrats on finally beating World of Warcraft.”

“Are you in a bad mood?”

“You woke me up. I was sleeping in.”

“It’s past one! Get up! I’m bored. Aoi and Uruha are out spending time together and Reita refuses to answer his phone. I need someone to hang with me!”

“So I was you’re last hope?” Kai asked sadly.

“Eh? Well…what are you doing today?”

“This…then I plan on making a cake.”

“Ooh, can I come over and have some?”

Kai sighed. “I guess, but—”

“I’ll be over in a few.” *Click*

Kai sighed. Ruki is a ways away so he closed his eyes to try and get a few minutes of sleep, but then the door bell rung. He popped up and waited for a second to make sure it was his doorbell. It started ringing over and over, so he jumped to his feet, almost tripping on his bed sheets, and ran to the door. Luckily after he opened his bedroom door he realized he was naked. The ringing got more persistent so he ran back in to his room opened a random draw and slipped on whatever pants he grabbed. He ran out and finally opened the door to see the short blonde wearing bugged eyed sunglasses.

He gave a big smile and started shouting. “Hey I’m ready to dig…into…um…you going for a new fashion statement?”

“Huh?” Kai looked down and realized that he was wearing their manager’s Christmas gift, a pair of fleece, red and green striped pajama pants with dancing ginger bread men on it. “Eh…”

He started giggling.

 “What about you?” Kai pointed at his plain white, cotton wife beater, simple pair of blue jeans, his unfixed hair, and he wasn’t wearing make-up today.

“I didn’t feel like being flashy today. Now um… can I come in?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Kai said moving aside. Ruki removed his shoes and skipped plopping his butt on the couch.

“So…” Ruki said taking his glasses off. “Where’s the cake?”

“Well if you hadn’t hung up earlier, you would heard me say that I didn’t make it yet.”

“Oh. Well then, get started already!”

 Kai sighed. “Hang on.” He then quickly ran to his room and changed into a pair of loose, pants that are torn on his right knee, then he walked back out.

“It’ll take a while, do you want something to drink?”

“Hmm. Nah. How long will it take?”

“Well about five minutes to make the icing, ten minutes to mix the ingredients and another thirty minutes for it to cook so yeah a while.”

“Then I shall help!” Ruki exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

“Do you know how to make a cake?”

“No idea!”

Kai raised an eyebrow, but followed the shorter into the kitchen and they started getting out the ingredients and utensils. Kai looked over and saw his short friend reaching up in the cabinet for the vanilla extract and laughed at how close he was to touching it. The drummer walked over and reached behind the shorter, rubbing his body against him. Ruki shivered as he felt Kai so close to him. His warmth covered the shorter one’s back, his smell filled Ruki’s nostrils, and the bulge he felt as Kai pressed against him. As sudden as it happened, it ended when Kai pulled away.

“Let’s do the frosting first.” Kai said smiling. Ruki shook his head as the other pulled the ingredients together.

            Kai started stirring the mixture. “Go ahead and start putting the cake ingredients together.”

“Um…ok.” Ruki said. He followed Kai’s directions and looked cluelessly at the hand held blender. “Um… Kai?”

“Stick it in and slowly turn it up to five.”

“…”

“Here.” Kai walked over and started it up for him, then turned all the way up and gave it back. “Turn it off when it becomes white and thick like batter.”

“Um…okay.” Ruki mumbled. Kai continued stirring the frosting mix.

After a several minutes in silence, Ruki felt that he was done so he looked over at his shirtless friend.

“I think it’s done.”

“Is it white and thick?” Kai asked.

“Yep.”

“Then turn the switch off.”

“What switch?” Just as Ruki said that, he raised the blender, which is still on high, in the air and splattered the batter everywhere. _“Turn off! Turn off!”_ Ruki shouted frantically at the blender, fumbling with the controls.

Kai ran up behind him, reached his arms around Ruki, seized both Ruki’s hands and the blender, and swiftly hit the off switch. They stood there in some silence staring at the white mess and then Ruki just bursted into laughter. Kai studied the other’s face. The white batter was splattered all over it, a long line of it was down his neck, and the spots around his mouth made Kai feel extremely hot. Ruki continued his giggling even when Kai raised his head up a little, but then he gasped when he felt the drummer’s tongue on his neck. He started shaking as Kai licked up the line of batter, then he started sucking on the nape of Ruki’s neck. The brunette slid his hands down Ruki’s arms, onto his chest where he pinched both nipples between his index and middle fingers. Ruki shook so bad, dropped the blender  and started moaning. He grasped Kai’s wrists and leaned back against him. Kai let up, but licked the other’s neck up to his jaw. Ruki turned his head, then Kai licked the batter off the blonde’s lips and as he moaned, Kai shoved his tongue in Ruki’s mouth. Ruki, still in shock, squinted his eyes as Kai deeply kissed him, but after a minute, Ruki closed his eyes and started kissing back. Kai slowly slid one of his hands down Ruki’s stomach and abruptly gripped his cock. The blonde broke the kiss as he moaned and pulled his hips back, but pushed his ass into Kai’s crotch.

“Mmm.” Kai shook, feeling the round bottom rubbing against his hardening cock. He kissed Ruki’s neck, grinding slowly against him as he as rubbed the blonde’s covered cock. Ruki placed both his hands on the counter and started grinding against Kai. After a few minutes of nipple pinching, Kai slid up Ruki’s shirt and pulled it off. He grabbed a spoon off the counter, dipped it in the batter and drizzled it all over the others back. After he was satisfied, he started licking it up, making Ruki shiver more. The blonde grabbed the hand on his crotch and pressed it harder against it and made it go faster.

 “Does that feel good?” Kai whispered in his ear.

Ruki shook head, biting his lip so he wouldn’t moan. Kai pulled away, turned Ruki around and pushed him into the counter. The brunette smiled as he undid the blonde’s pants and pulled them do to his ankles. He smiled even bigger at Ruki’s tight boxers, he grabbed the erection and slowly pumped it. Ruki threw his head back, stepping out of his pants, he spread his legs apart to feel more.

_“Please…Kai!”_

“You like it?” The other asked sinfully.

_“Yes! Mmm!”_

Kai smiled, letting go, but he pulled the boxers down and reached behind Ruki to scoop out some batter. He kneeled down and covered the twitching cock with it before grabbing a hold of it. He slowly pumped it, then softly licked the head. Ruki’s moans were starting to get louder. Kai nibbled on the head a little, making pre-cum ooze out, and he licked it up, partly satisfying the salty-sweet factor. He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, gently nibbling on it and sucking it harshly. Ruki’s breathing got faster, he clenched Kai’s hair with one hand and the counter top with the other. He let a deep moan out as Kai sucked him in deeper. As he started deep throating the blonde, Kai grabbed the other’s sac and started massaging it. After several intense minutes, Ruki started thrusting into Kai’s mouth, closing in on his climax.

 _“K-Kai! So close!”_ Ruki yelled, then he threw his head back and continued thrusting as he came inside the other’s mouth. When it finally subsided, Kai swallowed a little at a time, then made a ‘pop’ noise when he pulled off the withering cock.

 _“That…was…so good.”_ Ruki said out of breath.

“Yeah.” Kai said standing back up. “Now will you help with mine?”

The blonde smiled, shaking his head up and down.

“Good. Turn around and lean on the counter.”

Ruki’s face got red, but he did as was told. Kai grabbed the bowl of batter, then got on his knees and spread Ruki’s butt cheeks after he sat the bowl down. He blew onto the  hole and kissed it, making Ruki shake again.

“D-don’t. It’s dirty.” The blonde whimpered.

Kai smiled as he dipped two of his fingers in the batter and placed them at the entrance. Ruki’s eyes widen and he let out a painful moan as one of the fingers slipped in. The brunette added a second finger, then after letting Ruki get used to the feeling, he shoved his tongue in along with them. Ruki trembled trying to get used to the weird feeling, but then he jolted and let out a moan full of pure lust when Kai pressed up against his prostate. Kai continued hitting it and soon, the other was pushing against him to get more. With that, Kai pulled out, making Ruki whimper at the empty feeling. Kai scooped out a large amount of batter and coated his aching cock as he stood up. He pressed it against Ruki’s entrance, but before he pushed it in, he leaned over, placing his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Relax. I’m going to give you the best pleasure in your life.”Kai whispered.

He raised up, grabbed the hips, and closed his eyes as he slowly penetrated the blonde. Ruki groaned in pain and tensed up. Kai rubbed Ruki’s back as he pulled out and slammed back in.

“I’m sorry.” Kai whimpered. “I want to be gentle, but you feel too good!”

With that, Kai started a harsh pace, not letting Ruki get adjusted, but he reached around and gripped the other’s member. He pumped it the pace of his thrusts. Ruki moaned and spread his legs more as he laid completely on the counter. Kai shoved two of his batter covered fingers into the blonde’s mouth, making him suck them.

 _“There!”_ Ruki pushed the fingers out and shouted after one particular thrust. Kai continued to hit that spot so Ruki could get some pleasure out of it, and he was right, the blonde started moaning louder than before.

 _“More! Fuck me harder! So good!”_ Ruki repeated those words over and over.

Kai leaned over and bit down on the others neck. Ruki started pulling forward and slamming back against each thrust. Not even the neighbors banging on the wall and yelling at them could stop these two horny men.

 _“Shit!”_ Kai yelled. He pulled out, turned Ruki over and placed him completely on the counter before thrusting back in. They ignored the blender and carton of eggs falling to the floor, who could blame them? They were lost in their own world of lust. Ruki raised up and pulled Kai into an overwhelming kiss. Kai pulled away and without stopping, lifted Ruki legs in the air. He gripped them to try and thrust harder. Ruki grabbed his own cock and started pumping it as fast as he could. He’s moans were music to Kai’s ears.

 _“Kai!”_ Ruki shouted as his seeds shot into a line along his stomach. The sudden clenching of Ruki’s entrance made Kai go over the edge. He held his breathe, thrusting as hard as could until finally felt his release coming and filled Ruki to where it overflowed a bit. Kai gasped for air, falling his knees, then gently laid on the cold floor. A few seconds later, Ruki had joined and was laying on top of him. After they caught their breathes, they looked at one another and smiled. Ruki raised up and pecked Kai on the lips.

“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Ruki giggled.

“Yeah, me too.”

Kai rubbed Ruki’s sticky back for a little bit, then they finally decided to get up and take a shower. Kai helped Ruki change and laid him down on the bed so he could rest. The brunette walked back into the kitchen, looking at the half filled bowl of batter, and he smiled.

            Ruki awoke after a few hours of sleep. He carefully limped out and walked to the kitchen , where he saw Kai finishing putting icing on a round cake. Kai smiled at him when he walked up beside the brunette. He looked down to see that Kai had decorated the cake with flower bud shaped icing.

“It looks good.” Ruki said with a smile, then he swiped up a bud.

“Hey!” Kai shouted, but Ruki placed it on his tongue, then shoved it into Kai’s mouth. The taste of buttercream filed their mouths. After they pulled away, Kai smiled, licking his lips.

“I wonder how we’re going to tell the others.” Kai mumbled.

“Just let one of the catch us having sex at the studio.” Ruki said.

“No way!” He pulled Ruki into a tight hug. “I’m not letting anyone else see that nice body of yours.”

Ruki blushed, but smiled. “Fine, well just let them know the old fashion way.”

“Good.”

Ruki smiled. “Since the cake is done and we got nothing else to do, what do you say about going a few more rounds?”

Kai smiled. “Don’t blame me when you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, you can just carry me.”

As Ruki started dragging him to the room, Kai thought about himself again. ‘Sure the others have different hair styles, but simple hairstyles suit me. I’m forgetful, but I’m a caring person. The others are sexy, but I’m just as sexy in my own unique way.’ He smiled realizing these very true facts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Reita walked lethargically to his apartment door, unlocked it and slowly walked in. He was greeted with a becoming frequent sight of Uruha and Aoi giving each other blowjobs. Today Aoi is sitting and Uruha is on his knees.

Reita scowled at them as he took his shoes off. “Can you at least do that in your room so I don’t have to see?”

Uruha pulled off his lover and smiled at his friend. “You know you like it Rei.”

“No I don’t. I don’t want to see you two fucking every day. I don’t want see it! I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want to be anywhere near you when you do it!”

“When was the last time you got laid because you really need some action.” Aoi said jokingly.

_“I don’t need to get laid! I need sleep! You two yelling and banging on the wall keeps me up at night!”_

“Dude, chill. We’re just expressing our love for each other.” Uruha said.

“Why can’t you go to his place and express your love to each other? Why does it have to be here?” Reita asked rubbing his eyes.

“Because this place is closer and Uru’s bed is more comfortable to fuck on.”Aoi explained.

“Then move his bed to your place.”

“Ok you seriously, you need to get laid. I know this fine chick that—”

 _“Argh!”_ Reita shouted as he stomped past them and then he slammed his bedroom door. He sat his bass down, dragged his feet to the bed and plopped down on it. He covered himself up and curled into a ball.

            After about ten minutes, familiar banging noises from Uruha’s room woke the poor bassist. He groaned in frustration and threw his blankets off. He turned on his light, dug through his closet, pulled out a suit case and filled it with several outfits. He walked to the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, shampoo and other bathing stuff, then put them in the bag too. He pulled out his phone and dialed Kai’s number.

“This better be fucking important.” He practically shouted.

“Can I stay at your place tonight?”Reita asked

“Um…”

“Ruki’s over there isn’t he?”

“Yeah…sorry. Why do you need to? Is everything ok?”

“No. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You sure? You know you can tell me.”

“Kai! More!” Ruki moaned in the background.

“It’s nothing. Ruki’s waiting for you. I’ll see you later.” Reita hung up before Kai could respond. He decided to try someone else.

“Hello?” Tora answered.

“Hey, what are you up tonight?”

“I’m about to pick my date. Why what’s up?”

“I need a place to stay a for few nights.”

 “Oh, sorry man. I planned on bringing her home tonight, but I guess I could do it another night.”

“No, no. It’s ok I’ll ask someone else.” Reita mumbled.

“Oh, hey! Miyavi just got back a few days ago. Call and see if you can stay with him.”

“And be around the kid, I don’t think so.”

“Come on, it’s only for a few nights.”

Reita sighed. “I guess. Thanks.”

“No problem. See ya later.”

“Yeah, see ya.” Reita hung up and couldn’t take the moans anymore. He grabbed his suitcase and left the apartment before calling Miyavi. He didn’t answer at first, but Reita called four more times and he finally picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Reita. What are you doing right now?”

“Eating dinner.”

“You at home?”

“Yeah why?”

Reita sighed. “I need a place to stay for a few nights and I was hoping—”

“Sure, when are you coming over?” Miyavi cut him off.

“Aren’t you going to ask Melody?”

“Eh, she won’t mind. So when you coming?”

“Is now ok?”

“That’s fine. You remember how to get here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a little bit.” Reita hung up and sighed in relief.

 

~~Twenty minutes later~~

 

            When Reita knocked on the door, Miyavi immediately opened it, and pulled the blonde into a hug.

“Hello…to…you..too.” Reita said trying to breath in the tight hug.

“It’s been a while. I’m glad to see you!” Miyavi shouted. He grabbed Reita’s arm and dragged him in, barely giving him time to remove his shoes. He pulled the bassist into the living room and sat him onto the couch.

“Reita-kun.” Melody walked out with their baby in her arms. “Hello.”

“Hey.”

“Miyavi, help me put her to sleep.”

Miyavi gave a sad smile. They walked towards the back together, then laid their daughter her crib.

“Now go clean up kitchen and get that noseless mooch to earn his stay.” Melody said in a stiff voice.

“Oi!”

“Just be quiet and don’t make any noise coming to bed later.” She sighed, exiting the room. Miyavi shook his head. He walked out to the living room and saw Reita sitting with his legs spread wide open, his head laid back, sleeping. Miyavi left for a moment, returning with a blanket and pillow in his arms. He sat the pillow on the couch then gently laid the blonde down and covered him with the blanket. Miyavi sat on the edge, he stared at the peacefully sleeping blonde, then caressed his covered cheek.

‘How tired you must be to fall asleep still wearing that band.’ Miyavi thought still rubbing the other’s face, but then moved his hand behind Reita’s head untied the white clothe. ‘Why must you hide that beautiful face of yours?’

Miyavi leaned over and gently kissed the blonde’s lips, then raised up with a smile. He sighed and headed to the kitchen to clean up.

 

~~The Next Morning~~

 

            Miyavi stretched getting up, he noticed Melody gone He looked over at the clock and saw it was a little past eleven.  “Oh, yeah. She had a recording this morning.”

He went straight to his daughter’s room to see that Melody had taken her with her. He walked out and as he made it down the hall, he heard a strange ringing sound. He finally realized that it was Reita’s cell phone going off. He carefully lifted the blanket, pulled the phone out of the blonde’s pocket, and flipped it open.

“Hello?” He whispered.

“Miyavi?” It was Kai. “Why did you answer?”

“Reita stayed the night here. He’s still sleeping.”

“So that’s why your whispering. Anyways, wake him up, we need to started practice and he’s late.”

Miyavi sighed, seeing how peacefully Reita was sleeping. “Can’t you do practice without him? He seems really tired.”

“What did you do to him last night?” Kai’s voice became very serious, but had a hint of excitement.

“Nothing. He came over, asked to stay for a few days, then passed out on my couch.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It’s true.” Miyavi’s voice was full of sadness.

“Oh, hmm, well…I guess since we all stayed up late last night and we’re all pretty tired, I’ll cancel practice today.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. And Miyavi…” Kai used his motherly voice. “It’ll work out.”

“See you around.”

“Bye.” Kai hung up. Miyavi turned Reita’s phone off and sat it on the coffee table. He sighed staring at the blonde. A few months ago, Miyavi accidently told Kai his darkest secret. That he was in love with Reita.

 

~~Three hours later~~

 

            Reita woke up and it took several minutes for him remember that he was at Miyavi’s. He raised up, stretching as he stood up.

“Hey.” Miyavi said walking in. “We got cereal, you want some?”

“Nah…Can I use your shower?”

“Sure.”

Reita grabbed his bag and followed Miyavi into the master bedroom, then was led to the master bathroom.

“I need to get you a towel, I’ll be right back.”  Miyavi said walking out. He rushed to the second bathroom, grabbed a couple of towels before running back. When he walked back in, his jaw dropped. Reita had removed everything except his boxers, which he was starting to push down.

“Uh…” Miyavi caught his attention. Reita whipped around and gave the guitarist the shocking view of his bare chest. Miyavi’s face burned red at the sight and felt his pants getting extremely tight.

“Thanks.” Reita said taking the towels away. He turned back to the shower and started it as he heard the door close. If he had turned around, he would have realized that Miyavi never left the bathroom. Reita slipped his boxers down, making Miyavi go over the edge. The blonde grabbed the shower curtain, but a hand rubbed up his back, making turn and see Miyavi still there.

“What the hell?” Reita shouted. Chills went down his spine as Miyavi gently rubbed his finger along the blonde’s jaw. Reita pulled away and tried to get pass him to get to the door, but Miyavi grabbed his arm, stopping him.

 _“Let go!”_ Reita shouted trying to pull away and soon realized that he didn’t have much strength. Miyavi grabbed both Reita’s wrists, raised them and slammed his body into the wall. He quickly attacked Reita’s neck, making him gasp, and he started grinding his hips against the poor blonde. Reita moaned and shook, as he tried to pull away, but his legs began to feel weak from the feeling Miyavi’s lips on his neck. Miyavi kissed up the neck, then stared into Reita’s eyes, and started getting closer. Reita opened his mouth to yell again, but Miyavi shoved his tongue in to silence him. He moved Reita’s hands above his head and held them together with one hand as the other started venturing down the toned body. He rubbed the nipple with his thumb before pinching and twisting it. Reita moaned through the kiss from the sudden sensation. He felt Miyavi parting his legs with his knee and rubbed against him more. Miyavi’s hand went further down feeling the thin body to the hip, where he started drawing loop-de-loops towards Reita’s limp cock. The blonde flinched when the other grabbed his cock and started pumping it. The heat in his body began to rise, he started thrusting into the hand and started kissing back. His body shook but he didn’t care, he needed this release. Aoi and Uruha were right, he needed to get laid. Miyavi noticed the sudden change when the blonde’s cock began to harden and when he started kissing back. He let go of Reita’s wrists and gripped his blonde hair. Reita wrapped his arms around Miyavi’s neck and pressed his body against him. Their tongues started fighting, both cramping, but neither wanted to be submissive. They pulled away at the same time to breathe and Miyavi smiled at him.

“The bed.” He said out of breath. He grabbed one of the other’s arms, dragged him out to the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. Reita made a loud ‘oof’ when he landed, but before he could try and breath, Miyavi was attacking his lips again. Reita rubbed down Miyavi’s chest, then slipped his hands under the shirt, and slid it up to remove it. Miyavi pressed his bare chest against Reita’s, and their hands started exploring each other. Rubbing, pinching, scratching, they did it to each other as they kissed. Miyavi pulled away and got off the bed to pull his pants off. Then he grabbed the lube out of his night and got back over Reita.

“Who the hell said you were topping?” The blonde asked.

Miyavi smiled. “Like you have the strength to do anything about it.”

Reita blushed, but closed his eyes and spread his legs, giving Miyavi the perfect view. He licked his lips at the sight. He moved over Reita and started kissing his lips, then he pulled off to kiss his neck. He slowly kissed down Reita’s torso, he skipped the hips, and started sucking on the thighs. Reita finally let out his moans when Miyavi grabbed his member. He felt the hand slowly going up and down, then something wet touched it. He looked to see Miyavi slowly licking it and then he sucked down a little, distracting him from the finger entering him. Miyavi added a second finger, making Reita grasp the sheets and tighten up. The guitarist slowly moved them and scissoring them to let the other get use to the feeling. He nibbled on the cockhead before slowly swallowing him. After a while, Miyavi was going faster, sucking harder as he rammed his fingers in. Reita was moaning and bucking his hips to get more pleasure.

 _“S-so…uh…there…oh…close…Miya! Miyavi! ”_ Reita was rambling.

Miyavi stopped and smirked at the base of the cock. He slowly pulled off and pulled his fingers out, making Reita whimper from the loss.

“On your hands and knees.” Miyavi ordered. Reita turned over and raised himself with shaking limbs.

Miyavi put a few drops of lube on his aching member, making sure it lubed only enough to enter him. He spread the butt cheeks and placed his cock at the twitching entrance. Reita breathed as calmly as he could, which was not very calm since he was shaking. Miyavi pushed past the tight muscle, breaking it, but half way in, it tightened up.

“ _R-Rei baby, you need to relax.”_ Miyavi tried to keep himself from tearing Reita apart.

  _“Relax? Why don’t I shove a giant, hard cock inside your ass and tell you to relax?”_ Reita said clenching his teeth, his knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so hard.

Miyavi leaned over and started sucking on the blonde’s neck. At the same time, he also started stroking the other’s cock, and slowly, it calmed Reita down. He moaned in pain as Miyavi finished pushing all the way in. He slowly rocked his hips, sucking on Reita’s neck and pumping his cock. Miyavi sat up and got a little faster, Reita’s moans and skin slapping was music to his ears.

 _“Reita!”_ Miyavi cried as he turned the other onto his side and pulled the blonde’s leg onto his shoulder. He began the same pace, but got harder. Reita’s hands clenched the sheets, his hair is soaked with sweat, making it stick all over his face, and his mouth is parted making the moans louder. Miyavi gently lifted the blonde’s head so he could look him straight in the eyes.

_“Rei-Reita, I love you. Oh, I love you so much, for so long!”_

Reita smiled as he gripped the other’s hair and pulled him into a strong kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled even bigger.

 _“Miyavi…p-pull out.”_ Reita ordered. _“And get on your back.”_

Miyavi frowned, but obeyed, he slowly pulled out got in his back. He looked away, knowing Reita didn’t want this, knowing he didn’t love him. He was shocked when Reita sat over him.

“Rei, what are you doing?”

Reita smiled, grabbing the cock below him and took a deep breath as he pushed his full weight onto the giant cock. He screamed in pain, making Miyavi scared.

“Rei, don— _Ah!”_ Miyavi yelped when Reita raised up and slammed back down. He pushed his palms into the guitarist’s chest, riding him harder. Miyavi scratched down Reita’s chest, making him moan even louder.

 

~~Ten Minutes Later~~

 

            Melody opened the door, holding her daughter, and she walked to her daughter’s room and laid her down to nap. As she was walking out, she heard moans coming from her room. She walked down the hall and gasped when she peeked through the cracked door. Reita was riding Miyavi and her husband was pumping the blonde’s cock.

 _“Miyavi!”_ Reita yelled as he shot his warms seeds on the guitarist’s stomach.

 _“Damn it Rei! I love you!”_ Miyavi yelled as he thrusted up, coating Reita’s insides. Reita collapsed on top of him, as they tried to breathe. Melody glared at the blonde before getting her daughter and leaving the house.

Miyavi lifted Reita up and pulled his flaccid cock out, making the other whimper again. He carried the blonde to the bathroom, where the shower was still on, helped him wash up, and laid him back on the bed. Miyavi laid beside him and hugged him, but before Reita fell into a deep slumber, the blonde whispered words in Miyavi’s ears that made him extremely happy. He closed his eyes and repeated those words in his head until he fell asleep as well.

Those beautiful four words. “I love you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            “I understand.” Kai said. He, Reita, and Miyavi were in his apartment.

“Thanks.” Miyavi said, then he looked at Reita. “And thank you. I know that this will be hard, but I have a kid to take care of.”

“I know.” Reita mumbled.

“So, how are you guys going to spend time together?” Kai asked.

Miyavi sighed. “Call me when you guys take a break, I’ll take one at the same time and we’ll hide somewhere.”

Reita shook his head and Kai gave a sad smile.

‘This is going to be hard on the both of them.’ Kai thought. ‘Keeping their relationship a secret between the three of us and trying to be together as much they can.’

“I guess I’m going to head out.” Reita said standing up. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Call me doing your break.” Miyavi said kissing him. Reita shook his head, gave Kai a hug then left. Kai decided to continue chatting.

“So…how good is he in bed?”

“Eh…do we have to have this conversation?” Miyavi nervously asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, he was shocked at first, then he was really into it. He felt so good, his mouth is just amazing, you would have never guessed that he used to be straight. He moans so loud and he loves riding—” 

“Wait a minute, are you saying that Reita’s on bottom?”

“Yes he is.”

“I thought it would be you. I mean, Rei…he doesn’t even look in pain.”

“He’s good at hiding it. He was limping up to your door.”

“Wow…more details.”

“He’s a masochist. He loves it when I do it dry, he said he loves the feeling of being torn. He loves riding me and he’s really good at. He loves it fast and hard. When we first did it I was slow, but when he rode me, he was pretty rough. Then this morning, he told me to do it even rougher.”

“Wow!” Kai shouted.

“So how about you and Ruki?”

Kai smiled. “We’re weird.”

“Oh?” Miyavi smiled.

“We like using food.”

“Like bananas? I hope he doesn’t like them better than you.”

“No we haven’t used them yet.”

“Yet, is the keyword.”Miyavi giggled.

“Yes it is.”

“More details.”

Kai laughed and turned red. “Well, he likes it both slow and fast, depends on his mood. I haven’t done him dry, I’m too scared I would hurt him.”

“Well, try and if he doesn’t like it, just go back to what you usually do. Experiment.” Miyavi smiled. “I better get going.”

“Yeah, I’ll be seeing you.”

 

~~The next day~~

 

            “Let’s take a break.” Ruki said stretching.

“I agree.” Reita said.

“Okay, be back in an hour.” Kai said. Reita immediately put his bass down and walked out, calling Miyavi.

“Hello!”

“We just got on break, I have an hour.” Reita said.

“Meet me in the bathroom beside the recording studio.”

He hung up and limped to the area, then waited inside. When Miyavi opened the door, Reita closed and locked it before pulling the other into a kiss.

“I need it.” Reita said breaking the long kiss. He walked away, dropped his pants, and stuck his ass out as he leaned against the wall. Miyavi walked over with a smile and slapped the plumped ass, earning him a loud moan. He kneeled and spread the cheeks, but then his smile disappeared.

“Rei.”

“What?” Reita asked desperately.

“You’re very swollen. We really shouldn’t.”

“Please,” He whimpered. “I need it.”

Miyavi sighed. He couldn’t resist when Reita begged, so he started licking the hole.

“Stop. I want it dry.”

Miyavi sighed again. Not wanting to anger his lover, he dropped his pants and quickly entered him with his half hard cock. He stood there shivering at the instant warmth and tightness.

“Fuck me.” Reita ordered. Miyavi started going slow. _“Harder. Mmm. Faster!”_

Miyavi did as was told.

 

~~At the same time.~~

           

“Aoi?” Uruha spoke up after everyone left. “Could we go on a date tonight?”

“Sure. Where do you want to go?”

“Out to eat and to see a movie.”

“What time?” Aoi asked

“How about an hour after practice, so we can get ready.”

“Ok.”

“Also…” Uruha started, but stopped.

“What is it?”

“Could we not do _it_ tonight?”

“Why not?” Aoi asked with a shocked expression.

“I’m tired and sore.”

“Well…we can just do blowjobs until you feel better.”

“ _Is sex all you think about?”_ Uruha asked.

“No, it’s just…I’m sorry. No more sex until you want it.”

“Thank you.”

 

~~At the same time~~

 

            Kai and Ruki openly held hands walking down the hall and out in public. They went to the coffee shop down the road and sat next to each other in a booth.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Kai asked.

“Mmm…I don’t know.” Ruki scratched his head. “Let’s rent some movies and then do what we feel like.”

“Sounds good.”

Kai placed his arm on the blonde’s shoulder and pulled him close. They sat in silence, smiling about this simple, but loving date. Their food arrived, so they started talking again as they ate. To most people in the café, they were a happy, loving couple, but there was a group that didn’t see it that way. As they were talking, the group sneaked over, and without warning, poured their coffee on Ruki. He screamed, Kai started pulling the hat and jacket off his lover.

“Serves you right faggot!” One of the guys yelled as the group left. A group of employees and costumers rushed over to make sure Ruki was ok. Kai’s face became red with anger and started to run after the guys, but a young girl grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t. You’ll get in trouble.”

“Let go of me.”

“But Ruki’s fine! That’s what’s important, not getting into a fight with a group of idiots!” She yelled.

“Kai.” Ruki muttered. “I’m ok.”

The brunette walked over and rubbed the red cheek. Luckily the blonde wasn’t burned, but it still made him mad.

“People can be mean.” The girl said with a smile. “Let me get your check.”

“No, it’s okay.” Ruki said with a smile.

“Well…” the girl blushed. “I don’t want to bother you, but… could I get your autographs!”

The couple looked at each other and smiled as they shook their heads.

 

~~Back in the bathroom~~

           

            Reita was turned around, his legs wrapped around Miyavi’s waist, and was against the wall. Miyavi sucked on the blonde’s neck as he continued his rough pace.

“Akira!” He yelled, thrusting up one last time, coating the other’s insides. Reita threw his head back, hitting the wall, as shot out his seeds onto the both of them. Miyavi pulled out and helped the blonde onto his feet, then into a stall to clean up. Miyavi walked out to grab Reita’s pants, when he did, he saw drops of blood where they were standing. He sighed, but went back to his lover. As they headed towards the door, Miyavi noticed Reita limping more.

“Maybe we should slow down a bit.” Miyavi said.

“Y-you don’t like doing it with me?”

“That’s not it, it’s just, I don’t like seeing you in pain. So could we wait until your better?”

Reita looked down. “Yes. Sorry.”

Miyavi raised his head and kissed him. They made it back into the stall, Reita sat in the other’s lap, and they kissed as much as they could. They laughed when they heard people banging on the locked door, but then they would continue.

 

~~After the break was up~~

 

            Kai and Ruki returned to see both guitarist quietly sitting in different chairs. The drummer looked down at his lover and they both shrugged their shoulders.

“What’s going on?” Kai asked slowly.

“What do you mean?” Aoi asked.

“Usually, we walk into a sex scene of some sort.” The singer said.

Aoi shrugged his shoulders, both guitarists seemed upset, so the other two didn’t push them. They sat down and waited for their bassist to return, but after fifteen minutes, Kai called him.

Miyavi pulled away from the kiss when he heard Reita’s phone going off.

Reita sighed, but answered. “Hello?”

“Where are you?”Kai asked.

“In the bathroom why?”

“We’re waiting for you.”

“I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Reita sad sadly.

“Sorry.” Kai said, then hung up.

Reita started kissing the other again for another twenty minutes. They finally stopped and got up to leave, but before they walked their separate ways, Miyavi hugged the blonde.

“Melody is leaving next week to Europe for a few months. You can stay with me while she’s gone.”

Reita smiled and shook his head as they pulled from the hug. Miyavi took a quick look around before placing a peck on Reita’s lips, then he walked away. Reita smiled, caressing his lips as he limped back to the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            After practice was over, the two guitarists headed to Aoi’s place, as Kai and Ruki were leaving, the leader noticed Reita leaning against the wall.

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you at the car.” Kai whispered. Ruki saw Reita and was worried at how the bassist looked. The singer shook his head then left, so Kai walked over to his friend.

“You okay?”

Reita jolted. “Yeah. A little tired.”

“Sore?”

Reita shook his head. “I didn’t want them to see me limping.”

“Miyavi said you like it rough.” Kai said smiling.

His face got blood red.

“Miyavi and I share everything, that’s why he told me about your relationship.”

“Melody is leaving next week and Miyavi said I could stay while she’s gone.”

“That’s good.” Kai smiled. “Just be careful. Don’t make yourself sick.”

Reita smiled. “Ruki’s waiting for you.”

“True. I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

Kai left the room and headed to his car, where Ruki was leaning against. They got in and headed to the movie rental place. They got a horror, comedy, and a love story. When they got home, Kai started the movie as Ruki made some popcorn, then they sat together and watched the horror film first. Ruki kept screaming and clinging onto the brunette. It made him laugh, but then Ruki would glare at him, so Kai turned it off and replaced it with the love story. After halfway through, he leaned on Kai and started sucking on his neck. Next thing Kai knew, they were making out and removing each other’s clothes.

“Mmm. I don’t want use food this time.” Kai said.

“That’s ok.” Ruki said and went back to sucking on Kai’s chest.

“I don’t have any lube.”

Ruki smiled. “I’ll lube you up.”

He slid off the couch and spread Kai’s legs as he sat between them. He unzipped the tightening pants, letting the erection spring out. Ruki licked his lips, then started licking the cock, lapping it with saliva. He began rubbing his cloth covered cock as he continued going down on the other. Ruki stood with a smile and he dropped his pants, making Kai smile even bigger. The blonde crawled over the other as he grabbed the wet cock and he placed it his entrance. Kai grabbed Ruki’s hips and helped him go down. Ruki moaned as he was filled, this was his first time riding, but he raised up and went back down. Kai bit on Ruki’s nipples and thrusted up against him. They both started moaning, but then Kai’s phone started going on.

“ _I-ignore it!”_ Ruki ordered, so Kai did, but it kept ringing.

 _“Fuck!”_ He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. _“What?”_

 _“Kai?”_ Uruha was crying. Kai immediately stopped.

“Uruha? What’s wrong? What happened?”

Ruki looked down and stop.

_“Kai. I…I don’t what to do! I-I..ugh…”_

“Breath. Where are you?”

_“A few blocks away. Can I come over?”_

“Yes. Do you want me to meet you?”

_“No. I’ll be-be there soon.”_

“What happened?”

Uruha sniffled and for a few more minutes. _“A-Aoi…h-he…Aoi raped me!”_

“Okay, okay, breathe and get here as fast as you can. I’ll stay on the phone.”

Kai continued to talk to his friend as Ruki redressed and cleaned up their mess. It wasn’t long before there was knocking on the door and when Ruki opened it, Uruha fell onto him, making them both fall on the floor. Uruha hugged him and cried on his shoulder. They finally got him onto the couch, Kai made him some tea to try and calm him down.

“Now.” Kai said rubbing Uruha’s back. “What happened?”

Uruha sniffled some more, but took a deep breath. “It started when we left after practice.”

 

~~Earlier that day~~

 

            The two guitarist left together after practice was over. They went out to eat, but they both felt awkward, so they just stayed quiet. Neither felt like seeing a movie, so they headed home. When they entered the room, Aoi instantly pulled Uruha against his body and started kissing his neck.

“Aoi, You agreed no sex.” Uruha complained.

“You caught me on short noticed. One more time before we stop.”

“No! You agreed!”

“I didn’t think I would so horny right now.” Aoi mumbled then started sucking on the neck again.

“Am I just a sex doll to you?”

“No!”

“Then you can go without sex.” Uruha tried to get away, but Aoi pulled him closer.

“Just let me do it with you.”

_“No!”_

Aoi didn’t listen, he forced Uruha onto the ground, and starting ripping his clothes off.

“Stop it!” Uruha yelled, but Aoi shoved a piece of cloth in the honey blonde’s mouth. He pulled Uruha’s pants and boxers off, then threw them across the room. He pulled his own pants off and raised Uruha’s butt into the air. He placed his cock at the entrance and started pushing in without any lube what so ever. Uruha screamed at the sudden pain, tears rolled down his eyes, he tried to pull away, but Aoi was too strong. Aoi was doing it rough, rougher than usual. Something didn’t feel right. Aoi wasn’t acting normal. Uruha kept crying, begging for the other to stop. Aoi eventually flipped Uruha, seeing the puffy face didn’t affect him, and he even got rougher. Uruha punched the raven haired man, but Aoi grabbed both his wrist and held them down.  Uruha spat the clothe out and bit down on Aoi’s hand. The brunette slapped him and started scratching deeply into the other’s skin with his other hand.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Uruha thought. ‘He’s never done this. He’s never hurt me. He’s always kind and gently and only rough when I want him to be rough.’

 The raven haired man continued placing Uruha in different positions and kept slapping him. After the second time he came, Aoi fell over and passed out. Uruha forced his body to stand up and get into some clothes. He slipped on his shoes on and ran out dialing Kai’s number.

_“What?”_

_“Kai?”_

 

~~Back to present~~

 

            Kai covered Uruha with a blanket after he fell asleep on the couch.

“That’s not Aoi.” Ruki said.

“I know.” Kai mumbled. “We’ll talk to them both tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep.”

Ruki shook his head, so they headed to the bedroom, changed, and went to sleep. Little did they know, Aoi had no idea what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            After Kai had left the room, Reita had sighed and carefully sat down on the couch. He didn’t want to risk going home to seeing Uruha and Aoi in _the moment_ , Miyavi won’t be done for a few more hours, so he decided to get some sleep. He stared at the ceiling thinking about how Miyavi and Kai were worried about him. Maybe he does needs to calm down. He smiled, thinking about how much Miyavi cared, it made him really happy.

 

~~Two hours later~~

 

            Miyavi stretched walking down the hall to The GazettE’s studio. When he opened the door, he saw the blonde sleeping on the black couch. He quietly sat on the edge, and caressed the blonde’s cheek, making him stir a little. Reita opened his eyes and smiled up at the other. Miyavi kissed him gently on his cheek, then on the lips where Reita opened his mouth and welcomed the other’s tongue. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

“You hungry?” Miyavi asked.

“A little. Is Melody cooking?”

Miyavi shook his head yes. The blonde grunted when he sat up, but he got up all the way to his feet. Miyavi wrapped his hand around Reita’s waist, allowing him to lean on the singer’s shoulder, but when they started walking, the blonde pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

“We can’t let anyone see remember?” Reita said looking at the ground.

Miyavi sighed and shook his head. They continued walking without saying a word, when they got to their cars, they waved bye, even though they’re going to the same place. They made it to Miyavi’s house at about the same time, they saw Melody playing with the baby when they entered the house.

“Hey baby.” Melody said happily.

“Hey honey.”

Reita  watched as Miyavi walked over and picked up his daughter. He watched as his lover kissed the baby, kissed and hugged Melody. Reita felt a pain in his heart, knowing he could never have Miyavi completely to himself made him depressed. He wants to stay strong, he wants believe, and he wants Miyavi to keep loving _him_ , not that woman.

“Reita-kun.” Melody caught his attention. “Since you’ll be joining us for a while, would get some groceries for dinner tonight?”

“Sure. What would you like?”

Melody smiled and handed him a long list. “I need all of these things, please get them all.”

“I’ll go and help you.” Miyavi said, starting to get up.

Melody faked another smile. “I need you here. I want you to spend more time with our daughter.”

“It’s ok Miyavi, I’ll get it all.” The blonde said with a sad smile. “I’ll be back soon.”

The other two shook their heads, then Reita walked back out and left.

 

~~Hour and a half later~~

 

            Reita grabbed some of the bags from his car, then walked in the house, and gasped when he saw them making out on the couch.

“I-I’m back.” He mumbled, but it was loud enough to catch their attentions. “I’ll get the other bags.”

He quickly walked out and wiped his watery eyes. ‘Why am I crying? They’re married. It’s normal for them to be doing that. He still loves me, I know it. I know it. I hope.’

He finished bringing the groceries in, they were still making out, but Miyavi finally broke away to take the bags to the kitchen. Reita sat down as Melody and Miyavi started cooking in the kitchen. He sat there watching the baby, and he saw Miyavi’s lips. She had Melody’s eyes, Miyavi’s nose, her hands and his feet.

‘Miyavi has a family. What am I doing? I’m going to destroy it. I’m going to destroy his happiness, Melody’s happiness, and even this little girl’s happiness. I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be with Miyavi.’

Reita eyes got wide when he realized that he was crying. He quickly wiped them away and looked into the kitchen, where he saw the two _real_ lovers playing around. Melody was pushing against him, kissing and hugging him. He was doing the same with a big smile. The blonde stood up and wiped his eyes, making sure his tears were gone, then he walked to the kitchen.

“Sorry. I need to head home.” He mumbled looking down, not seeing Miyavi’s smile disappeared.

“I thought you were staying a few days.” Melody said in a fake sweet voice.

“Yeah um…I should head back.” He said then walked back out. He grabbed his suitcase and quickly left the house, but before he opened the car door, Miyavi grabbed his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” Reita shook as he felt his eyes watering back up.

“You’ve been crying. I’m sorry that you have to see that, but none of its real. I promise.”

When he blonde turned around, Miyavi pulled him into a very passionate kiss, more passionate than when he was kissing his wife. Reita pulled him closer, they deepened the kiss as they started rubbing their hands on each other. Miyavi pushed the other into the car and forced his hand down the blonde’s pants. Reita moaned as he felt the hand wrap around his length and started pumping it. Miyavi pulled Reita’s head back into a kiss, barely letting his moans get out. The blonde started thrusting into the hand as he felt himself getting harder and harder.

“I love you.” Miyavi said between pecks.

 _“Me too. Ah! I…I love you!”_ Reita yelped and the other smiled as he got faster. He pressed his lips against the blonde as the thrusts got harder. Reita pulled from the kiss, thrusting against Miyavi as he came. He breathed hard as Miyavi pulled his hand out and started licking the semen off his fingers. Reita joined in cleaning his hand, they were in their own world. They didn’t even noticed that Melody was watching from the window, gritting her teeth and clenching the curtain. She took a deep breath and smiled, remembering the plan she had made.

“Are you still going?” Miyavi asked.

Reita sighed. “I don’t know.”

Miyavi kissed him. “How about know?”

“I guess.”

Miyavi grabbed the suitcase and led him back in. Melody had made her way back to the kitchen and had starting cooking again. Miyavi stayed in the living room with Reita, giving the blonde attention along with his baby. Melody would peep in and watch them flirt with each other.

Miyavi leaned on Reita’s shoulder and whispered. “I wish this was _our_ baby.”

Reita’s face turned red and he punched the other’s arm, making him laugh.

“it’s done!” Melody called. They walked to the table and started eating.

 

~~The next morning.~~

 

            Reita was awoken by an annoying ringing noise, then realized that it was his phone. He grabbed it with a limp arm and flipped it open.

“Mmm…hello?”

“Reita I need your help.” Aoi had called.

“What is it?”

“I did something horrible to Uruha. I tried calling, but he won’t answer. I tried Kai and Ruki, but they’re not answering either.”

“What did you do?”

“ _I hurt him. I hurt him really bad.”_ Aoi started crying.

“Where are you?”

_“My place.”_

“I’ll be there in a little bit.” Reita said then hung up. He wrote a note for Miyavi, changed, then left.

 

~~Twenty minutes later at Aoi’s~~

 

            Reita knocked on the guitarist’s door, when he opened, the blonde saw his friend’s face swollen and red. He had been crying for a while. Reita walked in, took his shoes off and sat down with the other.

“Tell me what happened.” Reita said sternly.

“We…” He took a deep breath. “We went out to eat. On the way back, I was starting to feel weird, hot. When we got here, I felt so horny, and I don’t know why. I tried to hold back, but it was like my body had a mind of its own. I couldn’t control it and I don’t know what happened. When I woke up this morning… _memories flashed through my head. I raped him. I hurt him. I, I, I ugh…”_ He broke down on Reita’s shoulder.

Reita patted his back, trying to make him feel better.

_“I hurt all over! I keep puking! I…I don’t know what to do!”_

“Shh…calm down.”

_“But, but…Uruha hates me!”_

Almost automatically, there was someone knocked on the door. Reita got up and was surprised when he opened the door.

“Reita?” Both Uruha and Kai said.

“What are you doing here?” Kai asked.

“Aoi’s been calling you. When you didn’t answer, he called me.” Reita asked.

“Oh, I see he had to get someone on his side!” Uruha shouted angrily.

 _“Uru?”_ Aoi asked, still crying. He stood up. _“I…I”_

 _“Shut up!”_ The honey blonde yelled.

“Let’s get inside.” Ruki said pushing everyone in.

They all fell into a deathly silence. Aoi sniffled, trying to stop crying.

“…Uru.” Aoi whimpered. “I—”

“Shut up!” Uruha shouted.

Aoi flinched.

“You bastard.” The honey blonde spoke up. “You did that to me! You… _you…Why?”_ He fell to his knees and started crying.

 _“Sorry. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t—”_ Aoi shook, then just puked up his empty stomach.

Kai, Ruki, and Reita watched in fear as their two guitarists broke down in front of their eyes. They were scared, they didn’t know what to do. Aoi slowly walked over to the honey blonde and went to touch his cheek, but Uruha punched him right in the face, making him fall onto his back. He got on top of Aoi and started punching him. Luckily the other three got him off before he caused too much damage.

“Reita, take Uruha home.” Kai ordered. Reita shook his head and pulled Uruha to his feet, then dragged him out. Kai pulled Aoi off the floor and onto the couch as Ruki made them all coffee.

“Ok, tell me everything.” Kai ordered. “And I mean everything, what restaurant, what you ate. Everything!”

 

~~Reita’s and Uruha’s apartment~~

 

            Reita dragged the hysteric Uruha in and made him sit down. The honey blonde cried on the other’s already wet shoulder.

“You should have let him explain.”Reita said calmly.

 _“Don’t tell me you’re taking his side!”_ Uruha yelled, pulling away.

“He told me what happened—”

_“Did he say he raped me?”_

“Yes. I could tell he felt horrible. He said he didn’t realize what he was doing. Then he remembered little by little this morning.”

_“Oh, good, he felt bad! How do you think I feel? Oh wait you can’t! You’ve never been raped.”_

“No, but in your case you need to listen to him. He loves you and you love him.”

_“What do you know about love? Your relationships are always physical.”_

“You don’t know anything!” Reita started raising his voice. “I do love someone!”

“Oh yeah, who?”

Reita bit his tongue and looked down at the floor.

“See, nobody! You don’t love someone nor do you have someone that loves you!”

Reita shook. Tears streamed down his face and dripped onto the floor. Uruha suddenly felt a surge of guiltiness flow through his body.

“Rei.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean…”

Reita shook his head and kept it down as he rushed to his room. Uruha flinched when the blonde slammed his bedroom door. He stood there with wide eyes, wide mouth and more tears fell. Not because he was raped. Not because he was mad at Aoi. He was mad because he just hurt his best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Uruha kept knocking on Reita’s door, trying to apologize, but the blonde was curled up under his blanket thinking. Thinking about how this is going to work with Miyavi. He couldn’t even tell his best friend that they were dating.

‘This relationship only started a few days and it’s already too hard.’ Reita thought. ‘Miyavi’s heart only has room for Melody and their daughter. I shouldn’t take that away from them. I don’t deserve it. My relationships are and should always be physical. I need to end it with Miyavi.’

He giggled a little. ‘Who would love me anyways? I can’t cook, I sit on my ass all the time, I always sleep in, I’m hard to get close to, I’m not—’

_Bang! Bang!_

“Come on Rei, I’m sorry!” Uruha’s voice was muffled.

 “Leave me alone.” The blonde whispered.

Uruha didn’t hear him and kept banging on the door, until his hand started blistering up, so he had to stop. He sighed and walked to his room, where he plopped down his bed. He pulled Aoi’s pillow into a hug and started some thinking of his own.

‘We didn’t eat before we started drinking and we did drank a lot. Maybe I didn’t fight and I thought I did. I’m so confused. I do love him. It started physical, but two weeks ago I told him I loved him during sex. He felt so happy and since then he’s told me that he loves me too. We do love each other. Reita’s right. I should have listened to his side.’

Uruha sighed as he curled up into a ball. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 

~~Kai’s place.~~

 

            “What to do?” Kai sighed as he sat on his couch.

“Aoi hurt him for no reason. He even admitted to it. I say we do want he said to do.”

“No! We are not kicking him out of the band.”

“He said he should quit and you know what? He should.”

“Ruki!” Kai yelled.

“He _raped_ Uruha. Anyone of us could be next! He should leave or should we call the police instead?”

Kai stood up with a red face. “ _The hell is wrong with you?”_

 _“Me? That asshole! Raped! Uru-ha! He’s the fucked up one!”_ Ruki yelled back.

_“He said he didn’t know what happened!”_

_“Yet he has memories of it! He’s lying!”_

_“They had several beers. They got drunk.”_

“Why are defending a rapist?” Ruki asked calmly.

“I’m defending a friend.”

“Who’s a rapist. I’m sorry Kai, but I can’t be around anyone who could defend a piece of shit like that.”

 _“Your friend is a piece of shit?”_ Kai yelled. _“Then what am I?”_

Ruki got speechless.

_“I defend him and he’s shit. So what am I? Am I shit as well? Is this relationship shit?”_

“Kai, stop it!” Ruki shouted, tears filling his eyes.

_“Get out! You don’t want to get dirtied by this piece of shit.”_

“Kai!”

 _“Your friend is shit because he made a drunken mistake. I defend him so I’m shit._ So get out!”

Ruki wiped his eyes, slipped his shoes on and ran out the door. Kai fell back on the couch and let the tears he was holding out.

“What’s happening to us? We’re falling apart.” He asked himself. After a little crying, few hours of cooking, he decided to call everyone and tell them to be at practice tomorrow. When he called Uruha, he told him to call Ruki and tell him to come tomorrow. After that, he took a long bath, then went to bed. None of them knew that they all felt depressed that night.

 

~~The Next Day~~

 

            Kai was first to arrive at the studio, then Uruha entered and sat on the couch. When Ruki came in, Kai diverted his eyes to the floor and the singer sat on the couch beside the honey blonde. After thirty minutes, Aoi finally showed up and he kept his head down as he walked in. His eyes were black and there were bags under them, like he hasn’t slept since the incident. Ruki snorted and glared at the raven haired man. Uruha kept his gaze away.

“Reita said he would be late today.” Kai broke the silence. “Since we can’t get started, we should talk.”

“Tsk. I’m not talking to _him_.” Ruki said scowling at Aoi.

Aoi flinched when he heard our singer.

“Well, you don’t need to.”The drummer snapped. “Him and Uruha should talk.”

Uruha looked at the two lovers and knew something was up between them.

“Like they have anything to talk about. Uruha _should_ be calling the police on this rapist.”

 _“I didn’t mean to do it!”_ Aoi cried out. His whole body was shaking, tears were dripping from his face, and his fists were clenched.  _“I didn’t. I’m sorry!”_

 Uruha stood up and opened his mouth, but Ruki stood up too.

“Why should he forgive you?”

 _“Ruki!”_ Kai yelled. _“Stop it! Let them talk!”_

“ _Why? So he can rape him again?”_

 _“Stop it!”_ Aoi begged hitting his head with his fists.

“ _Stop.”_ Uruha shouted. Soon the room was filled arguments and yelling. Nothing could be heard because their voices were overlapping. Kai and Ruki got into each other’s faces. Uruha tried to pull them apart, and Aoi was begging them to stop. Kai said something and suddenly Ruki slapped him across the face. Kai grabbed his shoulder and started shaking the singer. Uruha and Aoi worked together to pull him off, then the yelling started all over again. Uruha walked next to Aoi and grinned a little, but then they went back to stop Kai and Ruki’s fight.

 _“Enough!”_ Their manager had walked in. _“Is this why none of you have been answering your phones?”_

None of the members answered and heavy breathes filled the room.

“Get your asses calmed down, then get down to the hospital. Reita’s been in an accident.”

All four of their eyes went wide open. They instantly stopped arguing and followed the manager out of the room. A few other bands were staring at the group with worried expressions, but they ignored them and got into a company van, then left.

            When they arrived, they saw Miyavi  holding his daughter in the waiting room. His makeup was smeared, like he was crying, and his shirt had some blood on it. The group sat next to him.

Kai patted his friend’s back. “What happened?”

Miyavi placed his head on Kai’s shoulder and cried. _“It’s my fault!”_

 

~~Earlier~~

 

            Reita decided to go through with his plan. After he got ready, he called Kai and told him that he would be late, then he headed over to Miyavi’s. When he knocked on the door, Melody answered with a snotty smile. 

“What do you want?” She asked.

“I need to speak with Miyavi. Is he home?”

“Yes. Why? Are you here to steal him from me some more?”

Reita’s eyes got wide.

“I know what you’ve been doing you piece of shit. You’re a noseless freak. An ugly creature. You’re trying to steal him from me and his daughter. You could never take our place. You can’t have his kids, you can’t give him the pleasure I do, and he’ll never love you like he loves me. I’ll always be first.”

“Is Miyavi here?” Reita asked again

“Yeah, what’s up?” Miyavi shouted coming down the stairs. Melody rolled her eyes and walked away.

“Is there somewhere we could speak without her hearing?” The blonde whispered. The other shook his head and waved for him to follow. They walked up the stairs to Miyavi’s study and locked the door.

“So what’s up?”

Reita looked him in the eyes. “Let’s break up.”

Miyavi’s eyes got wide. _“What?”_

“Let’s face it. The idea was nice, but we shouldn’t have started this.”

“What? Reita, I love you.”

“You love my body. I always have physical relationships. This was just another one, so let’s just stop while we’re ahead.”

“No! You love me. You said that you did!”

“I lied.”

Miyavi stood up and grabbed Reita’s shoulders. “You’re lying now. I know it’s hard—”

 “No you don’t! When I think of us, Melody comes in the picture. You sleep with her every night. You smiled and laugh with her.”

“I do that with you too.”

“That’s the point!” Reita squeezed his eyes shut. “You treat us the same! You can’t love us both! You have to choose one of us…and it should be Melody. You two have a kid, she loves you and they need you.”

“Rei—”

“She’ll always be first. It was fun.” The blonde wiped his eyes. “Let’s still be friends. I have to go. We have a meeting today.”

He turned to walk away, but Miyavi the blonde’s arm and turned him around. He pulled Reita into a kiss and held his head so he wouldn’t pull away. Reita started crying, but kissed back. Miyavi hugged him tightly around the waist so he wouldn’t get away when he pulled from the kiss.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He whispered. “I love you.”

Reita let a few tears run down his face and he started shaking his head. “No!”

He pulled away from Miyavi and ran out the room, leaving the other in a bit of shock. Reita ran down the stairs, but was stopped when Melody stood in front on the door.

“He’ll never be yours. You’re worthless. Get out you noseless freak and never show that filthy body of yours around here or my husband again.” After she said that, she moved from the door. Reita swung the door open and walked out. Melody smiled, but it disappeared when she saw Miyavi coming down the steps.

“Reita-kun just left.”

Miyavi walked out with Melody behind him.

“Reita!”Miyavi shouted, but right when the blonde turned around, Melody turned the singer’s head and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Reita gripped his chest and started running, not paying attention.

 _‘See you asshole! She’s the one you love!’_ He thought.

  _“Reita, Stop! Don’t!”_ Miyavi yelled.

Car horn went off, Reita opened his eyes and the last thing he saw was a white car.

 

~~Hospital~~

 

            Kai wiped Miyavi’s eyes. “It’s not your fault.”

_“But—”_

“It’s not. Your Fault.”

_“He was having a hard time with this relationship and he broke up with me. I tried to get him back but, he just kept walking. I yelled for him to stop.”_

“Wait,” Uruha interrupted. “Broke up? Were you two dating?”

  _“It was supposed to be a secret.”_

“I guess I made it worse for you guys.” The honey blonde said.

 _“What do you_ …mean?” Miyavi was catching his breath.

Uruha told him how he took his anger out on his best friend. Then they all looked at each other. The past few days they have been doing nothing, but fighting. Nothing but anger was in the group. Uruha sighed, he grabbed Aoi’s hand and laid his head on the brunette’s shoulder. Ruki leaned on Kai and hugged his arm. It pissed all of them off that one them had to get hurt for them to come together like this again. Miyavi was shaking so bad, Kai had to feed the baby so he would drop her.

“Why isn’t Melody here or at least taking care of her for you?” Uruha asked.

Miyavi’s brow furrowed. “She’s been hurting him. I realized this when I ran to his body. I was lifting him in my arms and yelled at Melody to call the police, but she just stood there with a smirk on her face. The driver was already calling though. _His head was bleeding. He wouldn’t wake up and she just watched with a smirk!”_

“Calm down.” Kai repeated in his ear and started rubbing his back. Miyavi finally calmed down and the others stayed quiet, hoping, praying for their friend to be ok. After a while, a doctor walked through the double doors and walked to them. They jumped up to their feet.

“Is he ok?” Miyavi asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            The doctor held a blank expression as he walked to the group and when they stood up.

“Is he ok?” Miyavi asked.

The doctor sighed. “Surprisingly, he doesn’t have any broken bones. He has a few scratches and bruises. We didn’t see any brain damage on the MRI, but he skull was fractured. After he wakes up, we’ll run some more tests.”

“So he’s ok?” Kai asked.

“Physically yes, but like I said we’ll have to run more tests on his brain when he wakes up.”

“Thanks.” Miyavi mumbled. “Can we see him?”

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Don’t wake him up.”

They followed him through the double doors and to a dim room. They walked in and saw their friend peacefully sleeping. Some of his blonde hair was on his face, shielding one of his closed eyes and part of the bandaged that was wrapped around his head. A bruise had formed down to his cheek. Miyavi sat in the chair next to the bed and grabbed the blonde’s hand. The only noise in the room was the heart monitor, everyone was trying to hold in their emotions.

Miyavi kissed Reita’s hand. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Uruha bit his lip, thinking of the last thing he told Reita, he felt like shit. He wished he had never said those things, Reita was just trying to help him and all he did was take his anger out on the blonde. He looked at Aoi. He saw the bags under the brunette’s eyes, he wasn’t wearing make-up,  and he saw the emptiness in Aoi’s eyes. He quickly turned and walked out. Ruki watched the blonde and looked at Kai, who also saw.

“Aoi.”Ruki whispered. “Talk to him.”

Aoi’s eyes got wide, but he shook his head and walked out to find the honey blonde walking towards the exit. He followed him all the way outside and realized that Uruha was going to leave, so he grabbed his arm. Uruha turned around, showing his tears to the other.

“I-I’m sorry.” Aoi mumbled letting go and looking down. “They wanted me to get you. Don’t leave. Reita needs you.”

“I yelled at him. I told him that nobody loved him. He doesn’t need a jerk like me.”

“You’re not a jerk. Reita knows those words weren’t for him, they were for me. He needs you to help him with Miyavi. He needs Kai, Ruki, and you especially because I won’t be around.”

“What? Why?” Uruha shouted.

Aoi smiled. “After Reita wakes up, I’m leaving the band.”

_“What? You can’t!”_

“I have to. This way I won’t hurt you anymore. You’ll smile again.”

Uruha’s eyes got wide and more tears came out, but Aoi gently swiped them away with his thumb. He pulled the honey blonde into a tight hug.

“I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you’ll forgive me someday.” The brunette kissed Uruha’s cheek.

“I’ll never forgive you,” Uruha started. Aoi smiled as he let go of the blonde and he turned to walk away, but Uruha grabbed his arm, making him turn back. “You didn’t let me finish. I’ll never forgive you, if you leave the band. _If you leave me! I’ll never forgive you!”_

Uruha cried against Aoi’s chest. Aoi squeezed him into a tight hug and kept whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over into the other’s ear.

“Don’t leave.” Uruha mumbled after a while of crying.

“But I hurt you.”

“We were drunk.”

“No we weren’t.” Aoi said pulling back.

“Well, I’m saying we were, but promise me that you’ll never hurt me again.”

“I promise.”

Uruha smiled and kissed the brunette’s lips. Tears ran down Aoi’s face as he kissed back and tightened his hug.

            They finally stopped and wiped each other’s eyes, then headed back to their friend’s room. They walked in and saw the other three still sitting by their sleeping bassist. Miyavi was mumbling something in Reita’s ear that none of the others could hear. Ruki was still glaring at Aoi, but he looked back at Reita. Kai looked up at them with hopeful eyes and they smiled at him, grabbing each other’s hands.

“Excuse me.” A nurse walked in. “Visiting hours are over. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Ah, we just walked all the way back here.” Uruha complained, earning a snicker from the nurse.

“I’m sorry. Come back early tomorrow morning and you’ll be able to stay longer.”

They shook their heads so she left them to say bye to their friend.

“We’ll see you tomorrow Rei.” Kai whispered.

Miyavi kissed the blonde’s lips and whispered. “Please wake up tomorrow. Good night, I love you.”

After that, they each said their goodbyes and walked out. Kai helped Miyavi sit the baby in his car as the others got in their cars and headed home.

“Does Melody know anything?” Kai asked.

“I don’t know. _Damn it! I wish I had never slept with that woman!”_ Miyavi shouted a little too loud.

“Then why did you?”

“I got drunk, remember? I thought she was Reita.”

“I never understood how you got those two mixed up.”

“I mixed my drinks.”

“Ah, that explains it. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” Kai said walking to his car.

“Yeah, see you.”

Miyavi got in his car and headed out.

 

~~Miyavi’s House~~

 

            Miyavi quietly walked in, trying not to wake his sleeping daughter, he took her to her room and laid her down. He walked in the kitchen and saw Melody sipping a glass of wine at the table.

“Baby’s asleep.” Miyavi said getting a beer out.

“Where have you been?” She asked.

“Where do you think? I’ve been at the hospital making sure my friend is ok.”

“So how is the whore?”

“ _Excuse me?_ Don’t you dare call him a whore again!”

“Whatever. It’s not like I care anyways. What I do care about is if he’s staying here or not after he gets out. I will not be taking care of a pathetic guy like him before I leave.”

“Stop talking bad about him damn it! He was hit by a freaking car, he’ll need help for a few days!”

_“That’s what his friends should be doing! Not you!”_

Before he could yell back, the baby started crying, and Miyavi rubbed his eyes as he turned to walk to the room. He lifted her out of her crib and started singing to her.

“If only he was your mother instead of her.” Miyavi whispered then giggled. “But, I guess if he was a woman I wouldn’t be interested in him would I?”

He sat the sleeping child in her crib and kissed her forehead.

 

~~Aoi’s place~~

 

            Uruha had followed Aoi home and now they were talking over tea.

“Was you in a lot of pain?” Aoi asked.

Uruha smiled. “A little, but I’m fine now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry. I already forgave you.”

“I know, but…” He looked down.

The honey blonde raised Aoi’s head. “But what?”

“I still haven’t forgave myself.”

Uruha tried, but he couldn’t contain his laughter.

“What so funny?”

“You sounded so cute when you said that. In total honesty, stop blaming yourself. It was the alcohol.”

“But we weren’t—”

Uruha had plugged his ears and started shouting. “La La La La La.”

Aoi raised an eyebrow and smiled. When the other saw, he stopped and glomped the brunette onto his back. He straddled the brunette and leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed Aoi’s wrists and brought the brunettes hands to his ass. Aoi squeezed the plumped cheeks as their kiss deepened. He rubbed up and down Uruha’s thighs as he grinded up against the honey blonde. Uruha smiled through the kiss. He felt really happy like this. He really didn’t care about what had happen a few days ago, he felt right doing this. Aoi was very nervous. He didn’t want to hurt the other again, but he did want to love him the right way.

 

~~The Next Day~~

 

            Miyavi was walking through the hospital doors when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned and saw a smiling Kai walking in with him. They stayed in silence as they made their way to Reita’s room, but when they got there, they saw him gone.

“What?” Kai asked. They looked at each other then looked around.

“He woke up earlier.” Ruki caught their attention. He had walked down the hall to them. “They’re running a few tests on him. They said we could wait in his room.”

They shook their heads and walked in. Miyavi sat in the same chair, Kai and Ruki still weren’t talking to each other, so they faced opposite directions. Miyavi was confused, but he didn’t want to get involved.

“Where’s Uruha and Aoi?” Miyavi had to break the silence.

“Aoi probably raped Uruha again.”

 _“Ruki!”_ Kai yelled.

“Eh?” Miyavi was very confused.

 

~~Aoi’s place~~

 

            Aoi woke up naked in his bed. He looked over and smiled when he saw Uruha naked, still sleeping. He grabbed the blanket that was thrown off the bed the night before, and covered the both of them up. Uruha stirred a little before opening his eyes and he smiled when he saw the other beside him. He scooted close to Aoi and snuggled up against him as the brunette wrapped his arms around the honey blonde. Aoi kissed his forehead and started rubbing the other’s back

“Love you.” Uruha mumbled.

“Love you too.”

They started kissing again, but then both their phones started going off.

“Kai.” Aoi said reading his screen.

“Ruki’s calling me.”

They looked at each other and started laughing.

“I’ll answer.” Uruha said. “Hello?”

“Hey, you on your way?” Ruki asked.

“Um…we just woke up. We’ll be there in a little bit.”

“We?”

“Yeah I’m at Aoi’s.”

“What? _Why?”_ Ruki shouted.

“Because I wanted to. Is that a problem?”

“He raped you!”

“No he didn’t. We were drunk.”

“Listen if he threaten you to say that just come out with it. We’ll protect you.”

“Ruki, he didn’t threaten me. If anything he wanted to get away from me because he thought I hated him.”

“I never told you that.” Aoi whispered.

“I just don’t want him to hurt you again.” Ruki said sadly.

“I know, but he promised that he wouldn’t hurt me again. If he does, then I’ll handle it.” The honey blonde smiled at Aoi. “Anyways, well be there soon.”

“Fine. See you.”He hung up.

Aoi kissed the blonde’s cheek and received a smile from the small gesture.

 

~~Back at the Hospital~~

 

            Ruki hung up the phone and turned to see Kai staring at him with sad eyes. If only he knew what the brunette was thinking about, then he wouldn’t have glared and turned his back on him. Kai blinked a few times to stop the tears. The way Ruki talked to Uruha was so much softer than when they talk. It was filled with compassion and love. Kai felt as if Ruki never loved him, that he loved Uruha instead.

“Kai?” Miyavi caught his attention. “You ok?”

He smiled. “I’m fine. Just anxious to see Reita. I just hope he’s ok.”

“Me too.”

“Here he comes.” Ruki said moving away from the door. They all stood up as a nurse rolled in their conscious friend.

“Reita?” Miyavi smiled.

The blonde smiled back, but it wasn’t at Miyavi, it was towards Kai and Ruki. He stood up and walked to his bed, then the nurse left. Kai sat on the bed and pulled Reita into a gentle hug.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” The brunette whispered.

Ruki felt a pain in heart. ‘Why do I feel like this when I see him hugging another man?’ He thought.

“Rei?” Miyavi whispered.

“Why are you here?” Reita’s tone changed.

“Reita—”

“It’s over Miyavi. We’re done.”

“No! Please Akira don’t do this to me.” Miyavi’s voice shook.

_“Just get out!”_

They were all shocked by his outburst.

“Fine, I’ll leave, but I won’t give up on getting you back.” He walked to the door. “I love you.”

After he left, Reita pulled Kai closer and started crying on his shoulder. Ruki felt his anger build up watching how Kai comforted him. How Kai gently touched him, gently talked to him, and how he was completely ignoring the singer was pissing him off.

“What happened?” Aoi asked walking in.

Out of nowhere, Ruki rushed passed them, leaving the two guitarist even more confused.

“Uruha, would you go see what’s wrong with him?” Kai asked.

Uruha shook his head and went after the shorter blonde. He finally caught up with him at the snack machines, where he was just standing there.

“What’s wrong Ru?” Uruha asked grabbing his shoulder. When the short turned around, Uruha saw tears going down his face. “What’s wrong?”

Ruki giggled wiping the tears away. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not if made you cry. What is it?”

“I just felt so angry and so sad when I saw Kai comforting Reita. He was being so gentle. That gentleness is for me only!”

Uruha laughed a little. “Is our dear singer jealous?”

Ruki’s face turned red, which made Uruha laugh some more.

“Come here.” Uruha opened his arms. Ruki smiled and hugged the taller blonde. “You know, Aoi and I love each other.  I’ve seen how much he cares about me. I mean he was willing to quit so I could be happy again. I love him so much, that one drunken mistake won’t make me hate him. I’ve forgiven him, so please, will you too? For me?”

Ruki sighed. “Fine, but if he hurts you again, I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Deal.” Uruha mumbled. They hugged tighter for a few minutes before letting go and they smiled at each other.

 

~~The room~~

 

            Reita pulled back and wiped his eyes. “S-sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Kai said. Aoi sat down in Miyavi’s chair and gave the blonde a hug too.

“So what’s wrong?” Aoi asked.

“Why did you break up with Miyavi?” Kai added.

“What? You broke up with Miyavi?” The guitarist stared at Reita surprised.

“It was too hard.” Reita said then tears started coming down again. “ _It was too hard watching him and Melody being together.”_

This time he pulled Aoi into a hug and started crying on him.

Kai gave a sad smile. “I’m going to find those two. I’ll be right back.”

Aoi shook his head, then went back to patting the blonde’s back as Kai left the room. The brunette went the direction Ruki ran to, but when walked a little ways, he felt his heart stop. He saw Ruki and Uruha hugging each other. Ruki had that loving smile on his face, Uruha was smiling a little, but was looking at the wall, waiting for the hug to end. At that moment, Kai felt so used, so worthless, but he walked away, back to Reita’s room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Two days after the accident, they released Reita from the hospital and he went home to his apartment. Uruha and Aoi promised to have sex only at Aoi’s so Reita could rest. Ruki and Kai haven’t talked since the two guitarists got back together and Miyavi hasn’t made his next move to get Reita back. He decided to talk to the only person who could help.

“So what’s up?” Kai asked as they sat at Miyavi’s dining table.

“I can’t think of anything. Will you help me get Rei back?”

“I want to. I really do, but I have my own problems I need to deal with.”

“Ruki?” Miyavi asked.

Kai shook his head. Miyavi shook his head too and sighed. They sat there drinking their tea in silence and tried to avoid eye contact with each other.

“Everything is turning into shit.” Kai mumbled.

“Give it time. It’ll work out.”

Kai smiled, hoping for it to be true, then and idea popped into his head. “I have a plan that might help you.”

Miyavi’s eyes glistened with hope.

 

~~The Next Day~~

 

            “You sure you’ll be all right?” Aoi asked Reita, whose still laying on his bed.

“I’ll be fine.”

“K. Call if you need anything.” Uruha added.

Uruha closed the bedroom door and led Aoi out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

He sighed. “I hoped this works.”

“Me too.” Aoi whispered.

 

~~Thirty minutes later~~

 

            Constant knocking at the door woke Reita up from his slumber. At first he forgot that Uruha had left, but then he remembered that he was alone. He slowly made his way to the door and when he answered it, he tried to close it, but the other’s foot caught the door.

“What do you want?” Reita asked looking away.

Miyavi smiled. “You said when you broke up with me that you still wanted to be friends and Uruha called me to keep an eye on you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Uruha doesn’t care, he told me to stay until they got back.”

Reita sighed.

“I’ve also been very worried. You haven’t talked to me and I’ve been wanting to know how you’re doing.”

The blonde’s eyes got wide, he felt a little guilty for not letting him know how he was doing. They were still friends so he should have told him, right? Reita kept his gaze down opening the door for the other to enter. Miyavi smiled. The plan was working…so far.

“Have you ate?” Miyavi asked.

“No.”

“I’ll order some pizza then.”

“No, it’s ok.” Reita mumbled sitting on the couch.

Miyavi sat next to him. “Sorry to inform you, but neither of us can cook and you need to eat.”

“True, but I’m not very hungry.”

Miyavi looked at him sad eyes, but called in the pizza anyways. He made them both some tea and sat next to the blonde.

“You know, Ruki and Kai are having some troubles.”

“They need to handle it themselves.”

“Rei…Kai is very smart, but there are things he can’t do alone. He’s new at love, I mean hell, we all are. Kai needs help. For once, he doesn’t know what to do.”

Reita sighed. “I don’t think I can help.”

Miyavi sighed and decided to keep his mouth shut.

            The pizza finally arrived ten minutes later, they ate, then sat back down on the couch and started watching tv. Miyavi looked over and saw Reita struggling to keep his eyes open. The pain medicine he took early made him very sleepy. Miyavi closed his eyes to remember what Uruha told him last night.

_‘After he takes his medicine, wait ten minutes then offer to help him to bed. He’ll have trouble walking, so he’ll be leaning on you, then he’ll pull you on the bed with him. He’ll snuggle up with you. Use that time to tell him you love him and give him the sex he desperately needs.’_

 Miyavi looked at the clock and sighed. “Do you want me to help you get to your bed?”

“Mmm? No, I…” Reita mumbled the rest. He tried to stand up, but swayed a little so Miyavi jumped to his feet and held him. The blonde leaned against him as they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Miyavi leaned over to lay him down, but Reita grabbed the singer’s neck and pulled him along, making him fall onto the blonde. He sighed raising up. He smiled covering the bassist up with the black blanket, he rubbed Reita’s cheek then gave a small kiss on his lips.

“I could never do something you don’t want me to do. I’ll give you your space, but I know you still love me, so please, hurry up and come back to me.”Miyavi whispered before stealing another kiss and then leaving the room. He leaned against the wall and started laughing. “So much for the plan.”

            Reita felt warmth against his body. He slowly opened his eyes, his head was against a naked chest, his arms was wrapped around the body and arms were wrapped around his. He looked up and saw Miyavi sleeping on some white pillows. Reita smiled and rubbed his head against the chest, but then there was a ringing noise. Reita opened his eyes again, this time he was in his bed, in the dark, and alone. His phone rang again, and made him realize that it was a dream. He sighed sitting up.

“Miyavi.” He whispered. He phone continued to ring, so he answered.

“Hello?”

“How you feeling?” Uruha asked.

“Ok, I was taking a nap.”

“Oh my bad. I’ll leave you to your sleep then. I’ll see you later, bye.” He hung up before Reita could say anything. The blonde sat his phone aside and looked at the empty side of his bed. He felt so alone. So cold. He wrapped his body with blanket to try and get warm, but he felt even colder. After a while, he got out of the covers and walked out holding himself as he shivered. He heard the tv on and as he made his way to the living room, he saw Miyavi sitting on the couch watching tv. The singer turned and saw Reita shaking.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, standing up.

“S-so cold.”

Miyavi made him sit on the couch, then he went to get Reita’s blanket and when he returned to find the blonde curled up in a ball. He wrapped Reita up, but the blonde wouldn’t stop shaking. Miyavi sat next to him and started rubbing Reita’s head. Reita felt that same warmth from his dream. He grabbed the hand and kept it there. He crawled out of the blanket and onto Miyavi’s lap, then crawled up, making him fall on his back.

“Um…Rei?”

“S-so warm.” Reita mumbled, snuggling against him. Miyavi grabbed the blanket and covered them back up. Miyavi squeezed him, not wanting to let go, but he knows Reita won’t let him stay like this. Miyavi looked down and saw Reita sleeping. He wasn’t shaking anymore, so Miyavi carefully lifted him and moved out from under him. He turned and grabbed his phone to call Uruha to come back, so he could leave.

“…vi.”

He heard after closing his phone and turned to see Reita rubbing his eyes.

“You ordering more pizza?”

“Uh…no. I called Uruha and told him to come back early.”

“You’re leaving?” Reita asked in a sad voice.

“Yea—”

“Don’t!”

Miyavi stared at him in shock.

 The blonde sat up and held himself. “I-I tried… _I tried dealing with it. It’s too hard.”_

“I know and I’ve thought about it. I’m going to leave you alone. I don’t want to see you in pain anymore. I don’t want to see you cry again because of me. I’m sorry.”

_“Then don’t leave! I’m tired! I’m tired of sharing you, but I’m more tired of thinking that I won’t have you at all!”_

Reita surprised Miyavi. He stood there, staring at the blonde with wide eyes. Reita grabbed his head and clenched his blonde hair.

“Stop.” Miyavi said pulling his hands away. He kneeled in front of Reita and wiped his tears away. “Melody left yesterday. Would you like to stay with me until she comes home?”

Reita looked up at him and smiled. He laid his head in the singer’s shoulder and shook his head yes.

“I’m so happy.” Miyavi mumbled, hugging Reita.

“Me too.” Reita sniffled. “Can we lay down together?”

“Sure.”

They walked to the room and sat down on the bed.

“We forgot the blanket.”

“That’s ok.” Reita whispered before pulling him into a kiss. Miyavi quickly pulled away.

“Hang on.” He said getting up. He pulled his shirt off, pushed Reita on his back and started crawling over him. He kissed up Reita’s chest to his mouth, where he shoved his tongue in and Reita raised his hips, grinding them against Miyavi’s. The singer broke away and started kissing down his neck before leaving hickies. He moved his hand down and pinched the blonde’s nipple, making him yelp.

“ _Har-harder!”_ Reita begged. Miyavi pulled it and twisted it, making Reita moan in pleasure. He thrusted up, letting Miyavi feel his erection. Miyavi kissed down the chest and took the second nub into his mouth, then bit down on it. Reita clenched Miyavi’s hair, the other smiled and sucked harshly the nipple.

 _“Oh Miyavi!_ ”

The singer smiled and started going down further. He unbuckled the bassist’s pants and quickly got rid of them along with the boxers. Reita’s length was already leaking pre-cum, so Miyavi went down and licked it up. Reita groaned. He spread his legs, but then he closed them and sat up.

“What is it?”

Reita smiled. “Let me ride you.”

Miyavi’s face got red, but he smiled taking the rest of his clothes off, and he laid down his back. Reita swung his leg over, but Miyavi grabbed and stopped him.

“I know you don’t like to,” Miyavi raised up. “but since we haven’t done it for a while, you need to use lube.”

Reita frowned a bit, but smiled and shook his head as he got off his lover. Instead of grabbing what he has out of the nightstand, he crawled between Miyavi’s legs. The blonde gripped the cock with his hand then gently licked the head with the tip of his tongue. He swirled his tongue around before putting the head into his mouth and started sucking. Miyavi bit his lip so he wouldn’t moan and gripped the blonde hair. Reita moaned as he went down further onto the length. The vibrations made Miyavi moan and push Reita’s down all the way. The blonde coated the length before sliding back up, where he bit the head, making pre-cum ooze out. He hungrily sucked it up before pulling off. He looked up at Miyavi, his eyes begging for it, so the singer smiled, giving Reita permission to continue. The blonde crawled over his lover and placed the length at his entrance. Miyavi grabbed Reita’s hips and helped him go down on the throbbing cock. The blonde moaned and threw his head back as he made his way all the way down.

“Slowly ok.” Miyavi gasped out. Oh, how much he want Reita to slam his hips down, but he didn’t want the blonde hurting himself.

Reita bit his lip as he went up and slowly went down. Miyavi kept his hands on the hips, making sure he doesn’t go to fast, but deep down he wanted to rip Reita apart.

 _“Please.”_ Reita gasped. _“Let me do it!”_

Miyavi can’t resist Reita’s begging, especially when he wants it too. He shook his head and as soon as he let go of Reita’s hips, the blonde shot up and slammed his hips down, making them both moan loudly. Reita got faster, harder, and was making the bed hit the wall. Miyavi gripped Reita’s hips again, but only to bring him down harder as the singer thrusted up. When Reita yelled out in pleasure, Miyavi knew he found the right spot and he continue to aim for it. The blonde gripped his own cock and started pumping it at the same pace.

 

~~At the same time~~

 

            Uruha closed his phone and sighed, which caught Aoi’s attention.

“What’s wrong?”

Uruha smiled. “Miyavi said the plan wasn’t working. We need to head back.”

Aoi sighed, but turned his car around and headed back. It took them about twenty minutes to get back to the apartment and when they walked in, they were surprised to hear loud moans coming from Reita’s room. They quietly walked over and peeked in to see Reita riding Miyavi at a rough pace and that the wall had a crack from the bed hitting it. They were yelling each other’s names and saying how much they loved each other.

“And I thought we were loud.” Aoi whispered. Uruha shushed him and they continued to watch.

Both the men on the bed were covered in sweat, blood coated Miyavi’s cock, but they kept up the rough pace.

 _“Miyavi!”_ Reita yelped as he came all over the singer’s stomach.

Miyavi thrusted a few more times and yelled out Reita’s birth name as he came as well. They stayed there, trying to breath, but they smiled at each other. Miyavi saw his fingers turning white, so he let go Reita’s hips and saw red finger shaped marks.

“…Again?” Reita gasped out. Miyavi smiled as he pushed Reita off and onto the mattress.

“Hand and knees.” The Miyavi ordered.

The blonde quickly turned and stuck his butt up into the air. The singer crawled behind him and slapped the plumped ass, making Reita moan. The blonde gently laid on his chest so he could use his hands to spread his butt cheeks apart. Miyavi licked his lips at the view and began jacking off to get himself hard again, which didn’t take long. He moved Reita’s hands and slapped his ass again, before spreading it himself. He placed his cock at the bloody entrance and gripped Reita’s hips. The blonde pushed back, making the cock go inside him. Miyavi pulled out and slammed back in, making Reita yell in pain and pleasure. The singer began his harsh pace, making Reita moan even louder. The two spies continued to listen as Aoi had Uruha pinned against the wall, thrusting inside him. They kept moans down so the two on the bed room couldn’t hear them.

            After several position changes on both couples, the two guitarists ended up on the couch reaching their second climax, while the two in the bedroom were reaching their third. Uruha was on his back being rammed into by the other. He wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He rammed in one more time, filling Uruha up, making the honey blonde moan before cumming too. Reita and Miyavi were both on their knees, Miyavi was behind the blonde, still thrusting and pumping the other’s erection. They fell forward moaning , begging  to come. Miyavi filled Reita’s hole, making the blonde yell out as he came as well. They stayed there, trying to breathe and Miyavi finally rolled off.

“So…” The singer said. “How did it feel to be watched?”

Reita smiled. “Exciting.”

“We should get caught more often.”

Reita giggled. Miyavi pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his back. They pulled each other into a deep kiss.

Aoi and Uruha  quickly got dressed and sneaked back to see if the other two were done. They peaked in and found the two kissing, then they heard Miyavi started laughing.

“Came back to watch some more?”

The two guitarists faces got red, Reita turned and blushed when he saw them. Miyavi turned the blonde and pulled him onto his chest. Miyavi rubbed Reita’s back as the other two sat on the bed.

“Well…it didn’t exactly goes as planned.” Uruha mumbled. “But it worked.”

“Plan?” Reita whispered.

“They made a plan for us to get back together, but I didn’t want to go through with it. Then we ended up doing this.”

Reita smiled and snuggled his head in the nape of Miyavi’s neck. “Now we have to think of a plan for Kai and Ruki.”

They looked at each and shook their heads in agreement.

“Why are they fighting anyways?”Reita mumbled.

Aoi and Uruha looked at each other.

“Well, it’s complicated.” Uruha said scratching his head.

“So…goheadtellmeh.”

“Sleep. Then we’ll come up with a plan.” Aoi whispered.

Miyavi giggled. “He’s way ahead of you.”

They looked down and smiled at their sleeping bassist. Aoi ran out, but returned with the blanket and covered the two up.

“I hope Reita goes back to his normal self.” Uruha mumbled. “I miss his outgoing self.”

“Me too.” Miyavi mumbled, rubbing the blonde’s head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Kai woke up alone. He sighed as he got up, he slowly got ready for the day and then headed for the studio. Reita’s been out of the hospital for over a week, he and Miyavi’s gotten back together and he’s gone back to normal. Aoi’s still a bit different. He’s become more protective of Uruha and always asks Uruha about everything. How he feels, what he wants to do and such. Kai and Ruki still haven’t talked to each other and today will be the first day that they’re going back to practice, so Kai’s on edge. He sighed walking up to the practice room, but when he opened the door, he was quite surprised.

“So, yeah I hope you forgive me for acting that way.” Ruki said looking down. He was standing in front of Aoi and Uruha.

“It’s ok and I’m glad we’re back to normal.” Aoi said smiling.

“Hey.” Kai mumbled. The room got silent, Ruki looked away and Kai looked to the floor.

“Kai.” Uruha caught his attention. “Why don’t you go find Reita?”

Kai smiled and shook his before walking out. He made his way down the hallway to Miyavi’s studio and knocked. He sighed and opened it up to find Reita laying on top of Miyavi, on the couch, making out.

“What if someone else walked in here?” Kai asked, surprising them. They sat up properly and smiled as if nothing happened. “Come on, we need to get started.”

“Wait.” Miyavi spoke up as he walked over and then shut the door. “Sit.”

Kai did as told and sat next to Reita as Miyavi sat on the coffee table in front of them.

“Ok, what’s going on?” Miyavi asked.

Kai shrugged his shoulders.

“Tell us.” Reita ordered. “We want to help.”

“You can’t.”

“Kai.”

“There’s nothing any of us can do.”

“Why?” Miyavi asked.

“Ruki doesn’t love me. He loves…” Kai paused.

“Who?” Reita asked.

“Uruha.”

The two looked at each other in shock.

“Are you sure?” Reita asked.

Kai shook his head. “I saw them hugging.”

“It’s just a hug. It’s not like you caught them having sex.” Miyavi smiled.

“You didn’t see them. Ruki, he talks to Uruha so lovingly. When they hugged, Ruki looked so happy.” Kai wiped his eyes.

Reita tried to say something, but he couldn’t find the words to say anything.

 

~~At the same time.~~

 

            After Kai closed the door, Uruha saw Ruki still looking at the ground, so he smiled. “Ruki what’s going on?”

“Hmm?” He looked up at the two guitarists. 

“You and Kai. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We can all see it.” Aoi spoke up. “Something’s wrong.”

Ruki sighed. “I don’t know. Kai just, won’t talk to me. Since the hospital, since he was close to Reita he hasn’t talked to me.”

“Have you tried talking to him?” Uruha asked.

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t find anything to say.”

Uruha sighed. “Talk to him. Ask him why you two haven’t been talking. Do it today because we’re all tired of seeing you two depressed.”

Ruki looked down and shook his head yes. They sat down and waited for Kai to return with Reita, when they did, they all started practice.

 

~~At the end of practice.~~

 

            Reita quickly left to catch a ride with Miyavi, Uruha and Aoi left hand in hand, leaving Ruki alone with their leader. Kai was gathering his things when he realized that he wasn’t alone. He turned and saw Ruki standing there, staring at him. He looked away and stared at his bag, trying, hoping to find something to say. They stood there in silence for almost thirty minutes, before Ruki sighed.

“Why…why haven’t we been talking?”

Kai opened his mouth, but he bit his lip.

“Kai?”

The drummer flinched when he felt the other’s hand on his back.

“Do you love me?” Kai asked.

“Of course I do. Why do you even have to ask?”

“You talk to me differently. You talk to him so nicely, you talked to him full of love and care.”

“Who?”

Kai turned and looked at the shorter. “You know who!”

Ruki opened his mouth, holding a confused expression, and blinked in disbelief.

“Get out.”

“Kai?” Ruki reached for him, but his hand was slapped away.

 “Just get out and leave me the hell alone!”

“But Kai…” Ruki wanted to say more, but he bit his lip and walked out. Kai rubbed his head, trying to figure out what just happened, what he just said.

He sighed. “He doesn’t love me. He just didn’t want me to feel bad for taking his virginity. He didn’t even want to hang out with me that day. I mean what’s so special about me? Nothing.”

Kai smiled sadly as he grabbed his things and left.

 

~~The Next Day~~

 

            The other three felt the rise in tension between their leader and singer. They were nervous at how this was turning out and were trying to think of something to fix it.

“Break for an hour.” Kai mumbled and left the room. Reita smiled and went after him as the two guitarists stayed with Ruki.

“Ok, what happened?” Uruha asked.

“I don’t know. He said I loved someone else and told me to get out.”

The two guitarist looked at each other in shock.

“Why would he say that?”Uruha asked.

Ruki shrugged his shoulders.

 

~~Same time~~

 

            Reita followed the drummer outside where he lit a cigarette. Reita lit one for himself and stood beside his friend.

“The hell?” Kai shouted, yanking the cigarette out of the blonde’s mouth. “The doctor said you shouldn’t smoke while taking those meds.”

Reita shrugged stealing the cancer stick back and stuck it back in his mouth. “What’s the worst that could happen? Besides, the way you two are acting is making me so nervous, I need nicotine.”

The brunette shook his head.

“Ok, I’ll quit when you and Ruki get things settled and get back to normal.”

Kai glared at him. “Things won’t get back to normal.”

“Did you ask if he loved Uruha?”

Kai looked down and Reita rolled his eyes.

“Ask him. Straight up ask him. Don’t hold back.”

He shook his head and watched as the blonde take a long drag from the cigarette.

“When did you start smoking again?” Kai asked.

“Never stopped.”

Kai sighed. After they were done, they walked back up to the studio, where they found Ruki sitting alone, so Reita patted Kai’s back and left him alone. Kai walked in and soon as Ruki saw the drummer, he stood up to leave. As he walked pass, Kai grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“I’m sorry. For yesterday, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Ruki mumbled.

“Um…Do you…”Kai bit his lip.

“What?”

“Do you like Uruha?”

“Eh? Where did this come from?”

“The way you talk to him and the way you look at him. When we were at the hospital you were hugging and you were smiling like you loved him. You seemed…you looked as if—” Kai was cut off when Ruki kissed him.

When they broke away, Ruki smiled. “I was happy that my friend was ok. He asked me to forgive Aoi because he loved him. We hugged because I was jealous that you were hugging Reita and not me. He was just trying to make feel better.”

Kai smiled. “You were jealous?”

“Yes.”

“Why? I’m not special, I’m not sexy like you guys—”Kai’s lips were covered by Ruki’s finger.

“You are. I was jealous because I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Ruki leaned up against Kai’s chest.

The drummer wrapped his arms around the shorter man, then gasped. _“Ruki?”_

“What?” He pulled away at the outburst.

“When was the last time you ate?” Kai grabbed the other’s boney waist. “You’ve lost a lot of weight.”

“I don’t remember. I guess I haven’t been taking care of myself.” Ruki smiled as he hugged the glaring Kai again. “I guess you have to feed me.”

Kai raised Ruki’s head and went down to kiss him, but the door swung open and startled them. Aoi had interrupted the moment, he was breathing hard and a line of sweat went down his face.

“Reita fainted.”

Without asking questions, they followed Aoi down to the lobby where they found Uruha, Miyavi, Tora and their manager around a couch. When they reached the group, they saw Reita sitting up.

“What happened?” Kai asked out of breath.

“It’s nothing.” Reita said.

“Nothing? You fainted.” Miyavi said.

“I haven’t ate today is all. I just need some food and I’ll be fine.” The blonde sighed.

“I’ll get you something to eat.” Kai said pulling his friend up. “Ruki would you come too?”

The shorter shook his head and helped Reita walk. Miyavi got up to help too, but Kai looked at him, giving him the signal not to follow. Miyavi shook his head and backed off.

 

~~At a restaurant~~

 

            Ruki and Kai sat beside each other in the booth as Reita sat across from them.

 “What’s the worst that could happen?” Kai glared at the bassist. “Isn’t that what you said?”

Ruki looked at him. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t repeat what is said here.” The drummer said. “I’m telling you now. Stop before you hurt yourself.”

“Are you two back to normal?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll stop until I get off the meds.”

“I’m so confused.” Ruki mumbled.

“He’s been smoking even though the doctor told him not to.”

“Rei!”

The blonde smiled. “Glad we’re all finally back to normal.”

If only they knew how short this normal time would be…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

                “Reita!”Miyavi called.

Reita breathed out the smoke as he quickly put out his cigarette and stuffed it in his pocket. Miyavi smiled walking out onto the porch.

“There you are. What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Reita quickly answered. He walked over and laid his head on the singer’s shoulder as they hugged.

Miyavi opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t want to start a fight. Not so soon anyways, but he’s worried. Reita is acting a bit on edge.

“You’re going to be late.” Miyavi said pulling away. “I don’t want Kai blaming me for them waiting.”

“Fine, but can we at least do it tonight? We’ve only done it once since I got out.”

The singer rubbed the stitches on Reita’s head.

“I’m fine.” The blonde whined.

“How much longer are you on the medicine?”

“Miyavi!”

“How much longer?”

“A few more weeks.”

“I’ll think about it.” Miyavi mumbled, squeezing Reita’s ass. He gave the blonde another kiss. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah. See you.” Reita mumbled.

“Drive safe.”

The blonde smiled and waved as he walked to his car.

 

~~At Kai’s~~

 

                “We’re going to be late.” Kai mumbled.

“So.” Ruki whispered. “You’re always early, you can be late.”

Kai smiled and rubbed Ruki’s bare back. He breathed in Ruki’s scent as he kissed the singer’s neck.

“We need a shower.” The drummer giggled. “We stink.”

“It’s your fault.”

“My fault? You’re the one who kept riding me.”

“You’re the one who keep telling me to go faster.” Ruki said back.

“Yeah,” Kai raised up and turned the singer onto his back. “You’re the one who begged me to do it rougher.”

“Well then,” Ruki said raising up. He pushed Kai on his back and straddled him. “Should I beg more in the shower?”

Kai grabbed Ruki’s cock and started pumping it. “You better.”

Ruki moaned as he smiled. He got off and Kai watched as the shorter swayed his hips walking to the door. Kai saw the dried up semen covering the other’s thighs and licked his lips. He jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom where Ruki was starting the shower. Kai turned him around and smiled as he grabbed the other’s frail hips.

“You still need to eat.”

“I know.” Ruki whispered. “I will.”

Kai smiled and helped him, then got in himself.

 

~~At Uruha’s~~

 

                Uruha woke up alone and searched around for his lover. He walked out to find Aoi making breakfast. The honey blonde walked up and wrapped his arms around Aoi’s shirtless stomach.

“Smells good.” Uruha mumbled.

“I hope you like it.” Aoi said. Uruha saw how hard the other was trying.

“I love you.”

Aoi stopped and smiled. “I love you too.”

Aoi fixed two plates and they sat down at the table to eat. Uruha smiled as he turned and pulled Aoi’s head into a kiss. The brunette rubbed Uruha’s cheek as they deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, they smiled and Uruha licked his lips.

“The broom closet during break. Be there.”

Aoi laughed. “I will.”

“Good boy. Now let’s finish this and get going before Kai starts calling us for being late.”

Aoi shook his and they finished their food, then got dressed and headed out. When they walked in the studio, they saw Reita reading a new volume of his manga. They caught his attention when they sat next to him.

“Where are they?” Reita mumbled.

“They probably made a cake this morning.” Uruha giggled.

Reita sighed and closed his eyes. Uruha got onto Aoi’s lap and started making out with him, but it wasn’t too much longer before Ruki limped in with Kai behind him.

“Let’s get started!” Ruki shouted. The guitarists got up and they all laughed when they realized Reita was sleeping.

Kai leaned over and his smile disappeared. “Reita wake up.”

 “Mmm.”Reita opened his eyes and sighed.

“You smoked this morning.” Kai whispered.

“It was the last one. Didn’t want to waste it.”

“What are you guys whispering about?” Uruha asked.

“Nothing.” Kai sighed.

 

~~That Night at Miyavi’s~~

 

                Reita dragged his feet in and plopped down on the couch. Miyavi saw him from the kitchen and smiled as he walked in. He sat on the edge and started rubbing the blonde’s head.

“Long day?”

Reita shook his head yes.

“Tired?”

He shook his head again.

“Let’s take a shower and go to bed.”

The blonde sat up and they walked towards the bathroom. As Reita got out of his clothes, Miyavi turned the shower on, then undressed and  stepped in. He felt himself get hard when he grabbed Reita’s hips to help him get in. He started kissing down on the blonde’s neck. Reita moaned at the feeling and pressed his ass against the other’s hardening cock. Miyavi slapped the blonde’s ass, making him moan again, and the singer squeezed the plumped cheeks. Reita grabbed the metal bar on the side as he spread his legs for the brunette. Miyavi spread the cheeks and slowly pushed his cock in, making Reita whimper. He raised the blonde’s right leg for more access and started thrusting at a slow pace. Reita grabbed his own throbbing member and started pumping it.

 _“More!”_ Reita begged. Miyavi bit his lip, trying to control himself and continued the slow pace.

 

~~At Ruki’s~~

 

                “Get it! Get it!” Ruki shouted

“I’m trying!” Kai yelled. “Eh…I died.”

Ruki started laughing. He had gotten Kai to agree to play his World of Warcraft game and was now teaching him how to play. 

“I give up.” Kai whimpered.

“Ah, don’t. Let’s eat and try just _one_ more round. Please!”

“Fine.”

“Yay!”

Ruki skipped to his kitchen and Kai followed. They started cooking some fried rice with chicken, then they sat at the table and started eating.

“So…what did you tell Reita today?” Ruki asked.

Kai giggled. “I smelled smoke on him. He said that he didn’t want his last cigarette to be wasted.”

“That blockhead.”

“Yeah well, he’s our blockhead and we have to take care of him and Uruha and Aoi.”

“You’re making us sound like parents.” Ruki giggled.

“Us? You’re just as bad!”

They busted into laughter. They had some small talk as they finished eating and got back to playing the video game.

 

~~A Week Later~~

 

                “Alright! We’re finished!” Ruki yelled stretching.

“Let’s go out for dinner.” Uruha said.

“Yeah. We haven’t gone together in a while.”Kai said. “I know this great restaurant.”

“Sounds good.” Uruha said putting his guitar away. Aoi shook his head putting his guitar away too and Ruki was jumping up and down in excitement. Reita smiled and shook his head. So, they all headed out to the restaurant. After they ordered their food, they started chatting about random stuff.

“So how’s Miyavi’s baby?” Kai asked.

Reita shrugged his shoulders. “Melody has her.”

“Are you serious?” Ruki asked.

Reita shook his head.

“At least you two don’t get interrupted during sex.” Uruha blurted out.

“You make it sound like you do.” The bassist giggled.

“Yeah. The neighbors always knock on the door or the wall when we’re doing it. It get’s annoying.”

Everyone started laughing, but a few tables down, a familiar group was glaring at the band. One of them grabbed their milkshakes and walked over.

“I know. Every time we do it at Kai’s, his neighbors get so mad.” Ruki giggled. They started laughing again, but then Ruki’s shriek silenced the entire restaurant.

 _“What the hell?”_ Kai yelled.

The others glared at the spiked haired man, who just dumped a chocolate milkshake all over Ruki’s head.

Reita jumped to his feet and got into the guys face _. “What the fuck man?”_

The guy smiled. “Faggots shouldn’t be allowed in public places.”

 _“You son of bitch!”_ The blonde yelled. “ _Bastards like you shouldn’t be born.”_

The guy glared and turned to walk away, so Reita turned away to check on his friend, but the guy turned back around. He grinned as he sucker punched Reita in the back of the head, making him fall onto the table. Reita  quickly pushed himself off and tackled the guy to the ground and started punching him.

“Reita stop!” Uruha begged, but was scared to get to close. The guy’s buddies ran over and kicked Reita off.

“Wait…those are the guys from the café.” Kai mumbled. He went on the attack and started punching one of them.  

“Kai! Stop it!” Ruki started begging. The spiked hair man got on top of Reita and started punching him as the blonde punched back. The third guy ran to attack Kai, but the drummer saw him and flipped him over his back and into the second attacker. As they hit the floor, the drummer looked over and saw Reita rolling with the spiked haired guy, punching each other.

“Kai look out!” Ruki shouted. The drummer turned, only to get punched in the face. He almost lost his balance, but he regained it and tackled the guy to the ground. Several employees finally came running over and started separating them. A buff cook grabbed the spiked haired guy and pulled him off Reita. It took two waiters and Aoi to pull Kai off, and when they did, they made him sit at his booth. Aoi ran over and helped Reita to his feet, then sat him across from Kai. Both had a bloody nose, Reita’s left eye was already bruising, Kai’s face was red all over and he had a busted lip. The spiked hair guy’s nose was crooked, two teeth were knocked out, and his eyebrow was bleeding. The two Kai fought, weren’t any better. The police showed up and arrested the three guys for assault, witnesses said that the band members were just defending themselves. So, Ruki drove Kai home, Uruha and Aoi headed home as Reita headed to Miyavi’s.

 

~~At Aoi’s~~

 

                Uruha entered the apartment and plopped down on the couch. Aoi locked the door and copied the action beside the honey blonde.

Uruha sighed as he laid his head on the brunette. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“Me either.” Aoi mumbled.

“How can people be so cruel? I mean, we weren’t bothering them. We were just hanging out.”

Aoi kissed the other’s forehead. “Not everyone agrees with us. That group was some of them and they took their hatred out on us. Out on Ruki, Reita and Kai.”

“Why can’t they just see that gender doesn’t matter? As long as two people love each other…shouldn’t that be enough?”

Aoi hugged him tightly. “I wish it was.”

 

~~At Kai’s.~~

 

                “I can’t believe you did that.” Ruki said cleaning the other’s bloody knuckles. “You could have been arrested.”

“They needed the shit beat out of them. Those were the same guys that dumped coffee on you.”

The singer sighed, but smiled and hugged the brunette. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt too badly.”

Kai hugged him back. “Come on.” He said standing up. He lead the shorter to the bathroom and started the shower. They undressed and quickly got under the warm water. Kai started washing Ruki’s hair as the shorter began grinding against him. The drummer bit his lip as he began thrusting his cock between Ruki’s butt cheeks.

“You want it?” Ruki asked.

“So much.”

The blonde smiled and turned around. “Since you protected me, you get to do whatever you want with me.”

Kai’s eyes glistened and gave a sinful smile. He quickly rinsed the other’s hair, turned off the shower, and dragged Ruki to the bedroom. He threw the shorter onto the bed and sat on the edge.

“So you’ll do whatever I say?”

Ruki smiled. “I’m your slave tonight.”

“On your hands and knees.” Kai ordered. Ruki quickly did so and made sure to stick his ass high in the air. Kai made fists as he bit his lip, but loosened up and slapped Ruki’s ass, making him whimper. Kai jumped off the bed and grabbed a box out of his closet. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened it up.

‘Miyavi gave me this stuff as a gift for me and Ruki. I never showed him these, but I’m so happy I get to try them!’ Kai thought. He pulled out a ring and sat next to his waiting companion. He grabbed the blonde’s  cock and stroked it a few time’s to make sure it was hard, then slipped the ring on it. Ruki shivered at the feeling of something tight going on him.

“W-what is that?”

“A cock ring.” Kai whispered and hit a button on it, making the other moan. “That vibrates.”

Kai pulled out a tube of clear liquid and popped it open. He spread the other butt cheek with one hand and drizzled the liquid all over the entrance. Kai moved away and smiled as he waited. Ruki bit his lip trying not to concentrate on the vibrating cock ring and suddenly, he began to feel his entrance becoming hot. He wiggled his hips and began to moan. Kai smiled at the reaction as he grabbed the small vibrator and turned it on low. He pressed it against Ruki’s entrance making him moan out and the blonde pushed back to make it go in, but Kai pulled it away.

 _“Kai! Ple—ah! Please! I need you!”_ Ruki begged.

Kai sighed and pushed the vibrator in him and turn the remote on high, making the other moan louder. Ruki wiggled some more at the feeling. Kai spread the cheeks and Ruki yelled as the brunette slammed his cock deep inside the singer. Kai moaned when the liquid made his cock feel like it was on fire and the feeling of the vibrator made him shiver. He pulled out and slammed back in.

 _“Harder!”_ Ruki begged. _“Faster!”_

Kai grinned as he slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

_“Please!”_

“You’re slave tonight remember.”

The singer moaned and made his voice erotic. _“Please…master. I want to make you feel so good.”_

“Well then.” Kai said pulling out. He rolled over and laid on his back. “Ride me slave.”

Ruki smiled and quickly climbed over the other. He grabbed the under him and slowly went down on it, making them both moan.

_“H-how do you want it?”_

Kai smiled. “Ride me hard. Make yourself bleed.”

 _“Y-yes master.”_ Ruki said before raising and starting the fast pace. He was getting so rough the bed was hitting the wall. Kai grabbed the singer’s hips as he thrusted up and he smiled. He hit the button on the cock ring, making it go on high and making Ruki moan louder. The shorter grabbed the head board for more support as Kai started thrusting up.

 _“Damn it!”_ Kai shouted. He grabbed Ruki’s hips and rolled him so the singer was on bottom. The drummer immediately started thrusting as he felt the excitement rise in his body. He yelled out Ruki’s birth name as he thrusted one last time, filling the shorter’s insides.

 _“Kai—Ah!”_ Ruki shouted. _“Pl-please! Let me cum!”_

Kai had completely forgotten about the cock ring and blushed when he looked at the twitching member. He pulled it off and started pumping the erection, but Ruki came within a few strokes and then the drummer laid on the other’s chest.

“Was I a good master?” the brunette asked out of breath.

“Very good.”

 

~~At Miyavi’s.~~

 

                “What happened?” Miyavi asked when he saw his beat up lover. Reita made him sit on the couch so he could rest his head as he told the story. Miyavi sighed and dragged him to the kitchen to get him cleaned up. After he did, he kissed the blonde’s lips. Reita pulled him deeper into the kiss and started grinding up against him. He pulled away and started unbuckling Miyavi’s pants as he kissed down the singer’s neck. The brunette leaned against the counter as Reita got onto his knees and pulled down the other’s pants. He grabbed Miyavi’s hardening cock and started pumping it as he place the head in his mouth. Miyavi let out a small moan when he felt Reita sucking on the head, then swirling his tongue it. The blonde pulled off and licked the slit before taking the head back into his mouth. Miyavi clenched the blonde hair and thrusted a little, so Reita went down further. Reita made it half way down when the other pulled him off.

“Did you hear that?” Miyavi asked.

“What?”Reita grumbled.

They stayed quiet, then heard a car door shut. Miyavi quickly pulled his pants up and ran to the living room window, where he saw Melody walking towards the house with the baby. Reita walked in to see what was going on.

“Shit!” Miyavi shouted. “Melody’s here. Uh…um…tell her I’m in the shower.”

Before Reita could answer, the other had ran past him to the bathroom and slammed the door. He heard the front door being unlocked so he quickly sat on the couch as the door opened. Melody glared at him as she shut the door.

“Where’s my husband?”

“He’s taking a shower.” Reita mumbled.

She put the car seat on the floor and walked over to couch and sat next to the blonde.

“So…” She started. “Is he still playing with you?”

“What?”

She sighed. “Sorry I was mean to you earlier. It’s just, I get aggravated sometimes. You see, Miyavi doesn’t tell people this and I had to learn it, but he likes to pick up…well…sex toys. He says that he can’t always wait until we see each other again and he doesn’t want us to get tired of each other in bed. So I told him it was alright that he could have sex friends. Usually he has one for at most a week then he’s fine for a while. I just don’t want you to be surprised when he dumps you in a few days or so. The last one threw a pan at him and almost hit his head. When he does end it, please don’t hurt him.”

“What?”

“Listen I’m sorry, but you’re just a sex toy to him. Nothing more. ”

“Then why—” Before Reita could continue, they heard the bathroom door open. They turned and saw Miyavi walking out with a towel and he smiled at Melody.

“Hey, baby. I didn’t know you were coming home today.” Miyavi said, pretending like he hadn’t seen her.

“Oh, I just wanted to come and see you.” She said getting up. She walked over and gave him a hug. “I wanted to spend some time with you before I go back in a couple of days.”

Miyavi smiled and Reita saw him squeezing her ass. She giggled and moaned a little before they kissed. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile, then he walked to their room as she took the baby to her room, then Melody walked into their room and closed the door. Reita heard it being locked and he sighed as he laid on the couch.

‘Then why would he care about me? Why would he say that he loves me? She has to be lying, but then why would he smile like that as he groped her? Am I really nothing more than a sex toy? The day we got back together, we had sex, but then he didn’t want me to do it because of my injury. He does care.’

Melody’s moans and the bed squeaking broke Reita’s thoughts.

‘Or maybe he was just getting tired of me. I’m nothing but a fuck doll to him, but that’s better than nothing.’ Reita sighed and grabbed his car keys. He headed out and drove to the nearest gas station, where he waited in the parking lot for about ten minutes. He took a deep breath and shook his head before finally getting out. He walked in and went straight to the counter.

“Can I help you?” The young female cashier asked.

Reita sighed and looked at the floor before looking back at her. “I need a carton of cigarettes.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

                Kai woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on his night stand. Ruki was laying on top his chest, so he carefully grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off.

“Ru.” He whispered, gently shaking the blonde.

“Mmm?”

“Time to get up.”

“I don’t wanna!” He whined.

Kai kissed the other’s head and rubbed his back. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Mmm. But I want to stay like this.”

“Me too, but what kind of leader would I be if I allowed you to sleep in?”

“What kind of boyfriend would you be if you woke me up this early?”

“A good one. Now let’s take our shower and get going.”

“No!” Ruki whined as he sat up. “Since you woke me up early, you have to make me breakfast as I shower.”

“Ru…” Kai whined.

The singer stuck out his tongue and jumped to his feet. He strutted to the bathroom and locked the door after he closed it. Kai sighed, but smiled as he got up and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

                Ruki got out of the shower and decided to be a tease to Kai a bit, so he wrapped the towel around his waist. He let the water drip down his face and body, then walked out. The cold air made him shiver, but he continued to the kitchen where Kai was plating the food. He sat one plate on the table and Ruki sat in front of it. He crossed his legs and made sure the slit of the towel was opened wide, but not enough for the drummer to see the good part. Kai smiled when he passed him, making Ruki confused.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Yeah, after I take my shower. Since I couldn’t share one, you’ll have to eat by yourself.”

Ruki whimpered, but ate some of the eggs before putting the chopsticks down.

“Damn him!”The blonde grumbled. ‘Asshole making me eat by myself! Making me cold when I tried to tease him! Making me get up early, making me um… Urg!” Ruki scratched his head with both hands, then smiled. “Not getting excited when he saw me. Asshole. And where the hell is my orange juice!”

“In the fridge!” Kai’s voice was muffled, but Ruki still heard and slapped his mouth. He didn’t mean to yell that loud. He got up and smiled when he opened the fridge. Kai had poured orange juice in the singer’s favorite glass. He took it back to the table, still smiling. The little things that Kai did for him, like this, made him really happy. He rubbed the glass and decided to wait for his boyfriend.

                 Kai wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair with another towel as he walked out. When he got to the dining room, he was quite surprised. Ruki was sitting there and hadn’t ate a thing.

“Do you not like it?” The drummer asked.

“Uh no…I mean yes, I mean…” He took a deep breath and smiled. “It’s not as good if I’m eating it by myself. I was waiting for you.”

Kai’s face blushed. He grabbed his plate and sat next Ruki then kissed the singer’s cheek before taking his first bite. Ruki smiled as he started eating again and leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, but Kai moved away and stood up.

 “What?” Ruki asked.

Kai sighed as he draped his towel over Ruki’s head. “Hasn’t anyone told you that you’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair?”

Ruki smiled as Kai gently dried his hair. The singer felt so warm inside, so happy that he has the world’s most caring person as his boyfriend. He stood up and hugged Kai. The drummer hugged back, loving these moments that they have. He raised Ruki’s head and kissed his lips. The shorter kissed back, rubbing the other’s bruised and swollen cheek.

Kai pulled away. “Let’s finish eating.”

Ruki shook his head and they both sat down to continue their meal. When they were done, they got dressed, then headed out to the studio.

 

~~At Miyavi’s~~

 

Reita sat on the porch smoking as the sun started coming up. He rubbed his black eye and his bruised cheek as he sighed. He bit his lip before taking another long drag from the cigarette.

‘Being a toy is better than nothing…right? At least this way I can pretend he loves me. But why would he try so hard to get me back if was just going to throw me away anyways? I don’t want to be thrown away. I’ll just please him as much as I can.’ He sighed and put out his cigarette. As soon as he stood up, he got light headed and he leaned on the post trying to regain his composure. He took a deep breath as he slowly stood up and then he picked up his cigarette buds before heading back in. He threw them away then got in the shower, but as he started washing his hair, he heard the door open. He opened the curtain and saw Miyavi smiling as he locked the door

“You’re up early.” The singer said, rubbing the blonde’s cheek.

“Yeah. Sakai wanted us at the studio early today.”

Miyavi shook his head and they became silent.

“You want to join me?”

The brunette sighed, but smiled. “I can’t, Melody’s here. I get in there and then we’ll start fucking and we don’t need her finding out about it now do we?”

‘That’s something else I don’t understand. He keeps saying that he doesn’t want her knowing, yet she said that he was using me. I’m so confused. I need to ask him.’

Before Reita could open his mouth, Miyavi was kissing his lips, so he kissed back.

The bassist pulled away with a smile. “I love you.”

“Miyavi.” Melody called.

The singer sighed and kissed Reita’s cheek before leaving the bathroom. Reita sighed, then continued cleaning up, and got out. When he walked to their bedroom to say bye, he heard them talking. He peaked in, but shot back when he saw them laying the bed, Miyavi holding her. Melody saw the blonde and smiled.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” Miyavi said. Reita felt a sharp pain in his heart and he grabbed his chest.

“Was last night good?”

“Very.”

“Am I the best partner you’ve had?”

“No one compares to you.”

Reita bit his lip and blinked a few tears away.

“Then can we go again?”

“Right now?” Miyavi asked.

“Why not?”

“Well…my friend is here.”

Reita smiled.

“He was here last night.” She said.

Miyavi became silent.

“Well it doesn’t matter.” She giggled. “I mean you haven’t had good sex in a while have you? You need some.”

Miyavi sighed. “Maybe tonight. I’m really tired right now.”

When Reita heard that, he quickly walked away and rushed out of the house. He got in his car, lit a cigarette and headed out to the studio.

 

~~At Aoi’s~~

 

                The alarm went off, waking Uruha and the honey blonde grabbed the poor alarm clock and threw it across the room when he couldn’t get it to turn off. He sighed and turned over to discover that he was alone. He sat up and looked around the room to see if Aoi was around, hoping he didn’t witness the murder of the alarm clock. The honey blonde got out of bed, slipped on some pants and walked out to search for the other guitarist. He looked through the empty apartment, but couldn’t find him and then he noticed the blinds to the balcony were opened. He walked over and looked out to see Aoi hunched over, his shoulders shaking. Uruha opened the door, catching the other’s attention and he turned to show his red, swollen eyes.

“Aoi?”

The brunette jumped up and glomped Uruha to the ground. _“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t—”_

He began choking on his cries as Uruha sat there confused of what was going on.

“What’re you talking about Aoi?”

_“I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry Kouyou! I didn’t mean to rape you! I’m so sorry!”_

Uruha eyes got wide. He just realized that Aoi was really struggling with this. He pulled his lover up and hugged him tightly.

“I already forgave you. It’s ok, so stop crying. Please.”

_“But!”_

“It’s ok! Listen…” Uruha said raising the other’s head. “I love you. I want you to stop dreading over this before you get sick or hurt.”

Aoi hugged him tighter. _“How? I keep dreaming about it and it gets worse! What if I had killed you?”_

“You could never do that to me. I know it and I know you’re strong enough to get through this. I’m here and I always will be.”

Aoi shook his head as the honey blonde rubbed his back and after he calmed down, Uruha raised both of them to their feet.

“I-I love you.” Aoi sniffled.

“I love you, too.” He said rubbing the taller one’s cheek. “Let’s take a shower.”

Aoi shook his head and followed Uruha to the bathroom. They got in the shower and Uruha wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. He pressed his body against Aoi as he kissed him. The brunette gripped Uruha’s hips as he kissed back.

Uruha pulled away and smiled. “See. You’re too gentle to hurt me.”

Aoi smiled and hugged him.

 

~~At the studio.~~

 

                Kai and Ruki were the first to arrive, so they sat on the couch, still holding hands. Ruki laid his head on Kai’s shoulder and rested his eyes. As Reita was walking down to the studio, he heard people arguing, so he decided to peak into Alice Nine’s studio.

 _“You’re such a jerk!”_ Shou yelled as he stomped out past Reita. The blonde looked back and saw Tora walking out with a red hand print on his face.

“Do I want to know?” the blonde asked.

“It’s nothing really important. Shou wants a serious relationship… but I told him that this was just physical and he got pissed.” Tora said.

“You’re an ass.” 

“I like ass.” Tora licked his lips, looking up and down Reita. The blonde stepped back and Tora walked  towards him until Reita was against the wall.

Tora rubbed the bassist’s cheek. “You only do physical relationships right? Why don’t we have one?”

Reita pulled his head away and pushed his friend away. “No thanks.”

“Aww come on.”

“No.”

Reita took a step, but then he felt a hand groping his ass. He whipped around and grabbed Tora by his collar as he raised his fist.

“Do you want me to beat the shit out of you?” Reita scowled at the taller.

Tora grinned. “I don’t mind if I get to touch that nice ass of yours again.”

“Ugh.” Reita pushed him. He turned his heels and began walking, but then he was pushed into the wall and the hand squeezed his ass again. Reita tried to push off, but Tora was putting his full body weight on the poor bassist. He kissed the blonde’s neck and started sucking down on it.

“Sto— _Stop it!”_ Reita begged.

Suddenly, Tora was pulled off and Reita slid down the wall and onto the floor. Uruha lifted his friend’s head off the floor and onto his lap. Tora looked up and saw Aoi glaring down at him. He stood up, only to be slammed into the opposite wall by Aoi.

“If you _ever_ touch him again, I will rip your balls off!”

Tora grinned. “Come on man. I was just playing with him.”

“Aoi,” Uruha caught the two guitarist’s attention. “He’s not waking up.”

The brunette let go of Tora and kneeled by his unconscious friend.

“Is he ok?” Tora asked and received a glare from the honey blonde. “I was just fooling around. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Uruha patted Reita’s check as Aoi pulled out his phone to get ready to call for help.

“Mmm.” Reita blinked a few times before realizing where he was.

“Rei, are you ok?” Uruha asked. Reita sat up as he rubbed his head and flinched when he rubbed over the stitches. Uruha and Aoi helped him get back to his feet.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Reita mumbled.

“Reita, man I’m sorry.” Tora said scratching his head. “I was just play—” 

Before he could finish, Reita had punched him, making him fall back onto the floor.

The blonde glared down at him. “Don’t fuck with me. You pull that shit again and I’ll put you in the fucking hospital.”

Tora shook his head and watched as the group turned around and headed to their studio.

“Oh, I plan on fucking with you,” Tora smiled. “in my bed.”

 

~~In the Studio~~

 

                Kai yawned just before the trio entered the studio. Reita sat next to Kai as the two guitarist sat on the floor in front of them.

“Ok, we’re all here. Now what?” Ruki mumbled.

Kai sighed and looked at the clock. “Sakai should be here in a few minutes.”

“Guess what Tora just did to Rei.” Uruha blurted out in anger.

“Shut up.” Reita snapped at him.

Ruki sat up and joined Kai in staring at him.

“What happened?” The drummer asked.

“Nothing.” Reita said.

“Aoi, hold him and keep his mouth shut.” Uruha ordered and Aoi stood up.

Reita’s eyes widen. “D-don’t you dare!”

Aoi quickly got behind him, wrapped his arms around the blonde and covered Reita’s mouth with his right hand. Kai and Ruki watched as Reita flailed around like a patient in the coo-coo house. Uruha coughed, catching their attentions, then started the story.

“We walked up and saw Tora pushing _our_ Reita into a wall and he started molesting him! I ordered Aoi to pull him off and he did and then Reita passed out.” Uruha gasped for air then continued on until they walked into the studio. Ruki and Kai stared at them in shock, but then the singer jumped to his feet.

 _“I’m going to kick his ass!”_ Ruki shouted about to run out, but Kai grabbed him by the waist and pulled the singer down into his lap.

“Sorry, but there’s at least an eight inch difference between you two. I’m afraid he’ll just hold you back by putting his hand on your head as you swing arms like an idiot.”

The other three pictured the scene in their heads and bursted out into laughter.

“Shut up! I could so take him!” The short blonde squealed.

The others started laughing more, until a knocking caught their attentions. They looked up and saw their manager smiling at them. Kai waved for him to come in and he waited for the band to calm down before he began.

“So we have you tour finally scheduled. It’ll start in two months.”

He continued telling them the dates and places for everything for this upcoming tour. Reita looked over and saw the two couples. He frowned, knowing that when the tour is over, Melody will be back from hers, so Miyavi and him won’t be able to see each other much. He sighed and continued listening to their manager.

 

~~At Miyavi’s~~

 

                Reita walked in and saw Miyavi eating as he watched tv. The singer jumped to his feet and ran to the blonde to give him a kiss, but Reita pulled away. Miyavi looked at him confused at the reaction.

“What if she sees?”

Miyavi giggled. “Her manager called and said she had to go back tonight. She left about two hours ago.”

Reita smiled and pulled him into a kiss, but then crying interrupted them.

“And she left the baby?” Reita asked and Miyavi shook his head. He pulled away and walked to the room where she was. Reita sighed and rubbed his head and he began to feel light headed again. He stumbled over to the couch and was close enough to fall on it as he passed out. After Miyavi got her back to sleep, he laid his baby down and walked back to living room where he found Reita sound asleep. Well…so he thought. He sat on the edge and rubbed through the blonde hair. He turned Reita onto his back and picked him up as best as he could. Miyavi carried Reita to his room and laid him down. He undressed himself and the blonde down to his boxers and climbed in bed before covering them both up. He snuggled against the bassist and kissed his cheek.

“I love you.”

 

~~At Aoi’s.~~

 

                The two guitarists were laying together in the bathtub, Uruha was on top, and Aoi was rubbing the honey blonde’s back as the younger one was working on the fifth hicky on the brunette’s chest.

“How would you like to move in with me?” Aoi asked.

Uruha sat up and smiled at the brunette. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I would really love for you to be with me.”

“When can I start bringing my stuff over?”

“Uh…aren’t you going to talk to Reita first?” Aoi asked. “I mean, you two do share the rent.”

“He has enough money to pay for it and the utilities. He’ll be fine, besides, he spends most of his time at Miyavi’s.”

“I’m glad. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and besides, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me.”

“R-really?”

Uruha shook his head as he straddled the other. Aoi rubbed his hands up and down the other’s body, but stopped.

“I really want to, but…” Uruha mumbled. “You should really sleep. You looked exhausted all day.”

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“So we rest tonight and since tomorrow is our day off,  you’ll fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk for days.”

Aoi blushed as he smiled.

 

~~At Kai’s.~~

 

                Ruki got out of the shower and started drying himself off. He was a little sad that Kai made him take a shower by himself, but he shrugged it off and made sure that he dried his hair this time. He got into his pajama pants and a baggy jersey, then walked out. He was surprised to find the apartment dimmed, two long candles were lit and a rose in a thin vase sat between them on the dining room table. Only two chairs were placed at the table and they sat next to each other. Kai walked in, unaware that Ruki was watching, and sat two plates of cream spaghetti on the table. Kai threw the apron off and started straightening his outfit. Ruki giggled, catching Kai’s attention. The drummer smiled big, showing his cute dimples.

“What’s this?” Ruki asked.

Kai scratched his head and blushed. “Well, I know you’re not supposed to do anything fancy until your first year anniversary, but I wanted tonight to be special since we’ve been together for a whole month today.”

Ruki smiled. He walked over and gave the brunette a hug. “I love it when you do these things. Thank you.” 

Kai gave him a tight hug. “You’re welcome.”

Ruki pulled away, but only to pull Kai’s head down into a kiss. Kai raised up and smiled. He pulled a chair out for Ruki to sit in, then sat in the chair next to him.

“I love you.” Kai whispered.

“I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Ruki woke up in his sleeping lover’s arms. He smiled remembering the romantic night they had last night. How Kai made gentle love to him all night. Ruki smiled as an idea popped into his head and he quietly got out of bed, then walked out of the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and got into the fridge.

“Hmm…” He  looked up at the clock. “What would he like for lunch? Maybe something sweet…mmm… nah. We had spaghetti last night. How about…hamburgers…or maybe chicken? I don’t really trust my chicken making skills. Maybe… breakfast for lunch. Yeah, pancakes sounds really good.”

He started going through the cabinets and finally found the pancake mix plus an extra item.

“I change my mind. I think he’ll like something sweet.” He whispered holding the bag of chocolate chips. He heated the pan, mixed a large amount of batter, dumped the whole bag of the chocolate chips in and mixed it up.

            Kai woke up alone. He looked around then made sure the blonde didn’t roll off the bed last night . The drummer sighed as he got out of bed and he slipped on some pajama pants before walking out. He smelt something…strange. He walked into the kitchen and saw a pile of burnt and undone pancakes on a plate. Ruki flipped one in a pan and smiled when he finally cooked it right, then flipped it onto a plate beside the burnt pile. Kai smiled, but it disappeared when he noticed the mess the blonde made. Pancake powder was spread across the counter, batter was splattered everywhere including on his lover’s bare chest. After Ruki poured another pancake, he noticed that Kai was standing there.

“Eh…I’ll clean it up.” He giggled. He grabbed the one unburned chocolate chip pancake and handed it to the brunette. “Here’s one. I’m working on the second.”

Kai smiled accepting the plate, but he sat it down when Ruki wasn’t looking. He walked over and hugged the shorter from behind. The blonde smiled as he flipped the pancake and as Kai started sucking down on his neck. The drummer rubbed the shorter one’s chest, pinching his nipples, then rubbing down. Ruki shook at the feeling and bit his lip so he wouldn’t moan. Kai slid his left hand lower into the other’s pants and smiled as he gripped the limp cock. Ruki moaned as he closed his eyes.

“Going commando?” Kai whispered.

“Mmm… “ Was all Ruki could get out as the brunette started to slowly pump the member. The blonde gripped the oven’s handle as he began to thrust into Kai’s hand. The drummer began sucking more on Ruki’s neck as he rubbed his erection against the blonde’s ass.

“I-I want it.” Ruki whimpered.

Kai smiled as he pulled his out and turned Ruki around. He moved the blonde over and made him sit on the counter before removing his pants. Ruki blushed as he spread his legs to give Kai the perfect view. The brunette grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and drizzled some over Ruki’s twitching cock. He licked up the member before taking the head into his mouth. Ruki shivered and let out a whimper as he felt the wet organ playing with his throbbing cock. Kai started bobbing his head as he rubbed Ruki’s entrance with his fingers. Ruki flinched when he felt two fingers slowly enter him. He gripped Kai’s hair as he began thrusting in the mouth and against the fingers inside him. Just as he started going faster, Kai pulled off with a smile. He made the blonde get off and turn around to lean against the counter. The brunette spread the other’s legs as he grabbed the chocolate syrup again, and then spread Ruki’s cheeks apart with one hand. He pushed the top of the bottle inside the entrance and squeezed it. The blonde moaned as he felt the syrup fill his insides. Kai threw the bottle to the side and got on his knees. He licked up a line of the chocolate on Ruki’s thigh, making him shiver some more. Ruki tensed up when he felt the other’s tongue enter him along with two fingers. The blonde couldn’t take it anymore. He began moaning and pushing against Kai to get more pleasure. Satisfied with Ruki’s reaction, Kai pulled away and stood up. He dropped his pants and rubbed his hard cock against Ruki’s entrance, the blonde pushed back to get him to enter. Kai bit his lip as he pushed deep inside the blonde, making him yell in pleasure. He slowly rocked his hips at first, teasing the shorter, and he wrapped his hand around the blonde’s cock. He slowly pumped it to pace of his thrusts.

Ruki moaned. _“M-more! Please! Morh, more!”_

Kai bit his lip, unable to control himself anymore. He slowly got faster and harder. Within minutes, the banging against the counter was so hard the drawers shook. Ruki was moaning loud and hard as his body got closer and closer to his climax. Kai suddenly pulled out, turned the blonde around, and sat him on the counter before plunging back inside him. Ruki wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck as he began pushing against the brunette’s thrusts. Kai bit down on the shorter one’s neck as his thrusts got faster and shorter.

 _“I’m about to cum!”_ Kai yelped. Ruki opened his eyes as he shook his head. Within seconds, Kai came and like a chain reaction, Ruki shot his seeds all over the drummer’s chest. They sat their trying to catch their breathes and then they smelled something burning.

“Oh no!” Ruki shouted as he jumped off and ran to the stove. He sadly scrapped the pancake off and sat it on top the pile of burnt pancakes. Kai bit his lip, looking at the round ass as semen dripped from it. He walked over and gave a light slap on it. He reached over and turned the stove off, then pulled Ruki away to their bedroom, where he threw the singer on the bed. He raised his hips up and spread his legs in the air.

“K-Kai.” The blonde whimpered.

The drummer smiled as he let one of the legs go and started pumping himself again.

“You want me?”

“So much.”

Kai smiled as leaned down and entered the blonde with his half hard cock. Ruki pulled his head up into a kiss as the drummer began a slow, but pleasurable pace.

 

 

~~At Aoi’s.~~

 

            Aoi moaned when he felt something good around his cock when he woke up. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Uruha’s head bobbing between his legs.

_“U-Uru?”_

The honey blonde slowly pulled off and smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

He went back to sucking the other’s large member. Aoi gripped the honey blonde hair and thrusted up as he moaned at the sensation. Uruha pulled off and climbed over him, then pressed the cock at his entrance. Aoi bit his lip, trying not to thrust up inside him, but it was no use when Uruha pushed down on it. Uruha threw his head back when he felt the cock hit his sweet spot and he sat there, shivering at the feeling. He lifted his hips and slammed them down again, making Aoi moan out. The brunette grabbed Uruha’s hips and pushed him down harder.

 _“Fuck Kouyou!”_ Aoi shouted before flipping the honey blonde into the missionary position. He raised up and began thrusting at a fast pace. Uruha arched his back, clenched the bed sheets and started moaning as Aoi repeatedly hit his prostate. Thrust after thrust became unbearable for the honey blonde, his vision began to blur and he started thrusting against Aoi.

 _“S-so close!”_ Uruha grunted.

Aoi smiled as the pinched the base of Uruha’s cock, making the honey blonde whimper.

“Not…yet.” Aoi moaned as he picked up his pace. He continue thrusting as he grabbed Uruha’s cock with his other hand and began pumping it, teasing the poor guitarist.

 _“Yuu!”_ Uruha shouted as he shot his hips up, wanting a release, but whimpered when he couldn’t. He began begging for Aoi to release him, but the brunette shut his eyes so he couldn’t see the other’s begging face.

 _“I feel it!”_ Aoi shouted, then a few more thrust and he was filling Uruha with all of his burning seeds. He opened his eyes and saw Uruha teary eyed and he let go, letting the other cum, but before he was finished, Aoi pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t cry.” I- _I…”_

“Shh, it’s ok Aoi.” The honey blonde whispered. “I really liked it.”

Aoi pulled away to see the other smiling, so he smiled back before kissing him.

“I’ll go make us some coffee.” The brunette whispered. Uruha watched with a smile as the other left the room. Then idea popped in his head, making him giggle a little. He jumped to his feet and skipped to the kitchen where he saw Aoi focusing on the coffee machine. He walked over and turned the brunette so he could pull him into a kiss. Aoi hugged him as he deepened the kiss, then Uruha began grinding his cock against the other.

He pulled away and started whispering in the other’s ear. “I want you to throw me onto that table. I want you to tease me. I want you fuck me senseless. I want your big hard cock to rip me apart. I want you to make sure I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Hearing those not made Aoi blush, but also made him harder than before. He grabbed the honey blonde’s arm and dragged him to the table that was about eight feet away. He knocked everything off and pushed Uruha on top of it. He planted kisses all over the other’s chest as he climbed over the honey blonde. Uruha turned his head as Aoi began sucking on his neck, and the honey blonde giggled.

“What?” Aoi asked.

“We have an audience.” Uruha said pointing out at the balcony door. Aoi blushed when he saw that he forgot to close his blinds again and the teenager girl across the street was watching with friends this time. The honey blonde turned Aoi’s head back to face him. “Let them watch. We can teach them something about anatomy.”

Aoi smiled as he began kissing down the honey blonde’s stomach. He slipped off the table and spread Uruha’s legs then looked to see if the girls were still watching. He smiled at them before turning his attention the delicious cock in front of him. He gave it peck before taking the head into his mouth. Uruha arched his back and grabbed a hand full of Aoi’s hair. Aoi swirled his tongue around and massaged the cock with it before going down all the way to the hilt. Uruha moaned and began thrusting up into his mouth. Aoi pulled off and slowly licked up the twitching member. He stood up and looked down at the other’s blushing face.

“Lube me up.” Aoi ordered. Uruha slid off the table and onto his knees. He took the cock in both his hand and watched as pre-cum dripped out before licking it off the tip. He sucked down on the head, covering it with saliva, then swallowed it whole without warning, making Aoi moan. Uruha bobbed his head a few times before Aoi pushed him off.

“Good enough. Now, show those girls how to be submissive.”

Uruha smiled. He loved how Aoi ordered him around during sex. “What position, master?”

Aoi face got red. ‘Master?’ He thought. “Um…yeah, uh…lay your stomach on the table and spread your legs.”

Uruha quickly did as was told and grabbed his butt cheeks to spread them apart, giving Aoi a perfect view. He walked closer and ran his finger tips on the honey blonde’s back.

“Finger yourself.”

Uruha closed his eyes as he shoved two of his fingers into himself. He thrusted them in and out as Aoi watched with a dripping cock. The brunette bit his lip as he stepped closer and grabbed the other’s hips.

“Keep them in.” Aoi ordered as he thrusted deep inside the honey blonde. Uruha’s shot up as he moaned from the pleasure. Aoi stood there shaking at the tightness and smiled.

“Fuck me.” Uruha whimpered.

 

~~At Miyavi’s~~

 

            Miyavi woke up to his baby crying. He sighed as he looked over and found the blonde gone. He got out of bed, made a bottle, and grabbed his baby girl to feed her. He smiled as he watched the little girl holding her own bottle, but he flinched when heard something break in the kitchen. He sat her down and ran into the kitchen to find Reita trying to sit himself up.

“Rei! Are you ok?” Miyavi asked helping the blonde sit up.

Reita leaned his head onto the singer’s shoulder. “I’m fine. I just slipped.”

Miyavi helped him get to his feet and saw bags under the blonde’s eyes. The singer rubbed the bags, then felt Reita’s warm head.

“You have a fever Rei.”

“No I don’t.”

“Come on.”Miyavi said dragging him back to the room. He gently pushed Reita onto the bed and went to cover him up, but the bassist grabbed his arm and sat himself up.

“Fuck me.”

“What?” The brunette was shocked. “Reita…you’re sick. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine. Really.”

“Akira, sleep.” Miyavi said pushing him down.

Reita sighed and watched as Miyavi left the room, then got back out and followed him to the baby’s room. He stood in the door and watched as Miyavi finished feeding her. Miyavi turned and glared at the blonde. Reita walked in and leaned his head on the singer’s shoulder, but Miyavi brushed him off and walked out with the baby. Reita sighed as he walked out of the room and he walked out the front door to his car to get two cigarettes out. He lit one and sat on the porch steps as he started taking long drags from the nicotine stick. Miyavi sat his baby in her playpen and walked to the bedroom to find that Reita didn’t lay back down. His brow furrowed, but then he heard a car door shut and thought Reita was leaving, so he ran to his front door. He looked out the window and saw Reita walking back with a lit cigarette in his mouth. As the blonde sat down, Miyavi opened the door and walked out.

“What the hell?” Miyavi gasped. “What are you doing _you fucking idiot!”_

Reita looked away and took another drag from it. Miyavi’s face got red as he walked over and pulled Reita to his feet and slapped him.

_“Are trying to kill yourself? I worried every time you fainted, the way you looked so tired, but it’s all your own doing! The hell is wrong with you?”_

Reita sighed as pushed the other away and leaned on the post as he lit his second cigarette. Miyavi gritted his teeth and slapped Reita again, but this time the blonde fell off the steps.

“Oh, Reita I’m sorry.” Miyavi yelped jumping down beside the blonde. He lifted Reita, but the blonde pulled him down into a kiss.

The brunette pulled away. “Reita. What the hell is wrong with you?”

The blonde’s eyes got wide as he sat up.

Miyavi got to his feet and scratched his head. Looking down at the man he loves and seeing him broken, hurt the singer.

“Reita, pack your things and go home. It’s over between us.”

Reita bit his lip and held back his tears as he stood up. ‘So, Melody told the truth. I was nothing but a sex doll.’ The blonde thought and he smiled as he started gathered his things.

Miyavi was still standing outside, he was in shock. ‘Why didn’t he fight back? Why didn’t he beg for me stay with him? Why did he just stay quiet? Did he just feel sorry for me? Was he just using me for a good fuck?’

Reita walked past him with his suitcase, got into his car, and out of spite, he lit a cigarette before starting his car and leaving. He pulled up to his apartment and he put out the second cigarette he smoked on the way there. He grabbed his bag and headed up to the place. He went straight to his bedroom and sat his stuff down before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a frozen pizza out, turned the oven on, and fixed the pizza. He began breathing hard, he held onto the counter for support, but his knees gave out as he passed out on to the floor.

 

~~The Next Day ~~

 

            Kai woke up and massaged his lover’s shoulders, waking him up. The blonde smiled as he kissed the brunette.

“We have to get up don’t we?” Ruki mumbled.

“Yeah.” Kai sighed as he sat up. “Did you enjoy last night?”

“I loved it!”

“I’m glad. Let’s get up.”

They slowly made their way out and into the shower. Kai started kissing down Ruki’s neck, making the shorter moan.

“Your phone is ringing.” Ruki said. Kai sighed, so they quickly finished up and when they got out the brunette looked at his phone to see that Aoi called. The drummer sighed and called back.

“Hello?” Aoi answered.

“You guys better not be calling in today.”

“Oh, Kai, uh hang on…” The guitarist made few noises. “Ok. No we’re not, we’re already here. Um… get here as soon as you can. Reita isn’t looking so good.”

“Alright, we’re about to leave.”

“See ya.” Aoi said then hung up.

Kai hung up, they got ready, then they headed out to the studio. They walked in and saw Uruha laying on his side on the couch with Aoi on his knees, kissing the honey blonde’s cheek. Reita was sitting in the chair next to him. His face was pale, eyes dark, and he looked…gone.

“Are you ok?” Kai asked.

He gave an empty smile. “I’m fine.”

Kai looked around at the other band mates and sighed. “None of us are in the position to practicing today. Let’s all go home and take a sick day.”

“Thank you so much!” Uruha shouted. Aoi lifted his lover off the couch and helped him slowly limp out. Kai looked back at Reita to see him blankly staring at the door.

“Rei?”

The blonde looked over and gave another smile.

Kai sighed. “Please, whatever’s wrong, tell me. If you don’t want to here, that’s fine. Call me then, but please, you have to tell somebody.”

“I’m fine.” Reita mumbled.

“Stop being so damn stubborn!” Ruki shouted.

“Ru—”

“No! If he wants to mope around then let him. He shouldn’t make us all worry. He knows his limits yet pushes them too far and he hurts himself and I’m tired of it. I’m tired of trying to make him feel better.”

Kai sighed. “Reita please call me.” The drummer grabbed Ruki’s hand lead him out of the room.

If they had looked back, they would have seen the tears running down their bassists cheeks. They would have noticed that Tora had seen him crying. They would have seen the guitarist walking into their studio.

“Hey, you ok Rei?” Tora asked with a sad smile.

The blonde sighed. “Let’s have a one night stand.”

Tora was shocked to hear that from him so suddenly, but he smiled and wiped the tears from the blonde’s face as he planted a kiss on his lips. He lifted up as Reita stood up, then the blonde pulled him into another kiss, but it was stronger, deeper, and it excited the guitarist. If Reita had just waited for another minute, then Miyavi would have came and apologized, but instead, the soloist is watching the two make out from outside the studio door. Miyavi clenched his fist as he turned away and started walking out.

 _‘That bastard! He just used me for a good fuck! As soon as we broke up he just got another sucker to fall for him. I don’t give a shit about a piece of trash like him! Fuck him!’_ Miyavi yelled in his head. When he got into the elevator, he punched the wall and let the tears run down his face. _‘I was about to give up my entire family for him! How could he do this to me? I really am nothing to him. Bastard! Bastard!’_

 _“Bastard!”_ He finally yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Reita opened his eyes to find himself in unfamiliar bedroom. When he raised up, he groaned as he felt pain shoot through his body. He rubbed his aching head as he slowly got stepped out of bed, but then his knees gave out and he fell onto the floor. He forced himself to his feet and slowly limped out to the hallway. He limped a few feet to the bathroom and closed the door before looking at himself in the mirror. There was a rectangle line bruise from the corner of his lips to his ears from the gag, his lips were busted, hand prints were around his neck, hickies and scratch marks covered his torso. He turned around and looking over his shoulder, saw the same on his back. His left ass cheek had a light, but big bruise on it and his thighs were covered in dried up blood and semen. He tried to rub his entrance, but flinched from the stinging sensation. He turned back around and stared at himself in the mirror.

 

~~Yesterday~~

 

            Tora kept squeezing the blonde’s ass as the kissed,  but finally pulled away and smiled.

“Have you ever tried bondage?” Tora asked.

“No. Does it hurt?”Reita asked.

“Only if you want it to.”

“I want it to. Make it painful.”

Tora’s eye got wide. “I-I would have never thought that you were a masochist.”

“I love pain during sex. It feels amazing.”

“Then let’s get going.” Tora said grabbing the blonde’s hand. He lead him out of the building and into his car. When they got to an apartment complex, they got out and Tora led Reita up to his door.

“Before we go in, you need to know I have a roommate.”  Tora said.

“I don’t care.”

The guitarist smiled and opened the door for him, but then they were welcomed with loud moans. Tora looked confused as he closed the door and walked past Reita to the first door in the hallway. He opened it and saw Shou riding Hiroto.

 _“The...Hell? Get out!”_ Shou yelled as he threw a pillow at the door. Tora slammed it shut and his body filled with anger. He turned and grabbed Reita’s arm and dragged him to the bedroom at the end of the hall. He slammed the door, threw the blonde onto the bed, and started undressing himself. Reita quickly got rid of his clothing and sat up, but Tora pushed him down.

“You said you wanted it painful.” He whispered with an evil smile. His eyes were full of anger and hatred and it scared the blonde a little, but he agreed to this. He wanted to feel some pain other than the pain of Miyavi throwing him away. Tora bit down Reita’s neck, making him yelp. He raised up and opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out leather shackles. He raised the blonde’s arms and put the shackles on, then hooked them to the railing of his bed. He tightened them until Reita whimpered from the pain, then he flipped the blonde over and grabbed a gag out. It was a red ball with black, leather straps. He shoved it into Reita’s mouth, then made it as tight as possible, then he blind folded him and pulled the blonde hair.

“Is that painful?” Tora whispered. Reita shook his head ‘yes’. “Good. Now on your knees.”

His hips raised up as he got on his knees, his chest was still on the mattress and his arms were hanging above his head. Tora slapped the round ass hard making Reita moan. The guitarist grabbed the other’s cock and started pumping it. The bassist began breathing fast from the excitement building up inside him. Tora climbed under him and kissed the limp cock, making it twitch. Reita shivered and moaned as he felt the mouth swallow him whole. He wanted thrust so badly, but Tora was the one in control, not him. The guitarist smiled when he felt the blonde getting harder with every stroke he made. When he found him fully erect, Tora pulled off and placed the metal cock ring on him. Reita moaned as he felt the cold, tight object go on him. The brunette got to his feet and slapped the round ass again. He grabbed a small vibrator out and placed it the blonde’s entrance. He shoved it in making Reita through his head back and moan at the foreign object. The guitarist grinned when he turned the remote on high and Reita let out a pleasurable moan. The blonde shook as the vibrator was pushed right on his prostate.

 _“Oh, yes! Hiroto!”_ Shou shouted.

Tora clenched his teeth as he dug his nails into Reita’s ass. He got on the bed behind the other, closed his eyes as he began jacking himself off and when he got hard, he slipped the condom on. He placed his cock at the blonde’s entrance and waited. The second he heard Shou moan, he thrusted into Reita, making him moan and shake.

“Shut up!” Tora yelled as he slapped Reita’s ass again. He timed his thrust to make it sound like he was making Shou moan. Reita stayed quiet, wishing that this was Miyavi inside him.

 _“Fuck Shou!”_ Tora cried out as he got faster. He started slapping Reita’s ass, then grabbed his blonde hair and pulled his head back. Reita began moaning, he couldn’t help it, the guitarist kept hitting his prostate.

 _“You like this, don’t you whore?”_ Tora shouted before biting on the blonde’s neck.

Reita moaned as Tora pulled out and then flipped him onto his back and slammed back in. He squeezed the blonde’s neck and dug his nails into it. Tears escaped The bassists eyes, but was soaked up by the blindfold and he started to whimper. Tora slapped the blonde’s face, but after a few more thrusts, he yelled out Shou’s name as he came. He sat there  and caught his breath before letting go of Reita’s neck to let him breath. Then he started playing with the blonde’s cock until his back arched up and he shook all over trying to cum. Tora threw the condom away before he started jacking himself off  as he stared down at Reita twitching cock, the veins popping out, and it was swollen. He slipped on a second condom and positioned himself behind Reita again.

 

~~Back to the Present.~~

 

            Reita shivered as he remembered last night. Tora fucked him in so many positions, he kept the vibrator and even added a second one. He didn’t let the blonde cum until he was completely done. Reita held his hurting cock, rubbed his sore ass, and squeezed his eyes to get rid of his headache. He sighed as he used the bathroom, then he walked back to the room and searched for his clothes. After he changed he walked out to find Shou flipping through the channels and Tora was cooking in the kitchen. The singer heard footsteps and gasped when he looked over at Reita.

“Oh, my god, are you ok?” He jumped to his feet and rubbed the blonde’s cheek. Tora walked in, but he couldn’t look Reita in the face.

“You can take a bath if you want.” The guitarist mumbled. “You’re probably hungry, so I’m making some breakfast.”

Reita shook his head. He looked at the time and sighed. “No. I’ll be late for practice.”

“So.” Shou spoke up. “Go wash up and I’ll help put on some make up.”

The blond was too tired to fight back, so he called Kai and told him that he would be late, then got in the shower. Shou gave him a rag, soaps, a towel, and took his clothes to wash them. The singer walked out and glared at Tora.

“How could you do that to your friend?” Shou asked.

“I was just pissed and he wanted it.”

“So. You still shouldn’t have been so rough with him.” The singer sighed.

“You shouldn’t have slept with Hiroto.” Tora snapped back.

“This is a physical relationship, remember? I can fuck who ever I want.”

The singer gave a smile and left the room. Tora grabbed a cup and threw it into the wall. Reita got out, Shou covered all his bruises, which almost his whole body, with makeup to hide the bruises. He waited for his clothes to get done, then Shou gave him a ride to practice.

 

~~Studio~~

 

            Kai sat in his chair spinning his drumstick, Ruki was working on a CD cover, and Aoi was massaging Uruha’s back.

“Sorry.” Reita said limping in. Kai smiled at his friend, but he knew something was up, the blonde’s skin was a different shade.

“Are you wearing makeup?”Uruha asked.

“Uh…n-no.”

“You’re bad liar.” Kai sad. “What happened?”

“Seriously guys, I’m ok!” Reita shouted. “I’m tired of you guys asking me.”

“Then tell us the truth!” Ruki yelled. The blonde flinched, but looked away.

Kai sighed. “Leave him alone and let’s get started.”

Everyone got their instruments out and they started. Miyavi walked past the studio and made sure to stay hidden, but watched them. He watched the bassist play, but he saw that the passion was gone from his eyes.

‘Had I hurt him that much?’ Miyavi thought. ‘He’ll get better in time, Kai will make sure of it. He’s better off without me hurting him physically and mentally. I hope that Tora takes care of him and makes him happy again.’

The singer smiled and snuck off to leave the band alone.

 

~~Week Later~~       

 

Kai finally called break for today, so he and Ruki went out for lunch, Reita plopped down on the couch to try to get some sleep.

“Hey Rei?” Uruha had kneeled beside the couch.

“Hmm?”

“I’ll be moving my stuff out tomorrow.”

The blonde turned on his side and smiled at his friend. “I’m happy for you.”

Uruha smiled as he hugged his friend. “I thought you would be mad.”

“I could never be mad at you. Would you like me to help you?”

“You don’t have to. I bet Miyavi would like to have you around as much as possible before we start our tour.”

That name hurt Reita’s heart, but he couldn’t let Uruha see it.  “Yeah. Well, I’ll help you out tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” The honey blonde pulled away and walked out to join Aoi. Reita laid back down and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

            Kai got some coffee as Ruki got some tea and they sat down at a table.

“I’m going to talk to Miyavi after practice. To see what’s up with Reita.” Kai said.

Ruki smiled. “Could we please stop talking about him?”

Kai looked down. “Sorry I didn’t mean to make you mad. I’m just worried.”

“I am too, but if he isn’t willing to help himself, then how can we help him?”

The drummer sighed and smiled at the blonde. They sat there, chatting about many things from Ruki wanting to get a dog, to the tour schedule. Kai looked at his watch and sighed.

“We need to be heading up.”

“Aww. I don’t want to.”  Ruki whined.

“I know, but we have to.”

The singer sighed, but tangled his fingers with Kai’s and they started walking back. When they were almost there, Kai saw Reita walking down another hallway.

“I wonder where he’s going?” He mumbled.

“What did you say?”

“Ah, nothing. Go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“K.” Ruki whimpered and he headed back. Kai walked down the hall and followed Reita to a back door. When he opened it, he saw the blonde walking up some steps and out another door. Kai ran up the steps and opened it to find that it lead out to one of the roofs of the building. He looked around and saw Reita taking a long drag from a cigarette.

“What the hell?” Kai shouted, making Reita jump.

“Uh…Kai, w-what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing?” Kai said walking closer. “What are you doing? You promised that you would stop and here you are still smoking. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Reita laughed. “You know, you’re the second person to ask me that.”He walked past the drummer and patted his back. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Kai glared at him and quickly went after him, but Reita made it to the door before he could stop the blonde.

“What is wrong?” Kai asked. “I’ve been waiting for you to come to me, but I won’t anymore. You need to tell me and I’ll help you. I’ll help you stop smoking.”

“Just leave me alone Kai.” Reita said walking on to the steps.

Kai got in front of him. “No! You’re going to tell me!”

 _“I said leave me alone!”_ Reita yelled and not even thinking, he pushed the drummer. His eyes got wide and everything slowed down as he watched his friend roll down the steps and slam into the door. Reita’s breathing hitched.

_“Kai!”_

 

~~At The Hospital.~~

 

            Aoi paced around the room, Uruha held an unstable Ruki, Miyavi had came to make sure his friend was ok and Reita leaned against the wall avoiding all eye contact. The way Miyavi and Reita avoided each other made Aoi and Uruha know that something had happened between them, but they didn’t want to discuss it now. They had been there all day and the sun was going down when the doctor finally walked out to talk to them.

“Well, he doesn’t have any broken bones or head injuries, but he does have a sprained ankle. His left shoulder and wrist were dislocated, but wearing a sling for a few days will heal it. He’s awake now if you guys want to see him.”

“Thank you.” Uruha said. Ruki jumped to his feet and they all started walking back, but then Ruki stopped and turned around. He glared up at Reita. Out of now where, he punched the bassist.

_“Who do you think you are? Don’t you dare go near him you noseless freak!”_

“Ruki!” Aoi shouted, but the singer ignored him.

_“This is all your fault! Leave! Get out of here!”_

Reita eyes teared up, but he shook his head and walked away. Miyavi stood there with wide eyes, he couldn’t believe the way they treated him. He sighed and continued to follow them to Kai’s room, where they found the drummer looking out the window.

“Yutaka!” Ruki shouted as he ran to his lover. He sat on the bed and pulled the drummer into a kiss.

Kai kissed back and smiled as he pulled away. “Hey, I’m ok.”

“But—”

“I’m. Fine.” Kai said slowly. He looked around and his smiled disappeared. “Where’s Rei?”

They were all surprised when he asked that.

“Ruki yelled at him and made him leave right before came in here.” Uruha spat out, clearly mad at their singer.

“Oh, Ruki.” The drummer sighed. “He didn’t mean to. It was accident. You didn’t have to yell at him, besides, he’s not feeling well.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Miyavi asked. They all looked at him in shock.

“We were hoping you could tell us.” Uruha said.

“Why would I know?”

 _“_ What?” Kai shouted. “How could you say that?”

“Has he not told you?” Miyavi asked and looked at their confused faces. “We broke up.”

“Eh?” They all shouted, even Ruki was surprised.

“Yeah, last week I ended it.”

“Oh, man.” Kai mumbled. “I knew something was up, but I never would have thought that it was that.”

“I saw him smoking.” Miyavi said. “I saw him smoking and I slapped him. I said sorry, but I think I lost him long before that. I didn’t want to hurt him again so I told him it was over and he didn’t say a word as he left. The next day I wanted to apologize, but I saw him making out with Tora.”

“Tora?” Uruha and Aoi shouted.

“Yeah, him. It made me sad. I felt so used and I just left. I haven’t seen or talk to him since.”

They all got quiet. Ruki felt like shit for punching the bassist, Uruha also felt like shit because he was moving away from his hurt friend, Aoi felt like shit for taking Uruha away from Reita when he needed a friend, and Kai felt like shit because he couldn’t help the blonde.

“What are we going to do?” Ruki asked.

“We’ll figure something out.” The drummer whispered. “Will you help Miyavi?”

The soloist sighed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Well, try,” Aoi spoke up. “if it doesn’t work out, oh well. At least you tried.”

Miyavi shook his head.

 

~~At Tora’s~~

 

            Tora was chilling, watching tv alone since Shou had a date. The guitarist was pissed and grumbling to himself.

“Damn him for choosing someone other than me. He knows I’m the best he’s ever had. I can’t believe he left me all alone. I can’t stand thinking his with someone other than me!”

 When someone started knocking on the door, he got more pissed because no one called to say that they were coming. He got up and opened the door, but before he could say anything, Reita had shoved his tongue into the guitarist’s mouth. He pushed the blonde away.

“Fuck me.” Reita begged. “Fuck me hard. Make it painful. Give me the pain I deserve.”

“Whoa, whoa, Rei? What’s wrong?”

“I know it was a one night stand, but I need it again. Please fuck me hard.”

Tora gave a slight smile as he pulled the blonde and closed the door.

‘I guess I won’t be so lonely tonight after all and who else to take my anger out on other than this pain craving blonde?’

Tora threw Reita on the bed. “I’m really pissed off right now. Remember, you asked for it.”

“I know.” The blonde whispered closing his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Miyavi closed his phone and sighed.

“What?” Kai asked.

“Uruha said that he’s not at the apartment and he’s still not answering his phone.”

Kai sighed too. “Try calling him again.”

Miyavi shook his head and called the blonde, but once again, he got the voice mail. “Reita I’m calling for Kai. Every is worried, where are you? Please call one of us back.”

It was too late to search for him last night, so they all went to Kai’s place and spent the night. They got up early and started going over places Reita would be before they headed out. Miyavi decided to stay to help Kai get around when he needed to. The drummer watched as the singer looked away and pressed his head against the window.

“It’ll be ok.”

“No it won’t.” The soloist said. “I was so harsh to him. He deserves so much better than me. He’s probably better off with Tora.”

“No he’s not.” Kai said. “You don’t know Tora that well. Uruha told me about him a while ago and I was surprised. Tora will fuck who he wants and when he’s tired of them, he throws them to the side. Sure he’ll be gentle with Rei because they’re friends, but give him a few days and Reita will be alone again.”

“He’s still better off without me. I don’t have to torture him with my family and he won’t have to hide his relationships. Since the day we slept together, he’s been in nothing, but hell.”

“You guys just started off bad. I’ll help you guys get through it.”

“Ha!” Miyavi shouted. “I doubt he’ll give me another chance.”

Kai went to say something, but then Miyavi’s phone went off.

“Hello?”

“No luck at the studio.” Aoi said walking back to his car.

“K, get back here. Uruha couldn’t find him either, so hopefully Ruki can.”

“See you in a little bit.” Aoi said and hung up.

Miyavi looked back at Kai and gave a slight smile, then someone knocked on the front door. The soloist opened the door for Uruha and the honey blonde walked into Kai’s room with his head down. He sat on the end of the bed and sat his head in his hands.

 

~~At Tora’s.~~

 

            Ruki was banging on the door for the fifth time, but there was still no answer.

 _“Argh! Damn it! Open the door!”_ He yelled banging on the door with both fists.

“Ruki?”

The singer turned around and saw Shou looking at him with a confused face.

“Uh, hi. What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Shou said getting his keys out.

“Eh? I thought this was Tora’s place.”Ruki said scratching his head

“It is. We both live here.” The taller singer smiled. “What do you need from him?”

The blonde enter behind him and took his shoes off. “I’m looking for Reita. This is the last place we can think of.”

Shou sighed. “He’s probably in the back asleep. Come on.”

He led the shorter to Tora’s door and opened it, to show the two sleeping in the bed.

“So they were here.” The blonde grumbled. Shou turned the light on, which instantly woke Tora up. Ruki walked over to the side were his friend was sleeping. The gag once again left bruises from the corner of his mouth to his ears. His lips were busted, cheek was swollen a bit, and his arms were covered in dark bruises. Ruki shivered at the sight of the other’s upper body.

“Rei?” He whispered, gently shaking the bassist.

“Mmm.”

“Come on, Reita you have to wake up.”

“Ru?” Reita mumbled, squinting his eyes to see.

“God, Rei. What are you doing to yourself?” Ruki rubbed the other’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.” The bassist mumbled. “Is Kai ok?”

“He’s fine. He’s more worried about you than himself.”

“Tora.” Shou had a stern voice. “Fill the bath with warm water.”

Tora rolled his eyes and walked out, but did as told. Ruki raised Reita’s limp body and received a loud grunt from it. The bassist’s face was contorted in pain as Ruki forced him to sit up, Shou walked over and helped him stay up.

Reita leaned onto the short singer. “I’m sorry Ruki. I’m sorry for hurting Kai.”

“It’s ok.” The singer said. “I should be saying sorry. I shouldn’t have ran you off yesterday.”

“Ok, it’s full.” Tora said walking in.

“Let’s get him to the bathroom.” Shou said. Reita grunted when they lifted him up and he tried to walk, but pain filled his lower body, so the two singers carefully dragged him to the bathroom. Shou held him up as Ruki lifted his legs and placed them inside the tub. Then Shou carefully laid the rest of his body down into the water. Ruki turned and saw Tora looking concerned at the bassist and it made the short blonde boil. He walked over and punched the guitarist so hard, he fell to the floor then Ruki got on top of him and began punching his face. Tora grabbed the blonde’s arm so he could punch back and the singer fell to the side. Tora got to his feet, brought Ruki up and slammed him into the wall, but before he could punch, his arm was yanked back and he was punch in the face again. Reita jumped on top of him and delivered punch after punch onto the guitarist. Tora punched back, but it didn’t knock the blonde off.

“Enough!” Shou shouted. He grabbed Reita and pulled him off, then grabbed Ruki’s pants before the singer could go on the attack again. “Ruki help me get Reita back into the tub, Tora get your ass in the kitchen!”

After a few minutes of heavy breathes and glares, Ruki helped pull Reita back to his feet as Tora got up and walked to the kitchen. The short singer helped Shou get the bassist back into the tub.

“Stay in here.” Shou ordered. “Wash him up and I’ll handle Tora.”

“I’m calling the others. They will come here to see Rei.”

“That’s fine. Just keep adding hot water to relax his muscles.”

 

~~Kai’s Apartment~~

 

            Aoi had arrived and was a pillow for Uruha, since the honey blonde was to worried he couldn’t sleep last night, so he was very tired.

Miyavi walked into the room on his phone. “Yeah, we’ll be there soon…bye.”

“Did he find him?” Aoi asked, waking Uruha.

“Yeah, they’re at Tora’s.”Miyavi said.

Aoi and Uruha jumped to their feet and rushed through the door.

“Aren’t you going?” Kai asked.

“I don’t—”

“Go!” The drummer shouted. “He might need you.”

The soloist bit his lip and ran to catch up with two guitarists.

 

~~At Tora’s~~

 

            Uruha banged on the door, but before he could knock anymore, Shou opened the door.

“Shou?” Uruha asked.

The singer sighed. “I’m getting tired of explaining that I live here too. Come in.”

They walked in and saw Tora holding a bloody paper towel to his nose. His lip was busted and his right cheek was swelling up. They ignored him and continued in, but then Shou stopped them.

“Before you guys go any further.” The singer looked at Tora. “For your own sake, you better leave.”

The honey blonde glared at Tora. “What did you do?”

The guitarist looked away, but got up and rushed out of the apartment.

“Ruki is washing him up in the bathroom.” Shou said.

They all rushed to the bathroom and gasped when they saw their friend’s condition. Miyavi bit his lip as his body filled with anger and hatred against Tora. Uruha walked up and surprised Ruki, but the honey blonde sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed Reita’s face. The bassist opened his bloodshot eyes and gave a slight smile to his friend.

“How could you do this to yourself?”

Reita just smiled and closed his eyes.

“Rei?” Aoi’s voice was stern.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the guitarist, but he also saw Miyavi. Tears filled his eyes and he finally broke down. Miyavi grabbed his chest, his heart was in so much pain seeing the man he loved, so strong and stubborn, falling apart in front of his eyes.

‘It’s all my fault.’ Miyavi thought. ‘If I hadn’t loved him he wouldn’t have suffered. If only I never made love to him. If I hadn’t forced him into that relationship, he would still be strong and happy.’

Uruha looked at his friend then at Miyavi and knew something was up. “Reita I want you to tell me the truth right now. Do you still love Miyavi?”

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes as the bassist shook his head up and down. Ruki looked at the guitarist then at Miyavi. Uruha stood up and pulled Ruki up, then pushed him and Aoi out the door.

“Miyavi. You two need to talk. Don’t make it worse.” Uruha said closing the door behind him. Miyavi stared at the door for a minute then he looked over at the tub, where the blonde was still crying. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. He was biting his lip trying to find something to say.

“I’m sorry.” Miyavi whispered. “I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t want to have a family, I wanted to be with you.”

The soloist let a few tears pass.

“You used me.” Reita spoke up. “Melody said that I was nothing but your sex toy. She said you would break up with me, _so I tried making you happy! I tried giving you what you wanted, but you ignored it and pushed me away!”_

“I never pushed you away! I never used you! I love you! I wanted you to be happy and what do you mean Melody told you?”

_“She’s known about our relationship for a long time now. She’s been saying that I was nothing and that I would never be with you.”_

Miyavi’s eyes got wide. “She knew?”

The blonde shook his head, but Miyavi sighed.

“Well I don’t care. I don’t care if the whole world knows about us as long we’re happy. I don’t care.” The soloist cupped Reita’s cheeks. “I’ll divorce her. I’ll quit music. I’ll be your slave. I’ll do anything to be with you.”

Reita looked away.

“Please Rei…give me one last chance. I’ll make it right this time.” When he got no answer, he got on his knees beside the tub and bowed. “Please…Akira. I love you. I need you.”

The blonde bit his lip and stayed quiet as Miyavi stayed there waiting for an answer. The soloist raised up and got back to his feet. He looked down and Reita with sad eyes.

“I understand, but do me this favor for me. Stay the hell away from Tora. Stop smoking. Go back to your happy, normal self. I know it’s a big favor, but everybody is worried about you. They want to see you smile again. I want to see you smile again.” Miyavi gave a small smile as he leaned over and kissed Reita’s forehead. He raised up and rushed out of the bathroom. Everyone was surprised to see Miyavi  walking out and putting his shoes on before he walked out of the apartment. Aoi walked out behind him and followed him out to the car, where the singer sat on the hood.

“What happened?” Aoi asked.

“I tried and it didn’t work. Like everything else I tried at.”

“Miyavi.”The brunette sat next to him. “Please don’t give up.”

“Like I told Kai, he’s better off without me.”

“Uruha’s better off without me too.”

“Eh?”Miyavi

“I raped him, remember. No, I wasn’t drunk. I don’t know what was wrong with me and I still don’t know. Uruha loves me enough to tell everyone that we were drunk. He’s moving in with me and everything. He’s always saying that he loves me, yet that guilt will always be inside me. When it happened, I tried so hard for him to give me second chance, that I lost sleep, I couldn’t eat and it was almost for nothing. When I told him I was leaving, he cried and begged me to stay. If I had left, Uruha would still be sad and that would kill me to see him like that. Can you see what I’m trying to tell you? If you give up, things might get worse for Reita, but if you keep trying, maybe you can make him happy again.”

The singer sighed, but smiled. “I guess I’ll go beg some more.”

“That’s the spirit!” Aoi shouted. They laughed for a moment then walked back up to the apartment.

“You’re back. Is everything ok?” Shou asked when they walked in.

“I hope so.” Miyavi said.

            As soon as Miyavi left the apartment, Uruha and Ruki walked to the bathroom to see their bassist crying.

“What did he say to you?” Ruki asked angrily.

“Ruki!” Uruha snapped at him, then sat on the edge of the tub and patted the blonde’s head. “Now, Rei, what happened?”

_“I-I pushed him away. I pushed him away and he left. I want him back! I want to say sorry!”_

 “Then why did you push him away? That wasn’t very smart if you wanted him back.” The singer said.

_“I was scared. I didn’t want to get hurt again.”_

“It happens. You’ll always be hurt in relationships. Some more than others, but that shouldn’t stop you from being in one. Miyavi has a complicated life. Have you ever thought about how he must feel?” Ruki asked nicely. “He has to pretend to love someone and has to make the one he loves watch it. He wants to be with you, but he can’t because of his family. You’re so close to him, yet he can’t touch you. He’s probably in as much pain as you, he just holds it to be strong for the both of you. You see, there are two in a relationship. When one suffers, the other does too.”

“Wow Ruki,” Uruha said. “That’s deep even for you.”

“Shut up! Don’t ever mention it to anyone.”

A giggle surprised the two men. They looked over to see Reita with a faint smile and that made them happy, but then it disappeared.

“I want him back.” Just as Reita said that, they heard the front door open and they heard Shou and Miyavi talking. “Miyavi. Miyavi!”

When the soloist heard Reita yell his name, he dashed to the bathroom and saw the blonde getting out of the bathtub.

“Rei don’t.” Uruha begged trying to keep his friend from falling, but he stepped onto the side and as he was swinging his other leg around, he slipped. Miyavi grabbed him as he fell, but lost his balance and they both fell on to the floor.

“Are you guys ok?” Ruki shouted.

Reita opened his eyes and saw his head laying on a chest and arms wrapped his body. He heard a grunt and saw the soloist’s brow furrowed.

 “M-Miyavi!” Reita shouted as he hugged the singer. “I’m sorry! Don’t leave!”

“Uh,” The singer sat up against the wall and pulled Reita into his arms. “I’m not going to.”

He pushed the blonde’s head back then pulled it into a kiss. Aoi and Shou watched from the door as the two deepened their kiss. They finally broke away to breathe.

Miyavi rubbed the blonde’s cheek. “I won’t leave you again. Thank you for giving me another chance.”

“You don’t deserve it.” Ruki spat out. “So that means you can’t hurt him again or I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

That made everyone laugh.

“Let’s get you back in the water.” Uruha said. Miyavi lifted him to his feet, but then Reita grabbed his head and started swaying.

“Rei?” Uruha asked. Reita’s eyes rolled back as he fell back, but Miyavi caught him and held him up.

“Oh my god, Akira!”

 

~~Hospital.~~

 

            Ruki brought Kai to the hospital and joined the others in the waiting room. The drummer was only there for ten minutes before the doctor walked out. They stared at him in anticipation.

“Well, your friend is an idiot.” The doctor said. “We found nicotine in his system, which means he’s been smoking while taking his medicine. That explains his lightheadedness, his fainting, and his depression.”

“Depression?” Uruha asked.

“From what you told me about his personality change, yes he became depressed. He’s healed enough that we can take him off the medicine and after a few days he should be back to normal. Then we’ll discharge him.”

“Can we see him?” Miyavi asked.

“Yes.” He said and he started leading them in. “I do want to know something.”

“What?” Uruha asked.

“He has a lot of bruises all over his body. Like he was beaten.”

“Eh…well.”

“Um…”

“He…”

“Never mind. By the sound of it, I don’t want to know.”

Kai walked in with his crutches first, then the others followed and saw their friend sleeping silently on the bed.

Miyavi rubbed the blonde’s cheek.“I’ll make things right. I promise.” The soloist leaned over and kissed Reita’s lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Reita got out of the hospital a few days later. He was definitely better. His playing got better, he was smiling, making jokes, and having fun. He was still sore, but Miyavi has been making sure that the blonde was taking care of himself and he was staying with Reita at the apartment. They’re taking it slow, only making out here and there, holding hands in public and everything.

 

~~At Reita’s~~

 

            Miyavi crawled onto the bed and over Reita’s sleeping body. The blonde stirred when he felt a weight over him and lips brushed against his cheek.

“Mmm.” Reita opened his eyes and smiled.

Miyavi kissed the blonde’s lips. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Kai told me to make sure you get up early for your meeting today.”

“Mmm. I don’t want to.”

“Come on.”

Reita whined some more, but then Miyavi pushed a kiss onto the blonde to shut him up. The bassist shot up and easily pushed the soloist over and got on top of him. He grabbed Miyavi’s arm and held them down against the bed.

“I’m not so weak you can always be on top.”

Miyavi smiled. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” Reita giggled.

“Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”

They laughed as they got up and walked into the kitchen. Reita pulled out the opened box of waffles and sat a few into the toaster. Miyavi wrapped his arms around the blonde’s chest and sucked on his neck. The bassist sat two waffles on a plate and handed one to the singer. They walked to the living sat down on the couch and turned the tv on like every other morning,

 

~~At Aoi’s~~

 

            The two guitarists woke up holding each other. Their heads were throbbing from drinking and rough sex they had the night before. Aoi slowly got out of bed and helped Uruha out as well. He turned the shower on and they slowly got in, hoping the hot water would help them feel better.

“Aoi.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s not do that again. This is the absolute worst headache…ever.”

Aoi laughed. “I know how you feel.”

Uruha pressed his body against him and pulled the brunette into a kiss. Their hands began to explore each other, but then at the same time, an intense pain shot through their heads. They sighed and quickly washed up, then went to the kitchen, and chugged some V8 juice. Uruha slammed his bottle down as he took a deep breath. Aoi kissed the honey blonde’s neck and started rubbing down his sides. Uruha pressed up against the brunette.

“Didn’t you get enough last night?” Aoi asked against the other’s neck.

“I could never get enough of your giant cock inside me.”

“I like it when you talk dirty.”Aoi slapped Uruha’s ass.

The honey blonde moaned and started kissing the other as grinded against each other. They were getting into it when Uruha’s phone started ringing.

“It’s probably Kai.” Uruha said. “Ignore it.”

The brunette pulled away. “You know we can’t.”

Uruha sighed. He pulled away and grabbed his phone and answered it. “This better be good.”

“It is.” Reita said.

“Oh hey.”

“Listen, turn to the news right now. You have to see this.”

Uruha turned on the tv to the news as Aoi walked in.

A woman reporter showed up talking in front of a restaurant. “Five cases of reported rapes all have this restaurant in common.”

“I’ll call you back.” Uruha said turning his phone off. “Isn’t this that restaurant we went to when we got drunk.”

Aoi looked away and shook his head, but they continued listening.

“…police have arrested a cook for slipping ecstasy in food that he’s made. The cook said that he stole it from a drug lord and was trying to get rid of it before they found him. He admitted to slipping the drug into countless dishes for over the past two months. His identity is being protected so we cannot give out any names.”

“Aoi.”

“Yeah?”

“I think you were drugged.”

“Me too.”

Uruha smiled and kissed Aoi’s lips. “See. You’re to gentle to hurt me. Well…not on purpose anyways.”

“My head hurts.”

The honey blonde laughed when he saw the other holding his head.

 

~~At Kai’s~~

 

            Ruki made sure to get up before Kai, and made him some breakfast. He took it into the bedroom and sat by the nightstand, then woke his sleeping lover.

“Ru?”

“I made you some breakfast.” The singer smiled.

Kai sat up in bed and smiled. “You didn’t have to.”

“Sure I did. Now eat.”

The drummer took the plate and ate the eggs Ruki perfectly made.

“So how big of a mess did you make this time?”

“Eh…You keep eating.” Ruki said and ran out of the room. Kai laughed and listened as the sound of pans dropping as his lover frantically cleaned the mess he made. When he finished, he took the plate and limped to the kitchen, where he found Ruki washing the counter. He startled the singer when he wrapped his arm around Ruki’s stomach. He dropped the plate in the sink and turned his lover around to kiss him. The singer moaned through the kiss and started grinding against Kai.

“You’re going to be late.”  Ruki said pulling from the kiss.

“I don’t care.”

“Kai. You need to rest your ankle.”

“Uh…Ruki.” He whined.

The singer laughed. “Fine. I’ll ride you tonight.”

“Yay!”

 

~~At the Studio~~

 

            _“Eh?”_ Ruki and Kai shouted.

“We can’t believe it either.” Uruha said. He had just told them about the news they watched.

“I’m so sorry Aoi!” Ruki yelped, hugging the guitarist.

“It’s ok.”

A familiar laugh caught their attentions. They looked over at their smiling bassist and they all laughed as well.

“So why are we here again?” Reita asked.

Kai sighed and motioned for everyone to take a seat. “These past few weeks have been very difficult. We only have two weeks until we leave for the tour, so we rest. No practicing, no planning, just resting.”

“You couldn’t have called and told us?” Uruha asked. “I was so close to having a giant cock fuck me senseless, but no, we had to come to a stupid meeting.”

“Too much information!” Ruki shouted.

“Why are you so embarrassed?” Kai asked.

“I’m not, but I really don’t want to imagine him getting fucked by Aoi.”

“Do you have a problem with it?” Aoi asked.

“No, no, no, no. That’s not it, it’s just, you know. Weird picturing two of your friends screwing each other.”

“It’s weird for us to picture you two.” Uruha said.

“Ruki, you should stop while you’re ahead.” Reita giggled.

The singer whimpered and sat in Kai’s lap as everyone laughed at him. They had small chit chat about random stuff, ate some lunch together, and just had fun like old times.

“Well, I guess, we should all head home.” Kai said. They all hugged and headed home.

 

~~At Kai’s~~

 

            Kai limped to the couch and sat down as Ruki started some tea, then joined him. Kai pulled him into a kiss and they fell back onto the couch. The drummer rubbed his hands down Ruki’s body and grabbed his ass. The blonde moaned as he felt his pants getting tight and he started grinding against the other, making him moan too.

Kai pulled away. “Remember what you said earlier?”

“How could I forget?” Ruki said unbuckling his pants.

“I have syrup in the cabinet above the sink.”

Ruki licked his lips as he got off and headed to the kitchen. He skipped back with the bottle of pancake syrup and sat it on the coffee table.

“This is going to be fun.” The singer giggle.

 

~~At Reita’s~~

 

            “So we only have two weeks.” Reita finished tell Miyavi about the meeting.

“That sucks. I want to spend more time with you.” The singer whined. They were sitting on the couch drinking tea, Miyavi pulled him closer, to where the blonde was leaning on him. “I called her today.”

“Oh?”

“I told her I was divorcing her and I already filed the papers for it.”

“What about your daughter?” The blonde asked.

“Split custody.”

“How did she take it?”

Miyavi started laughing. “She yelled at me and cussed me out before hanging up.”

“So you’re really choosing me over her?”

“Of course. Remember what I told you? I’ll divorce her. I’ll quit music and even be your slave. I’ll do anything you want.”

Reita smiled and pulled him into a quick kiss. “You know…we haven’t done it since I got better.”

“I know. I just want to be safe.”

“Safe from what?”

“Hurting you again.”

The blonde started giggling. “I won’t get hurt beside I like it when you do me rough.”

“I know.”

“I’ll be leaving in two weeks. I don’t want wait until the night before we leave to have sex. I want it now.”

Miyavi sighed, but smiled. “Ok.”

 

~~At Aoi’s.~~

 

            They were making out as they walked in and they made their way to the bedroom to plop down on the bed. Uruha began tugging at the brunette’s pants.

Aoi raised up and smiled. “Impatient are we?”

“I’ve been wanting your cock inside me since we left this morning.”

“Oh? Aren’t you just a horny little bunny?”

“Get your ass moving before this bunny hops away.” Uruha said raising his shirt.

Aoi licked his lips and took his shirt off before pulling his pants off. He quickly removed the honey blonde’s pants as well and climbed over him.

 

~~Two Weeks Later~~

 

           Everything was loaded up and they were getting ready to leave when Miyavi pulled Reita away from the others.

“I’ll miss you.” The soloist said.

“I’ll miss you too. Don’t get in too much trouble and remember the promise you made me.”

“Uh… which one?”

“All of them, but the one about not beating Tora up. You know he wasn’t the only one at fault.” The blonde mumbled.

“I know.” Miyavi pulled into a tight embrace as they kissed deeply. They didn’t care who saw, they just did it. Kai slowly walked to them with a sad smile.

“Sorry guys, but we have to get going.” The drummer said politely.

Reita broke from the kiss and gave a slight smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Oh, and it should be finalized by the time you get back.”

“K…I’ll see you then.” The blonde mumbled and then he walked back with Kai. They piled into the van and got in their way.

“Finalize what?” Kai asked Reita.

“He didn’t tell you? He filed for divorce two weeks ago.”

“Eh?” They all shouted.

“Yep. Which is pretty funny because a day before he called her, his friend called a told him that he caught Melody and her manger having sex. So that gave him a good reason to file for it.”

“That is funny.” Uruha said. “Now you two can be official together.”

“Yeah. When we return.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            They were at another live, they were getting dress like usual when Ruki looked at Kai and ran out of the room. The concerned drummer ran after him all the way to the bathroom and stood outside the only closed stall.

“Ru? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” The singer’s voice shook.

“No you’re not. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You!”

“Eh? What did I do?” Kai shouted.

“Would you look at yourself.”

The drummer blinked a few times before walking to the mirror and saw his bare chest. He looked down to make sure he didn’t forget to put on his pants again, but they were on.

“Ruki…I’m confused.”

The stall door unlocked so Kai walked over and opened it to see his boyfriend hunched over with his head down. He kneeled beside the singer, worried that he wasn’t feeling well.

“Your face is red. Do you have a fever? Maybe we should cancel tonight and—”

“No!” Ruki shouted. “I’m not sick.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

The singer glared up at him. “We’ve been on this tour for three months now and we haven’t slept together once. Every time I see you, I get like this and it’s all your fault!”

Kai looked down and smiled when he saw the other holding himself between the legs. “Then let me fix it.”

The drummer pushed Ruki back against the toilet and moved his hands out of the way. Kai quickly unbuckled the tightening pants, letting the erection spring out. The brunette licked his lips as he grabbed it with his hand and started to slowly pump it. Ruki whimpered and shivers shot through his body.

“You’ve gotten so sensitive. Are you sexually frustrated?”

“Shut up! Ah!” The blonde yelped as his eyes squeezed shut. Kai smiled and kissed the head of twitching cock. He blew his hot breath on it before giving it a small lick. Then he started licking around the head and stuck his tongue in the slit, letting the pre-cum ooze out.

“P-please. Stop teasing me.” Ruki begged.

The drummer gave in and took the head into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. Ruki bit his lip and grabbed Kai’s hair. The drummer sucked harshly on the head, making the blonde moan, and then Kai suddenly swallowed him whole. Ruki shot his hips up at the feeling of warmth and wetness all around his member. The brunette grinned and slowly pulled up, then slowly pushed back down.

“F-faster.” Ruki ordered. Kai sighed, but he knew he couldn’t tease him the other for long, so he slowly got faster. He grazed it with his teeth a few times, pressed his tongue up against it, and did all he could to make Ruki moan louder. Then an idea popped into his head and he pulled off, making the other whimper.

“Stand up.” Kai ordered. The blonde looked at him funny, but did it and Kai made him lean against the wall. The brunette took the cock back into his mouth and waited for Ruki to keep his eyes close before his moved his hand around the blonde’s leg.

“S-so close.” Ruki whimpered. Kai smiled as he shoved two of his fingers up into the blonde’s entrance, making him yelp and fill the drummer’s mouth. Ruki shivered as Kai swallowed his seeds and pull his fingers out. Kai pulled off to get his breath back and looked up at the other’s face.

“You like that?” Kai asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. When we get to the hotel, you get to help me.”

Ruki smiled and shook his head. “Everyone’s probably wondering where we are.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

~~Dressing Room~~

 

            Kai and Ruki walked in to see Reita getting his hair done as Uruha and Aoi talked beside him. Kai went to finish getting dressed as Ruki got his makeup fixed. He heard snickering and looked over to see the other three giggling at him.

“What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Uruha giggled.

“You guys enjoy yourselves?” Reita giggled.

The singer’s face got red, but then he smiled. “As a matter of fact we did and after we get to the hotel, we’re going to enjoy ourselves some more.”

“Seriously?” Reita asked.

“Yes. You got a problem with that?”

“Let’s see…” The bassist said crossing his arms. “My room is in the middle. I’ve been listening the rabbits go at it every night. Now I have to listen to you guys too. This sucks!”

“We’re not that loud.” Aoi mumbled.

“Yes. You. Are.”

“Sorry Rei.” Uruha said.

“Why can’t everyone stop fucking?” Reita asked.

“Listen.” Ruki said. “Just because you can’t be with Miyavi doesn’t mean we all have to suffer. We’ll fuck when we want to, even if you’re next door.”

Reita glared up at him, then stood up and stormed past Kai as the drummer walked in. He looked at everyone.

“What happened?”

Ruki looked down and closed his eyes, feeling guilty about what he said.

 

~~That Night~~

 

            Kai and Ruki kissed as they made their way into the hotel room and they fell back onto the bed. Kai started kissing down the blonde’s neck and quickly removed the shirt that got in the way, then started kissing down his chest. Ruki moaned as he felt the drummer’s tongue explore his chest, down to his navel. Kai raised up and eagerly pulled the other’s pants off and started kissing the blonde’s thighs. He smiled when saw the Ruki’s boxers moving as he got closer to them , so he started licking the area, making the singer moan. Kai sucked over the boxers, drenching them with his saliva.

“St-stop teasing me.” Ruki begged, but Kai continued. He thought the shorter should be punished for his actions earlier that day. He bit down on the erection and continued sucking as he slid his hand under Ruki ass. He pressed his fingers against the entrance, making the blonde moan as he felt the cloth covered fingers teased him. Ruki gripped Kai’s hair and bucked his hips a few times before the brunette finally pulled away. Kai pulled the boxers off, making the singer whimper from the sudden coldness of the air. The drummer looked down and saw pre-cum dripping out of the other’s erection. He took his shirt off and threw it to the side then took his pants and boxers off in one go. He stood at the end of the bed, looking down at the blonde’s begging face.

“Suck me.” Kai ordered. Ruki sensed the harshness his voice, but got on his and knees and crawled to him. He grabbed the hardening cock with one hand and licked the head of it before taking it into his mouth. He didn’t bother licking around the head or anything, he just went straight to deep throating his lover. Kai gripped the blonde hair and gave slight moans. He thrusted into the blonde’s mouth as his cock was becoming harder and harder. Then he gave one last thrust before pulling out.

“On your back.”

Ruki gave a slight smile. “Are you mad?”

Kai pushed the singer onto his back and climbed over him. “A bit.”

Ruki knew why too. He made Reita depressed today. He deserved this.  He shook his head and spread his legs waiting for Kai to ram inside him, but the brunette didn’t. He kissed down Ruki’s neck again, played with the blonde’s nipples with his tongue, and gently caressed his fingers down the other skin. He kissed down Ruki’s stomach, gave the head of his cock a peck and kissed down it. He licked the blonde’s balls before giving them a kiss too, then he lifted Ruki’s hips and gave his entrance a kiss. The hole twitched from the feeling, then Kai made blew his hot breath on it, making the singer finally moan. Kai sucked his fingers for a second, then rubbed them against Ruki’s opening . The singer shivered as the other pushed his fingers all the way in and began thrusting them. If that wasn’t enough, Kai shoved is tongue in with them, making Ruki yelp and arch his back. The blonde began pushing against the other, silently begging for more, and his breathing was getting out of control. Kai finally decided to pull away, making Ruki yelp, but he sat up and placed his cock at the blonde’s entrance. Ruki pushed back to get him to hurry up, but Kai teasingly pushed in ever so slowly. Ruki whimpered from it and let out a deep breath when Kai was in all the way, but then the brunette slowly pulled out.

“ _Pl-please. Kai!”_

“You have to beg.”

_“I am! Please go faster.”_

Kai giggled as he stopped. “Better than that. Tell me what you want.”

_“Plea—please Kai. I want your huge cock inside me. I need it! I  need you! I want it so bad!”_

“Oh?”

“ _Damn it Kai! Fuck me!”_

“That’s not going to work this time.” The drummer sung as he slowly pulled all the way out, then started back in.

_“Fuck me fast and hard damn it!”_

Kai sighed. He saw how desperately the blonde needed this, so he started a good pace, making the other moan. Ruki bit his lip and lifted himself to wrap his arms around the drummer’s neck. He began pushing against the brunette, almost riding him, but he let go and fell back when Kai hit his prostate. He continue hitting it, making Ruki moan louder each time, and he grabbed the singer’s cock to pump it at the same pace. The blonde’s  moans were music to Kai’s ears and he wanted to hear more, so he got rougher. Tears ran down Ruki face from the pain he was receiving. The few months of no sex had really taken its toll on his body. Kai started slowing down when he saw his lover in pain and looked down to see blood dripping out of him.

 _“Don’t…stop._ ” Ruki ordered. _“Feels…good.”_

Kai bit his bottom lip and started his rough pace again, but then his thrusts got shorter. Ruki knew that the brunette was close and so was he. Within seconds, the blonde arched his back as he thrusted up, shooting his hot seeds all over Kai’s hand and stomach. Kai cursed as he felt his climax over taking him and then without warning, he filled Ruki’s insides, satisfying the blonde’s lustful needs. The drummer fell onto the other’s chest as they tried to catch their breathes. When they did, Kai crawled over the other and kissed him. Ruki eagerly kissed back and rolled Kai onto his back, so the blonde could be on top.

“Are you better now?” Kai asked when he pulled away.

The blonde looked at him funny.

“Now that you finally had sex, are you going to stop getting boners when you see me without a shirt on?”

Ruki giggled. “I don’t think that’s possible. You too sexy.”

The drummer started laughing and rubbed Ruki’s cheek. “So are you.”

Kai pulled the blanket over them and they laid there to try to get some sleep since they have to get up early the next day. Kai was breathing deeply, showing that he had started sleeping, but Ruki kissed his chest as he was thinking. Then a big smiled spread across his face and he shook Kai.

“What?” The drummer mumbled.

“I have a plan to makeup with Reita.”

“Oh?”

“Kind of. Are the hotel arrangements the same for our next hotel?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Don’t go to sleep.” Ruki said getting up. “I’ll be right back.”

Ruki quickly slipped his pant on and ran out into the hallway and started knocking on Uruha’s and Aoi’s door. The sound of their moans didn’t bother him, so he kept knocking. When they didn’t answer, He started knocking harder, but then the door swung open, showing a very pissed honey blonde.

_“What—”_

Ruki covered Uruha’s mouth and shushed him as he looked at Reita’s door. He stared at it for a moment then looked back at the guitarist. 

“You and Aoi come over. We need to talk about something important.” The singer whispered. Uruha glared down at him, but walked back and slipped his pants and told Aoi to do the same. The quietly walked to his room where the drummer was barely staying awake. The blonde closed the door and turned back to see three pairs of anger eyes staring at him.

“Ok. First we need to get Reita’s room in the next hotel to be moved a floor away from ours.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            “Are you serious?” Kai asked the front table.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t change it.” The woman said. Kai sighed and he took the keycards as Sakai talked to her. He walked to the other’s who were sitting on some cushions talking. They stood up to get the cards from him, but he held back.

“What?” Uruha asked.

“Well, there’s a small problem.” The drummer smiled. “One of the rooms is a floor above the other two.”

“I’m taking it.” Reita said.

“Eh?” They all shouted. They weren’t expecting that.

“No way can I handle listening to you guys fuck. I’m getting that room.” He said holding his hand out. Kai handed him the card and told him what floor.

“Make sure you’re back down here in ten minutes.” The drummer said as they got into the elevator. When Reita got into his room, he threw his suitcase on the floor and plopped down onto the bed. He pulled out his phone and texted Miyavi.

_“Miss you. Wishing that you were here.”_

 He got up, took a quick piss, grabbed his phone, then headed back downstairs to meet the others. When he got there, Kai was the only one that hadn’t made it, which was strange. He finally made it down then they left to go see the city. Reita kept checking his phone to see if Miyavi had texted him back, but he hadn’t. The drummer noticed how gloomy Reita was and tried to cheer him up by buying his favorite drink. The blonde smiled and said thanks, but he still wasn’t enjoying himself. The day went on as they visited shrines, stores and parks. It was getting late and Reita didn’t want to stick around. He started going through the book bag he brought along, but groaned.

“What is it?” Uruha asked.

“I left my fucking keycard in my room.”

“I thought Kai was the forgetful one.” Ruki said, which earned him a glare from the bassist.

Kai smiled and pulled out the extra and handed it to Reita. “Go back and rest.”

The blonde smiled and shook his head before calling for a cab.

 

~~At the Hotel~~

 

            On the way up in the elevator, Reita checked his phone to see that the soloist still hadn’t texted back. He sighed and put his phone away as he reached his floor. He got his door open and saw that the lights were on. He knew he didn’t turn any lights on earlier, but figured it was a maid. He walked in further and was utterly surprised. He dropped his bag at the sight Miyavi standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“M-Miyavi?” Reita stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

The soloist smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug. “Fulfilling your wish.”

Reita smiled and hugged back, but Miyavi pulled away and lifted the other’s head so they could kiss. The soloist pushed the blonde onto the bed and crawled over him before pulling him into another kiss. Reita rubbed his hands against the smooth stomach and chest. He breathed in the other’s scent when they broke away, but they started kissing the next second. Miyavi started moving Reita’s shirt up, feeling his nicely toned torso as he did and he broke the kiss just to take the shirt completely off. The bassist rubbed Miyavi’s thigh and slowly untied the towel. It slide off, so Miyavi raised up to show his hardening cock. Reita licked his lips at the sight and felt his own pants getting tight. The brunette started undoing the pants and then pulled them down to Reita’s knees, where the blonde kicked them off, then removed his own boxers. They readjusted on the bed to where they were both on their sides, but in sixty- nine position and they started licking each other’s cocks. Miyavi quickly swallowed the blonde’s and started deep throating it, then stopped to tease it, then played with, then went back to sucking it. At the same time, Reita was licking Miyavi’s like a lollipop and shook as the other did his job, so he took a deep breath to relax his throat and started deep throating the soloist. Their moans were almost synchronized and then Miyavi pulled off and gave him a peck.

“Rei.”

The blonde pulled off and looked at the other.

  “Doggy style?”

Reita smiled as he got on his hands and knees as Miyavi got behind him. The guitarist grabbed the bottle of lube he hid in the nightstand beside the bible and coated his fingers with it. Reita flinched when he felt the cold wet fingers slowly going inside him, but he relaxed as they began to gently thrust in and out of him. He started rocking his hips to get them deeper inside him. Miyavi smiled and added a third finger as he listened to the blonde moan.

“M-Miyavi.”

“Hmm?”

“Please.” Reita begged.

He sighed, but pulled his fingers out and placed himself behind the blonde. Reita moaned as he felt himself being filled by Miyavi’s cock and he tightened up, making the other shiver. The guitarist took a deep breath as he leaned over and began sucking on Reita’s neck to relax him and it worked, so he pulled out. He raised up and pushed back in and repeated the process a few time so the blonde could get use to it, then he started going a little faster. Reita’s arms were shaking so bad, he couldn’t hold himself up any more and he fell onto his chest. He gripped the sheets as he moaned into them and Miyavi bit his lip as he pulled the blonde’s hand’s away from the fabric. He pulled out only to flip the blonde on his back and then he slammed back in. Reita kept his eyes closed, but he managed to pull Miyavi’s head down into a kiss. The brunette’s thrust got quicker, but shorter as he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Reita’s hips with both hands. The bassist pushed against him, then suddenly, he yelped as he was being filled with Miyavi’s hot cream. The soloist squirted out all he could before he needed to breathe again, then he looked down to see Reita squirming. He looked down further to see that the other still had his erection, so he pulled out, making the blonde whimper. He moved down and swallowed the aching cock, making Reita arch his back and moan. The blonde thrusted up into the mouth, but it wasn’t long before he was shooting his seeds into the soloist’s mouth. Miyavi sat there drinking it all before he pulled off and smiled at the other.

“Again?”

Reita smiled and shook his head.

 

~~A few Hours Later~~

 

            The bed was squeaking as Reita rode Miyavi harder. The soloist was pumping Reita’s erection until he finally came all over the brunette’s stomach. Miyavi thrusted his hips up as he came deep inside the blonde and after he was done, Reita fell onto his chest. They laid there trying to breath for several minutes before Miyavi slipped out of the bassist. Reita was drawing circles with his finger on the other’s chest.

“So how did you know what hotel I was in?” Reita asked. “No wait. How did you know what room I was even in?”

Miyavi giggled. “Well, two days ago Kai called me. Actually it was Ruki using Kai’s phone. He told me that if I didn’t come and see you, that he would come over and drag me back here. That little shit can be intimidating sometimes, but I would have came without his threat. Anyways, when I got here, Kai gave me your spare key then filled me in on this plan they had made. They moved your room away from theirs so that you wouldn’t see me sneak in, then while you guys were out, Kai was suppose to steal your keycard so you wouldn’t come early. Then give it back to you, saying it was the spare and you were find me here.”

“You guys are such idiots.” Reita said. “I would have been happier if I could spend the whole day with you and you could have at least texted me back.”

“I know, but I didn’t know what to text you. This was supposed to be a surprise for you and we would have our night. Kai didn’t tell you, but you guys aren’t doing anything tomorrow or the day after. You’re resting those days and we get to spend it together.”

Reita smiled and kissed. “I’ll kill them tomorrow.”

“Eh?”

“For lying to me and for not giving me a third day with you.”

Miyavi giggled. “Well then you need your energy. So go to sleep.”

“Ok. And Miyavi.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Reita.”

Miyavi found the sheet and covered them up, but hummed a song as he rubbed the blonde’s back. Reita listened to it and the other’s heartbeat until he finally fell asleep. The brunette wasn’t too far behind and fell asleep as well.

 

~~The Next Day~~

 

            “Ah!” Ruki yelled as he was being chased by Reita. They were all in the park, so it was ok for Reita to attack them. People looked at them as if they were psychos, which made the other four laugh their asses off.

“It was a good plan.” Miyavi said.

“Yeah and our little chibi thought of it all on his own.” Uruha said.

“Really?”

“He is the only one Reita’s chasing.” Kai said.

Miyavi smiled. “Hey Reita!”

The blonde stopped running and looked at his group of friends.

“Stop neglecting me!”

Reita smiled and gladly ran back to the soloist and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Rei.” Ruki whined, hiding behind Kai. “I just wanted you to be surprised.”

The blonde sighed and pulled the shorter man into a hug. “I know. Thank you.”

“Hey.” Aoi finally spoke up. “Why don’t we all go out to eat?”

“Sounds good!” Miyavi shouted. He grabbed Reita’s hand and they all started walking towards a group of restaurants. Kai started talking about this restaurant that he heard was good, but Reita paid no attention to him, he stopped walking and pulled Miyavi into a kiss. Kai turned to ask the two, but then noticed that they were gone. He looked and saw them, then smiled as he started talking to the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            “Cheers!” They all shouted hitting each other’s glasses. They drunk the beers then started chatting again. They just finished their last live and they were going home the next day. Reita had called Miyavi and told him what time they’ll be back. He was talking on the phone with him most the time, but he put it on speaker phone sometimes throughout the conversation they were having. Aoi watched as Uruha chugged down his seventh beer and ordered the eighth.

“You’re going to regret all those.” Aoi said.

“Nah. You’ll be there to make me feel better.” He was already slurring his words. Aoi sat down his drink and decided not to get drunk like he had planned. Everyone, but him ordered a few rounds of shots. Even though everyone went back to the beers, Reita kept getting the shots and drinking his beers. He said he was drinking for him and Miyavi. Aoi watched as Ruki and Kai started making out and by the way they were swaying, they were already hammered. Reita was hiccupping, but still talking to Miyavi, but Aoi doubted that the singer could understand what the blonde was saying anymore. Uruha started rubbing his body against the brunette and then started sucking on his neck. Aoi moaned when the honey blonde bit down on him. He closed his eyes as Uruha’s hand started rubbing all over him, but then he heard a thud and the table shook. He opened his eyes to find that Reita had passed out. Aoi sighed and grabbed the blonde’s phone.

“Reita? Hey are you ok?” Miyavi asked.

“He passed out.” Aoi said. “Don’t worry I’ll get him back to the hotel.”

“You better not be driving.”

“Why not?”

“You’re slurring your words. You’re drunk too.”

“Shit. I’ll call Sakai then.”

“Make sure he stays safe.” Miyavi said and hung up.

Ignoring Uruha with all his will power, Aoi called their manager to come pick them up before they got into trouble. Knowing that the manager was coming, he chugged down the rest of his, Kai’s Ruki’s, and Reita’s beers. Next thing he knew, he was on top of Uruha, stripping both their clothes of in the back seat of a van.

“Will you guys knock it off! At least until we get to the hotel!” Sakai yelled.

Suddenly Uruha started laughing. “Sakai! Sakai! Sakai!”

“What?” He sounded angry.

“You’re driving.”

Then they all started laughing. Sakai rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the hotel, but before they could get out, their manager locked the door.

“The fuck? It won’t open!” Uruha yelled.

Then Ruki tried his door. “Someone super glued it! The asshole!”

Aoi watched as the honey blonde swayed his hips and the brunette couldn’t help but slap the round ass, making Uruha moan. The sound of someone puking caught their attentions for a minute, but then Ruki went back to attacking the door.

“Reita! Not in here!” Sakai yelled as the bassist finished vomiting all over the front floor board before passing out again. Suddenly the doors on the right side opened and staff member began pulling the band out. A big tall guy had to carry Reita up as the others stumbled up to their rooms. Aoi and Uruha both fell onto the bed when they got in and when they heard the door closed, they rolled over onto their backs. Uruha climbed on top of Aoi and started attacking his lips. The brunette lazily kissed back, but started lifting the honey blonde’s shirt. It got thrown to the side and Aoi’s shirt joined it soon after. They hugged each other as they kissed and started grinding against each other. Their moans filled the room as they both got hard. Aoi got on top of Uruha and started kissing down his sweaty body. When he made it to the pants, he quickly pulled them off and began rubbing the erection inside the boxers. Uruha moaned at the sensation and grabbed Aoi’s hair. The brunette lifted the other’s legs and pulled the boxers off, throwing them across the room. Uruha giggled when his feet fell back onto the bed.

“Fuck me already.” Uruha slurred. Aoi got off the bed and fell as he tried to pull his pants off.

“Damn it! Who put that here?” The brunette groaned, rubbing his head. He finally got his pants off and crawled back onto the bed. He slid between Uruha’s open legs and raised the honey blonde’s hips.

“About time, slowpoke.” The honey blonde complained. “Now fuck me.”

Aoi slammed his cock deep inside the honey blonde, making them both moan. Aoi shivered from the warmth and pulled out only to slam back in again. Uruha moaned as he was filled and kept moaning with every thrust the other made. He raised himself up to kiss the brunette, then he pushed him onto his back. Now that Uruha was on top, he started the pace he wanted in the first place. Rough and fast. Aoi dug his nails into the honey blonde’s hips as he thrusted up, meeting each thrust Uruha made. He let one hand go to grab Uruha’s cock and he started pumping it. Their moans became louder, the bed banged against the wall a few times as Uruha got rougher, and they pulled each other into a deep kiss. Uruha suddenly shot up and yelled as Aoi stuck his prostate. The honey blonde’s eyes were filled with tears as the spot was continually hit, making Uruha feel more pleasure by the second. Aoi removed his other hand to pinch Uruha’s nipple and twisted it, making the honey blonde yelp in pleasure.

 _“Too…Much!”_ Uruha yelled, but he kept riding.

 _“So close Kouyou!”_ Aoi shouted.

_“M-me too!”_

Their moans were in sync, as the pleasure rose to its peak. Uruha yelled as he exploded and he shot his seeds all over the brunette’s torso. Aoi wasn’t too far behind, he gave several thrusts before shooting deep inside the other, making him groan. Uruha fell to his side and rolled off the bed as both of them passed out.

 

~~The Next Morning~~

 

            Uruha woke up from an intense pain in his head and his body ached all over from laying on the floor all night. He lifted himself up and sat on the bed, then he realized that he was alone. He looked around, but heard something from the bathroom, so he forced his legs to walk over there. He found Aoi puking his guts out, and he walked in only to push the brunette off the toilet so he could puke. Uruha  fell back onto his ass and the two guitarists stared at each other.

“I thought I said I never wanted to do that again.” Uruha groaned.

“You’re the one that got drunk first.”

“So!”

“Shh!” They both shushed, then Uruha giggled for shushing himself. Aoi also giggled and then flushed the toilet as they got to their feet. Aoi turned the shower on and they stepped in after it got warm. They washed each other’s hair and each other’s backs. Uruha leaned against the wall as the brunette washed down his body and grabbed his cock. The honey blonde moaned when he felt Aoi stroking him. The brunette got onto his knees and started sucking on the head of it. Uruha moaned as Aoi’s expert tongue did its job and massaged his cock, before he started deep throating it. Uruha gripped the brunette’s hair and started thrusting deeper in it. Aoi relaxed his throat and allowed the honey blonde to fuck his face senselessly. He did grab Uruha’s balls and started massaging them as the honey blonde got faster.

“S-so close—ah!” Uruha shouted as he filled Aoi’s mouth. The brunette slowly drunk the salty liquid and sucked to make sure it was all gone before pulling off. Uruha looked down and saw the other’s erection, so he slid to his knees and carefully pushed Aoi onto his back. He began licking the member and bit the head a little before swirling his tongue around it. The brunette moaned as the other began to lower himself more onto the cock. Aoi petted The honey blonde hair, then clenched it as he felt the urge to thrust up.

“Uru.”

The honey blonde pulled off. “Yeah?”

“Can I fuck you again?”

Uruha smiled as he stood up and he helped the brunette back to his feet before leaning against the wall. Aoi lifted the other’s legs and thrusted up into the honey blonde. Both waited a minute, trying to ignore the pain of their hangovers, but Aoi started to slowly thrust up inside him.

“Faster.” Uruha ordered. Aoi smiled as he did as was told and started going faster. Uruha moaned as he grabbed Aoi’s shoulders and dug his nails inside them. Aoi closed his eyes and bit his lip as he started getting rougher. The hot water, the constant moaning, and Uruha digging his nails in him, made Aoi more excited. Uruha leaned over and began sucking on the other’s neck and bit down on it. Aoi clawed down the honey blonde’s back, making him moan some more.

 _“Hurry! Please hurry!”_ Uruha begged. _“I want to feel it!”_

Those word were almost like a switch. Aoi got faster, his thrusts go shorter and he moaned out Uruha’s name as he filled the man’s insides.  They stood there for a moment before Aoi pulled out and semen dripped out of Uruha’s entrance. They smiled at each other, then finished cleaning up before getting out and getting dressed. Someone started knocking on their door, so Aoi walked over and opened it to show Ruki holding an ice pack on his head.

“We’re leaving in fifteen minutes.” He said then stumbled off.

Aoi giggled, but was reminded that he too had a hangover when pain shot through his head.

 

~~Six hours later At Aoi’s~~

 

            Uruha and Aoi walked into their apartment and went straight to the bedroom, where they collapsed onto the bed. They stared at each other and smiled, then Uruha started laughing.

“What?”

“I still think it’s hilarious when Sakai was lecturing us about not drinking a lot and Reita randomly puked on him.”

Aoi started laughing along with him, then it went down to a giggle. “But he is right. We shouldn’t drink so much.”

“I guess I’ll start drinking less.”

“Promise.”

“Eh?” Uruha looked at him funny, but saw how concerned Aoi was. “Fine. I promise.”

“Thank you!”

  
 ~~At Kai’s~~

 

            They were sitting on the couch of Kai’s apartment in tears from laughing so hard. They were having the same conversation as the two guitarists about Reita puking on their manager.

“He so deserved it.” Ruki giggled.

“Yeah. I bet if he’s shut up it wouldn’t have happened.” Kai giggled.

When their laughter subsided they made some tea and sat at the table. Ruki sighed.

“What’s wrong?” The drummer asked.

Ruki smiled a bit. “This tour went by so fast. I can hardly believe it. It’s a sad feeling.”

Kai got up and hugged the singer. “We’ll have more tours. I promise.”

“I know. This year has been extremely eventful, hasn’t it?”

“It has, but it ended good.”

“Yeah. I wonder how the future will be.”

The drummer sighed. “Can’t we just think of the present for now?”

Ruki laughed. “Ok.”

The singer stood up and pulled his lover into a kiss.

 

~~At Reita’s~~

 

            Miyavi rolling on the floor laughing his ass off when Reita told him what he did to Sakai. The blonde glared at him, but started giggling at how childish Miyavi was acting. When the soloist finally calmed down, they sat on the couch, until Reita laid back and pulled the guitarist on top of him.

“So?” Reita asked

“So what?” the guitarist asked this time.

“Is it final?”

Miyavi smiled. “She’ll get the house. We’ll have split custody of our daughter. You’ll have me all to yourself.”

“Good.” Reita said and pulled the other into a kiss, but then Miyavi pulled away. “What?”

“Could we make Uruha’s room for Lovelie, for when she comes over?”

The blonde sighed. The thought of a baby girl living with him and his lover scared him a little, but he shook his head.

“Thank you.” Miyavi said.

“But!” Reita shouted. “You can’t neglect me when she comes over.”

The soloist laughed, but shook his head yes.“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of the Gazette. Love, Drama, sex, fighting, and much more.

            Kai woke up with the sun shining in his face. He looked over and saw that the bed was empty, so got out and stretched. He walked to his living room and saw Ruki standing outside on the balcony, smoking a cigarette. Kai smiled seeing his lover’s bare back covered in hickies. He walked out and yelped.

“What?” Ruki asked.

“It’s freezing out here! Get your ass inside before you catch a cold.”

Ruki laughed as he put out his cigarette and walked inside. Kai quickly wrapped him with a blanket and started some tea, which made Ruki smile.

“What were you thinking? You could get sick doing that.” Kai continued.

Ruki smiled. “I like it. Besides if I get sick I know you’ll be there to make me better.”

The drummer sighed, but before he could say anything, his phone started ringing. It was strange, he rarely got phone calls this early. When he answered, he was greeted with a baby’s scream.

“What the—?”

“Kai help me!” Reita shouted. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Where’s Miyavi?” The drummer asked.

“I don’t know!”

“Did you try feeding her?”

“Yes!”

“You check her diaper?”

“Yes! I changed it, but she won’t stop!”

“Uh…” Kai looked at Ruki, but the singer shrugged his shoulders. “Ok, um…we’ll be there in a few minutes ok.”

“Hurry!”

He hung up and they ran to the bedroom to get dressed, then they left and raced over to Reita’s apartment. When they reached the door, they could still her crying, but they knocked. Reita opened the door immediately and they saw him all stressed out, his face begging for help.

“Ok…” Kai sighed as they walked in. He took her and started to gently bounce her, but then she screamed again. Ruki took her from him and started making faces her, but then she puked on his shirt and then she started crying again. Ruki held her out with an angry face and Reita quickly took her before the singer ‘accidently’ dropped her.

“Where’s Miyavi?” Ruki asked.

“He had to go in for a recording and he had to leave yesterday morning. I told him I would watch her until he got back.”

“When will that be?” Kai asked.

“Sometime today.”

“Didn’t he give you someone to call for help?” The singer asked.

Reita shook his head.

“Then why haven’t you called them?” The singer shouted, which didn’t help the situation.

“Because I wanted to show him that I can take care of her without any help. I want him to know that I’m dependable.”

Kai sighed, but smiled at Reita. “Sometimes you need to ask for help. You called me remember. So call who he told you to call.”

The bassist looked at him. “K.”

Kai took the crying baby as Reita ran to the kitchen. The drummer tried rocking her, but it didn’t work and soon Reita returned with his head down.

“Well?” Ruki asked.

“She’s on vacation! She can’t come!”

“Eh?”

The girls scream silenced them and Reita took her back as Kai pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“What?” Uruha answered angrily.

“Sorry. Reita needs some help with the baby. Will you guys come over to his apartment?”

“Where the hell is Miyavi?”

Kai sighed. “Just get over here.”

“Fine!” Uruha hung up.

The drummer hung up, then the three took turns holding her, trying to get her to stop. After about ten minutes, Uruha and Aoi finally showed up. They looked tired, but they put on a smile for their friends and started holding the baby too.

                Aoi was walking around patting her back as Reita sat on the couch beside Uruha. Kai walked over with a glass of water and handed it the bassist

“Here.” The drummer said handing him some pills. “For your headache.”

Reita shook his head in thanks and took the medicine, but he got up and took the baby to feed her, but she wouldn’t eat. Ruki was scratching his head about to pull of his hair out, Aoi kept his ears covered, Kai was looking up anything on the computer that could help, and Uruha was blasting his ears with his Ipod. Reita laid her down, but that made her cry more so more.

“Her crying defies all logic!” Ruki shouted. “No kid could cry this long.”

“You’re talking about Miyavi’s kid here.” Kai shouted.

“Shut up you brat!” Reita screamed.

The drummer slapped the blonde’s head. “Don’t yell at her!”

“Don’t hit him!” Uruha yelled. “He’s stressed out!”

“Don’t yell at Kai for protecting her!” Ruki yelled.

Aoi sighed, praying for someone to come and help them and as if god was listening, they all heard the door being unlocked. They looked over as Miyavi walked in, who smiled nervously at the group.

“Um…we having a party?”

Reita ran to him with pleading eyes. “Make her stop.”

Miyavi smiled and took her into his arms. As if by magic, she stopped crying and started laughing.

“She just missed her daddy.” The soloist said. “Did you give your mom and Uncles a hard time?”

The baby giggled.

“Are you serious?” Ruki asked. “It defies all logic!”

“Once again, you’re talking about Miyavi’s kid here. There is no logic.”

“My head hurts.” The singer mumbled.

“You’re not the only one.” Reita said.

Miyavi kissed the bassist. “Go lay down. I’ll get her to sleep and I’ll join you.”

The blonde shook his head, thanked everyone for coming, and went to his room to collapse on his bed. Kai figuring everything was ok now, made everyone leave, and they continued on with their day.

~~At Aoi’~~

                When the two guitarists got home, all they wanted to do was go back to sleep, but when they laid down, someone started knocking on the door. Uruha growled as he got up and Aoi giggled as he followed. He swung the door open and glared down at the teenage girl, which scared the crap out of her.

“U-um…s-sorry to bother you two, but um…I-I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Her face was blood red and she was looking everywhere, but his face. Uruha looked at her for a moment and realized that she was the girl from across the street that always seems to catch them in the ‘act’.

“Well?” Uruha asked. “What is it?”

Her face got even darker. “Something that you guys do.”

Uruha looked at her funny and the stood there in silence for a few minutes.

‘Something we do? Something we do? Something we d-uh!’ Uruha thought and he blushed a bit. “Um… come in.”

She kept her head down as she walked in and sat on the couch with the two men.

“We’ll it’s really embarrassing.” She started. “M-my boyfriend has been wanting to do ‘it’, but I’ve never done any of that stuff before and I don’t know what to do.”

“Eh…” Aoi’s face was a bit red. All three were uncomfortable.

“I just want to know how to give him a good blow job, I mean you two seem to enjoy it.”

Now the guitarists’ faces are red, but Uruha smiled and sat next to her.

“First, you have to get him into the mood. While you’re kissing him rub a bit on his leg and ever so gently rub over his crotch.”

Aoi watched with wide eyes as the girl was actual writing down notes for all this.

“Then slowly pump the base as swirl your tongue around the head. Now remember, the tip of the penis is the most sensitive because it has the most nerves. So tease that part. Nibble on it, but not too hard.”

Aoi crossed his legs as he started to imagine Uruha doing it to him.

“Don’t try to deep throat your first try, it’ll hurt your throat, but try your best ok.”

“Thank you so much!” She said bowing her head.

“No problem.” The honey blonde said as he led her to the door. “Good luck.”

She bowed again as he closed the door then he walked back to Aoi and raised his eyebrow.

“Need some help?” Uruha asked.

Aoi smiled and spread his legs, showing the bulge he’s been hiding.

~~At Kai’s~~

                “You’re almost there!” Ruki shouted jumping up and down. “Get it! Get it!”

“I got it!” Kai shouted. Ruki got him to play World of Warcraft again.

“One more!”

“Eh?” The drummer shouted. “I won!”

“Now do an evil laugh.”

“Muhahaha.”

“Put more energy into it like this. Muwahahaha!”

“Muwahahaha !”

“There you go.” Ruki said. “Now what?”

Kai sighed and smiled up at him. “Well, we could go see a movie or something. We can’t stay up to late.”

Ruki sighed. “Do we have to go tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“I want to see a horror movie.” Ruki grumbled.

“Ok.”

So they headed down to the rental place and got a few scary movies then came back. Ruki put in the movie as Kai made some popcorn, they turned the lights off and closed the blinds on the windows for maximum darkness. They started watching some American film about two guys trapped in a room having to cut their feet off to get free. Kai’s stomach wasn’t doing too well with the movie, so he kept his head in Ruki’s neck and started sucking it. Ruki smiled and petted the brunette’s head. After the movie was over, they got ready for bed, but Kai started shaking.

“What he comes in our room and kidnaps us?”

Ruki giggled. “One, he’s in America; two, it was just a movie; and three, what did you do to get kidnapped over?”

“Um… I don’t know, but he might find something.” Kai whined.

Ruki laughed, but then Kai pulled him into a tight hug.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Ruki smiled and hugged back. “Nothing bad will happen. I promise.”

~~The Next Day~~

                Kai and Ruki were first to arrive at the studio, then Reita, then the Uruha and Aoi finally made it. Kai was announcing dates for photo shoots and the making of their new video. Uruha and Aoi were ignoring most of it and making out, Reita was secretly texting Miyavi, and Ruki was thinking of what shirt to get when he goes to the mall today. Kai sighed and slammed his hand onto the table, catching all of their attentions.

“Why don’t we take a break so you guys have time to think? No more goofing off when we get back.”

“Ok.” Uruha said. “To the broom closet!”

Reita and Ruki jumped to their feet and ran out with Kai close behind them. The drummer took Ruki down to the lobby as Reita was making his way down to Miyavi’s studio, but then he saw Tora and Shou talking. Shou smiled and waved at him, so he waved back as he walked to them.

“You’re looking a lot better.” The singer said.

“Yeah.” Reita avoided eye contact with Tora.

“Um…Rei.” The guitarist spoke up. “I’m sorry for everything I did to you. I hope we could be friends again.”

Reita sighed, but smiled. “It’s ok. We’re still friends.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh did Tora tell you?” Shou asked excitedly.

The blonde looked at his friend.

Tora smiled. “We’re going out. It’s not going to be just physical anymore. We’re going on dates and stuff.”

“That’s great! I’m happy for you guys!”

“I’m happy too.” A familiar voice joined in.

Reita looked over Tora’s shoulder and saw Miyavi standing there. He walked around and pulled the blonde into a kiss. The other two blushed at how open they were. The soloist pulled away and hugged Reita tightly.

“Since you won’t bother Reita again, that means I won’t have to kill you.” He said with a smile.

“If he bothers Reita again, I’ll kill him first.” Shou said.

“I get it already! No more playing around!” Tora shouted. They laughed, but Miyavi pulled Reita away and they walked down to the bathroom. The two Alice Nine members started walking again, but this time, Tora grabbed Shou’s hand. The singer blushed and looked over to see the other blushing too.

                After an hour, the group was back in their studio talking about the dates and what not. They were having some discussion about ideas each member had. Then someone started knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Kai shouted.

Miyavi walked in holding his daughter and joined them at the table. Reita held the baby as the others watched them.

“Can I hold her?” Uruha asked.

“Sure.” Miyavi said taking his daughter. He handed her over and Uruha was a little scared at first, but he got used to her.

“What’s that smell?” The honey blonde asked.

“Ah, she probably used the bathroom.” The soloist said checking her. “Yeah I need to change her diaper.

“Eh?”Uruha shouted. “Babies wear diapers?”

“Who else wears them?” Ruki asked sarcastically.

“I thought only super old people wore them.”

Reita quickly took the baby away from him. “You’re never babysitting her.”

Everyone started laughing. Then watched as Miyavi changed her on the table, then he handed her back to Reita and he threw the diaper away.

“Babies are disgusting.” Uruha said

“You use to be one.” Aoi said.          

“Yeah well… I don’t want any kids.”

“But you have one.” Kai said. “We all do.”

They looked at Reita holding the sleeping girl.

“We’re a family.”


End file.
